Nunca deje de amarte
by Catwomen1974
Summary: Cuando un sueño se rompe en mil pedazos, podrá el tiempo sanar las heridas..Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

NUNCA DEJE DE AMARTE…

Hola, soy nueva en esto de los Fic, no conocía su existencia, pero me enganche de lo lindo, tanto que me animo a escribir

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original.. Desde Colombia para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten.

EMMA

Mi felicidad no podía ser más completa, ahí en medio del bosque, acampando estaba con mis padres, a quienes amaba aunque no se los demostrara, lejos quedaban esos sentimientos de abandono y rechazo, y Henry, mi pequeño príncipe, el verdadero creyente, que si no va en mis busca, aun estaría en mi mundo gris y solitario, y no al lado de mi verdadero amor: Regina, mi Reina..Si definitivamente, no sería tan Feliz!.

Aun no salgo de mi asombro, pensé que habría gritos, amenazas, uno que otro desmayo, cuando les dijera, quien era el motivo de mi no tan secreta felicidad, si su una vez "enemiga mortal"… después de unos minutos de silencio, y uno que otro choque de miradas cómplices, se acercan y me abrazan, deseándome lo mejor del mundo, ya lo sospechaban, nunca fui muy discreta que digamos, si apenas con verla se me iba el alma y colocaba esa cara de adoración, hasta babeaba dicen entre risas..

Estoy tan feliz, que no puedo esperar hasta mañana y contarle a mi Reina, que su preocupación no era real, que mi familia no se opondría a nuestro amor, y que seriamos felices por siempre, como siempre lo quiso y como siempre lo soñé..voy en mi auto, lo más rápido que puedo, o que puede mejor dicho, si, voy a hacerle caso y cambiarlo por fin, sería una manera de demostrarle lo mucho que me importa, Regina te amo, te amo, te amo..Se me hincha el corazón y el alma, nunca hasta hoy había sentido a plenitud el significado de esas 5 letras…

Llego corriendo, porque mi "ataúd en ruedas" me dejo como a 3 cuadras de su casa, entro con la llave que está debajo del felpudo, debo hablar que la cambie de lugar, no es muy seguro, bueno también es que no hay nadie tan estúpido como para irrumpir en la casa de La Alcaldesa, ex Reina Malvada, Regina Mills, sin que se arriesgue a terminar como una antorcha Humana y no propiamente como el de los 4 Fantásticos…

Dejo mi chaqueta roja, en el sofá, la casa se siente sola, no la veo, me asomo en la cocina, nada..Cuando me dirijo al estudio..siento que el mundo se abre a mis pies y un frio mortal atenaza mi corazón y alma… no puede ser, no puede ser, me repito una vez y otra vez, mientras sigo el sendero de ropas que van dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación, si nuestra habitación desde hace 2 semanas..

A medida que me acerco, esa sensación de vacío, de dolor se incrementa, no puedo respirar, me duele respirar, me pesan las piernas, no sé como continuo, por inercia tal vez, por mi maldita suerte tal vez, que me impulsaba a ver con mis ojos, que una vez más el destino jugaba conmigo pero nunca tan cruel, tan doloroso como ahora, ni siquiera con Neal, sentí este dolor tan agobiante, que siento que arranca pedazo a pedazo mi ser interior…esos jadeos, esos gemidos, me tienen como hipnotizada, me siento como una Cobra ante la música del encantador, es como si me obligaran a seguir…

Y si, ahí estaba Mi Reina, Mi Amor, Mi Regina, cabalgando extasiada, dejándose llevar por unos besos y unas caricias que no son las mías, por un cuerpo que no es el mío… cuando todo se desintegra en mi interior, un velo rojo cubre mi ojos, mi entendimiento, mi ser…veo y siento todo como en cámara lenta, no sé en qué momento llegue a la cama y la empujo de encima de él, desde ahí es más confuso solo escucho gritos, mi nombre, el nombre de él…

Ahora soy yo la que estoy encima de él, destrozándole el rostro sin piedad, destrozándolo como estoy yo por dentro; Regina trata de apartarme, pero no puede, ni un ejército podría apartarme ahora de mi presa, en estos momentos el velo rojo que me cubre es sangre, Su Sangre, pero aun quiero más…

En eso siento un impacto como el de un cañón en mi lado izquierdo que me lanza a varios metros y me hace estrellar con la cómoda, partiéndola en pedazos, me incorporo a medias, aun no sé como lo hago, por mi orgullo maltrecho imagino, quedo en cuatro, humillada, deshecha literalmente, cuando siento el sabor inconfundible de la sangre llegar a mi boca y expulsarla..Vomite sangre, me quedo observándola unos segundos, me levanto, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que me queda.. Y salgo con la cabeza gacha, no deseo mirarla nunca más, lo único que quiero es olvidar, olvidar, olvidar…

No sé como baje las escaleras, lo último que recuerdo es ver como el piso de su sala salió al encuentro de mi rostro, un grito profundo, unas manos que me tomaban de los hombros y me hacían girar, un techo blanco, unos ojos marrones inundados en lágrimas, unos ojos que fueron mi perdición, unos labios rojos, que no cesaban de decir mi nombre y un "perdóname" incansablemente…después oscuridad..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Gracias por sus comentarios ( **passenger-Love Girl-Cony-Songoficeandfire23-15marday-Crimsosavior** ) me demore un poco ya que estuve de viaje

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original..

REGINA

Una vez más la felicidad se escapaba de mis manos, pero esta vez no se trataba de una maldición o el ataque de algún villano o enemigo, no esta vez yo era mi propio verdugo…

Sí, Yo y mis miedos, Yo y mi incapacidad de aceptar que podía amar y ser amada, que estaba vez no me harían daño, que esta vez amar no sería una debilidad.. Que detrás de unos ojos verdeazulados, una cabellera rubia y una sonrisa encantadora, estaba mi final feliz..Pero lo arruine

Siempre mis temores, ahí latiendo, presentes, cuando nos encontrábamos donde La Abuela, en las calles, temiendo la reacción de todos La Salvadora y La Reina Malvada, no, eso no era posible

Por eso decidí volver con Robín, aceptar ser su amante, aceptar que él era mi alma gemela. Iba a decírtelo Emma, cuando volvieras de tu fin de semana, decirte que era hora de ser realistas, que tú no me harías feliz ni yo a ti y que continuáramos como amigas, como tenía que ser..Pero no fue así

Todo fue tan rápido, que no supe reaccionar, lo ibas a matar, no podía permitir que lo hicieras, tu salvas vidas no las destruyes, no te podía apartar y no sé en qué momento mi magia te golpeo, quede en shock..Respire cuando te levantaste, nunca te había visto así, derrotada, dolida, sin esperanzas..

Cuando sentí un golpe fuerte, reaccione y te vi, salió todo ese dolor, todas esas emociones que no podía expresar en un grito.. Debía calmarme, ambos necesitaban mi ayuda, así que con mi magia nos transporte al hospital, para que recibieran la ayuda que no les podía dar. Le marco a David, solo alcanzo a decirle que estas en el Hospital, me acribilla con preguntas solo le digo que no puedo hablar y cuelgo.

Y aquí estoy, con el alma en las manos, si algo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría, ni tus padres ni mucho menos Henry, estoy perdiendo todo lo que amo

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, Reacciono cuando unos brazos me toman por la cintura, es mi niño, no lo escuche llamarme, solo lo abrazo y lloro con él. Alzo la vista y veo unos llorosos David y Mary Margaret, se que están hablando pero no los entiendo, no reacciono, solo me abrazan y ese abrazo me hace sentir más culpable aun

En eso se abren las puertas y entra Whale "Señores, la Sheriff esta grave, no les voy a mentir, tiene hemorragia interna y no sé qué tan comprometidos estén sus órganos, debemos intervenir de urgencia, si llega a soportar la cirugía, aun tiene un umbral de 72 horas para que reaccione. Les estaré informando al respecto"

Nos quedamos de piedra, mirándonos y apoyándonos en silencio, pidiendo un milagro.

Henry me mira suplicante-Mama tu puedes curarla con tu magia!-

Le sonrío tristemente-No mi príncipe, lo intente pero no pude, no reaccionaba, lo siento mucho- y rompo a llorar nuevamente, no soy capaz de seguir mirándolo

-Regina- escucho y al girarme recibo una fuerte bofetada. Mi hijo y sus abuelos pasan a defenderme de inmediato, es Marian

-Que te pasa!, porque golpeas a mi mamá?- grita enfurecido Henry, mientras la empuja

-Decirte que eres una bruja es poco, eres de lo peor Regina, no te conformaste con perder a Robín, tenias que volver a meterlo en tu cama y ahora por tu culpa esta herido, porque no eres más que una zorra, una perra en celo!- dice mirándome con odio

Los tres me miran confundidos, pidiendo una muda explicación a sus palabras

-No entiendo mamá? Si Ma es tu novia!-murmura Henry

Marian sonríe victoriosa—ja, no lo saben, suerte con tu explicación querida. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a Robín, puedes ser todo lo Malvada que quieras, pero yo también se defender lo mío, y no permitiré que dañes a mi familia! Es una promesa!- y se aleja por el pasillo

-David, lleva a Henry a la cafetería por favor- habla Mary sin quitarme la mirada.

-No! Tengo derecho a escuchar, de todas formas me enterare! Mamá, habla por favor?- dice Henry mientras me toma de las manos

No soporto sus miradas y lloro- Lo siento mucho! Lo siento de verdad!- Henry suelta mis manos, haciéndome sentir desamparada inmediatamente

-cómo pudiste? Emma te ama!, no quiero saber de ti, te odio!- Sus palabras me dejan sin aliento, mientras se aleja por el pasillo, Mary mira a David, quien asiente y lo sigue para calmarlo.

-Te escucho Regina- Mary dice mientras se cruza de brazos

-fui una estúpida, lo reconozco, lo siento mucho, Mary!-

 _-Pelearon? El hirió a Emma?-_

-Si… y no. Emma iba a matar a Robín y no podía detenerla! Me descontrole y mi magia la golpeo!

Una nueva bofetada cruza mi rostro. – _debí parar esto hace mucho tiempo, debí seguir mi intuición, que tarde que temprano, le harías daño a mi hija. Te atreviste a atacarla! Por tu culpa esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte!-_

-No quise herirla, yo la amo!-

- _Cállate! No sigas mintiendo, nunca la amaste! Nunca la respetaste, ya no es necesario que sigas con tu teatro! Te quiero lejos de mi hija y de mi nieto! No te atrevas a acercárteles de nuevo, ya me conoces como enemiga y sabes lo peligrosa que soy, así que no te lo repetiré, aléjate de mi familia!-_

-Que sucede aquí, compórtense, que están en un hospital y no en un bar de mala muerte, o tendré que pedir que se vayan- exclama furioso Whale

- _Whale, quiero que todos sepan, que esta Señora- dice sarcásticamente- tiene terminantemente prohibido ver o conocer sobre el estado de mi hija y te agradecería que por favor las saquen de este sitio, pues no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí-_ dice mientras se marcha a la sala de espera

-Lo siento Regina, debes marcharte, como familiares directo de la Sheriff, pueden restringir las visitas- dice un apenado Whale

Asiento tristemente-por favor tenme al tanto-

-Lo siento, no puedo, ya escuchaste a Mary Margaret- y se va. Quedo sola, sintiendo las miradas de lastima y una que otra de burla de las enfermeras de turno, no soporto mas y me transporto con mi magia a mi casa, que la siento tan grande y tan vacía

Entonces la veo, su chaqueta en el sofá, la abrazo con todo mi amor y desesperación, tiene su aroma, chocolate y canela. Lloro y me dejo caer, lloro con todo el dolor que está sintiendo mi alma mientras mantengo apretada a mí su prenda, llenándola de besos y lagrimas, como si los estuviera recibiendo su dueña-Perdóname mi amor..Lo siento mucho Emma!-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Gracias por sus comentarios, ya se me acaban las vacaciones, tratare de actualizar los fines de semana, un beso!

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

REGINA

Como era de esperarse, Henry no me contesta el celular, no le culpo, le deje un mensaje de voz para que me informe como esta Emma, no obtuve respuesta

Así que hice lo que mejor se hacer, ser Malvada... le hice una pequeña visita al inepto de Whale

-Buenas tardes Doctor- digo mientras se dibuja en mi rostro la sonrisa Evil Queen ™

-Por Dios Regina! Casi me matas de un susto!-

-No...Aun-le miro fijamente-eso depende de ti, como sabrás no se manejar muy bien el rechazo y hoy no fue propiamente mi día-

Lo logre, está nervioso, me acerco aun mas – solo necesito saber cómo está la Señorita Swan? No pido mucho- no dejo de sonreír y mirarlo

-eh, sabes que no puedo, Regina. Me puede costar el puesto si Mary Margaret se entera-

-oh, querido, no quiero eso, pero realmente, perder tu trabajo es lo que menos te debe preocupar- mientras, hago aparecer una bola de fuego en mi mano

-claaro, hum, solo porque sé que eres amiga de Emma, hare una excepción, obviamente contando con tu discreción-

-por supuesto querido- y desaparezco la bola de fuego sin perder mi sonrisa

-logramos detener la hemorragia y reparar los tejidos dañados, está muy débil, por lo que tuvo un paro cardio respiratorio, pero la recuperamos a tiempo… sin embargo su estado es crítico, por lo que si sufre un nuevo paro, sus probabilidades serian mínimas, por lo que hemos recomendado inducirle un coma. Estamos en espera de la autorización de su familia- me suelta sin respirar, aun con temor de que lo convierta en cenizas

Le doy la espalda para ocultar mi dolor, ya me he mostrado lo suficientemente vulnerable ante todos. -espero me avises como sigue evolucionando, cualquier mejoría o recaída...y Whale, no me gusta esperar- digo antes de desaparecer

No puedo crear como ha pasado el tiempo, hace 3 semanas estas en coma, fue lo mejor, te has ido estabilizando poco a poco, no he dejado de visitarte una noche, Whale no es tan inservible como parece, me dio los turnos de las enfermeras, no es mucho tiempo, si de mí dependiera no me alejaría de tu lado, pero me conformo con esos minutos donde puedo hablarte, tomar tu mano, acariciar tu rostro y cabello…estas tan pálida, sin embargo tan bella, solo deseo que despiertes, aunque después no quieras verme ni en pintura

-Hola Princesa, sé que me escuchas, por favor ya debes despertar, Henry te necesita, tus padres, yo te necesito mi amor—acaricio su rostro mientras acomodo un poco su cabello

-se que adoras dormir, pero ya te excediste-sonrío tristemente- no sabes cuánto te extraño, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, nuestras noches de películas …-lagrimas caen de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo-por favor despierta…se que lo que hice no tiene excusa, me equivoque y lo lamento mucho, no sabes cuánto...solo te pido una oportunidad, para demostrarte cuanto te amo, se que eres lo que quiero en mi vida, que sean tus ojos lo primero que vea al despertar, quiero cuidarte cada día, dame por favor una oportunidad mas

\- se que te hice daño, me arrepentiré cada día de mi vida por eso, aquí estaré esperando por ti, para tener un nuevo comienzo, si así lo quieres... ya debo irme...no olvides que te amo con todo mi ser y nuevamente perdóname amor-

De nuevo en mi habitación y hago lo único que me permite descansar unas pocas horas, abrazo tu chaqueta, cierro los ojos y tu aroma calma mis sentidos poco a poco…

EMMA

Confusión, dolor, diablos donde estoy, no tengo fuerzas para moverme, levantar mi brazo me cuesta como si pesara una tonelada, oigo voces no son claras, no puedo abrir mis ojos me lastima la luz

-Emma, Emma…como te sientes, me reconoces?

-Whale?-

\- como te sientes?-

-Fatal…no tengo fuerzas…que paso?-

-Estas internada, hace un poco mas de 3 semanas, casi 4 en unos días..Estabas mal herida debimos inducirte un coma para que te recuperaras-

Malherida? Y entonces empezaron a llegar imágenes a mi cabeza, imágenes que no quería recordar, me dolían…

-vamos a realizarte unos exámenes de rutina, para pasarte a una habitación y si toda marcha bien, podrás irte en un par de días…le voy a decir a tu familia que despertaste, se alegraran mucho-

…..

-Mamá!- me abraza mi chico

-hey, con cuidado, o quieres devolverme a cuidados intensivos- bromeo, mientras le acaricio sus cabellos y le beso la frente – te amo mucho, lo sabes?-

-claro que si Má, y yo a ti, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!-

-claro que no chico..Mamá, Papá, hola!, los quiero mucho, gracias por cuidar de Henry!-

-nosotros a ti, hija..Te estás recuperando rápido nos informo Whale, por lo que pronto estarás en casa, te amamos Emma- dice mi padre emocionado, solo tomo su mano y la aprieto fuerte, mientras me besa en la frente

-descansa, mañana regresamos- tiendo mi mano a mi mama, quien me abraza y besa como si fuera una niña –gracias mamá- y la beso también

-te has vuelto blanda Má, parece que la enfermedad destapo tu faceta charming-se burla Henry

-pequeño bellaco, deja que me recupere y te mostrare mi faceta no charming- le digo mientras lo abrazo

-bueno nos vamos, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana, los quiero-

….

Desperté, no sé qué hora es, solo sentía esa sensación de sentirme observada, entonces me llego su perfume, abrí los ojos sorprendida, estaba soñando…ella estaba ahí en silencio, llorando, por dios, se veía terrible, bella pero terrible

Dio unos pasos hacia mí y la detuve con un gesto –Emma..Yo..- nuevamente la detengo con un gesto

-Emma por favor..-

-NO!-

-Por favor! Escu..-

-NO!-

-Perdona..-

-NO, NO, NO y mil veces No! Maldición Regina, Lárgate! Si pudiera lo haría yo misma te lo juro!-

Noto el dolor en sus ojos –Te amo!- dice antes de desaparecer en una humareda violeta

Cierro los ojos y lloro en silencio, me dolió tanto verla, oír su voz, el "te amo" y todo vino a mí, demonios, cómo pudiste hacerme eso, como te atreves a decirme "te amo", su pena me dolió, oh diablos, quiero odiarla pero no puedo, me dieron ganas de abrazarla, de consolarla…pero que mierda piensas Swan!

Ella no tiene problemas en buscar brazos que la consuelen, ella tiene al señor pino silvestre, no lo olvides..Y tu aquí sufriendo por ella, acaso no tienes bolas?, bueno no físicamente, pero metafóricamente si y muy grandes!

-Te voy a olvidar Regina Mills, te lo juro!- No te daré el placer de verme sufrir, no señora, dejare de amarte así me toque arrancarme el corazón….

Me siento en la cama viendo al vacio, no sé si pasaron minutos u horas..Me levanto, sufro un leve mareo, me quedo de pie respirando, siento mis piernas temblar, mi corazón latir rápido como si terminara una carrera de kilómetros, respiro profundo hasta que mi cuerpo se va normalizando, me dirijo hasta el armario esperando encontrar mi ropa, si ahí estaba..Me cambio y salgo con mucha precaución, no quiero encontrarme con alguna enfermera o guardia, cruzo los dedos para que mi bebe este en el estacionamiento, no quiero verme obligada a "prestar" un vehículo..Sonrío no será necesario

Ya dentro de el busco unas hojas y un esfero

Si es lo mejor, solo espero que lo comprendan, pero para olvidar a Regina, debo marcharme de Storybrook…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Gracias por sus comentarios, se tendrán en cuenta al ir desarrollando la trama.

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

EMMA:

Creía que sería fácil escribirle una nota a mis padre y a mi chico…pero, no era así...por eso les deje un escueto "esto no es un adiós, sino hasta pronto, por favor no me busquen, regresare cuando hayan sanado mis heridas, aunque ahora no me entiendan, solo les pido eso, un poco de comprensión, ustedes son mi familia, los encontré y no pienso perderlos...solo que necesito, un tiempo a solas…los llamare cuando llegue a mi destino. Emma"

Conduje a su apartamento y deje la nota por debajo de la puerta, después me dirigí a la salida del pueblo…me detuve sobre la línea naranja del límite, mi cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos…piensa Swan, es la decisión correcta? Es lo que quieres…huir? Ya no eres una solitaria, tienes unos padres que te aman y un hijo que te adora, es el ejemplo que quieres darle…escapar a los problemas

Maldición!-golpeo el volante con furia. Eres una mujer, pórtate como tal, sabias a que lo que te arriesgaba al meterte con Regina, era jugar a la ruleta rusa, emocionante y peligrosa..Bueno acéptalo, perdiste

Ahora te toca recoger los pedazos y empezar de nuevo, si de nuevo…aquí o allá?

…

Flashback

 _-Dime algo por favor?- Dice la Rubia mientras mira fijamente los ojos de la mujer morena_

 _-Es tan sorpresivo, Emma?, no sé qué decir en estos momentos-_

 _-Dime que no me quieres, que no me amas y me iré, pero yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí..Sé que es difícil yo también tengo miedo y mucho, pero ya no puedo negar lo que siento por ti-_

 _Y ahí, lentamente se acerca a la morena y le da un tierno beso, la rubia susurra sobre los labios entreabiertos de la otra –Dime que no me quieres y me iré- en vez de contestar une sus labios a los de la rubia, mientras lleva sus brazos al cuello de esta, profundizando aun más el beso_

 _-Tomare esto como un sí- y ambas sonríen_

 _Fin del flashback_

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y enciendo nuevamente mi auto….

…

Aquí estoy, frente a un sorprendido David, quien sostiene en su mano mi nota, la cual aun no ha leído

-lo siento mucho- y lloro mientras me abraza

Estas bien? Niego con la cabeza, -vamos al hospital!- niego nuevamente

-solo quiero dormir aquí-

-Ven vamos a tu habitación, mas luego hablamos, de acuerdo?

Me acuesto y me da un beso en la frente –tranquila, aquí estamos, descansa-

Cierro los ojos y poco a poco el cansancio y las emociones hacen que me duerma.

…..

Un rico olor me saca de mi sueño –aahhh- aprieto los dientes cuando me incorporo, coloco la mano en mi costado y recuerdo, hago una mueca sin querer "la magia es deseo", cierro los ojos y me concentro, siento un calor que se irradia, por donde pasa mi mano, abro los ojos y la veo brillar en una luz blanca..Si! ya no me duele, vaya!

Me levanto, esto es maravilloso, solo siento un leve tirón, tener magia es cool, sonrío. Mi sonrisa se pierde cuando veo los rostros que me esperan en la cocina..Bueno a ver como solucionas esto Swan, porque lo debes hacer

Hey –saludo-

-en serio má?- escucho un dolido y furioso Henry, mientras sacude la nota en su mano

-Lo siento mucho, es lo quería hacer, lo que siempre hago..Huir, escapar cuando una situación me sobrepasa…pero no pude, no pude irme y dejarlos, no era justo con ustedes

Ustedes no deben pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, fui yo quien me equivoque al enamorarme de Regina, era mi relación, así que debo asumir las consecuencias…siempre he estado sola, no se pedir ayuda y nunca la he necesitado…

Pero ahora no fue igual, esta vez si dejaba personas detrás de mí, personas que sufrirían mi ausencia, regrese a ustedes, ya sé que no estaré sola nunca más, que siempre estarán acompañándome en mi camino-

Los cuatros nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de emociones –no te será fácil escapar de nosotros, recuerda que siempre…- nos encontramos! Completo la frase de mi madre con una sonrisa

-ven desayunemos, para ir al hospital, Whale debe estar iracundo-

-Hum, si tienes razón, espero que no me castigue y me obligue a quedarme otro mes ahí-

…

No había palabras para definir a Whale –si no tuviera su historial y conociera su edad, creería que estoy lidiando con una adolescente rebelde y malcriada…no pensó en las consecuencias para usted y para el hospital, si algo le pasaba Miss Swan?-

-vaya a recepción, para que firme su salida como debe ser, ahí le entregaran su incapacidad, reposo absoluto, absoluto y la receta de medicamentos que debe tomar para completar su recuperación…si siente mareos, sangrados, fiebre o dolor intenso, ingrese por urgencia de inmediato- y se marcha sin decir mas

Cruzo mirada con mis padres y soltamos una sonora carcajada – pensé que me daría golpes, mejor nos vamos antes que se arrepienta-

…..

Han pasado 15 días mas y nuestra rubia ya está cansada de estar encerrada, pero no podía hacer mucho, conoció la faceta madre protectora y enfermera de profesión de Mary Margaret, cumplía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Whale, no le dejaba hacer nada "Reposo absoluto" le decía cuando estaba inquieta, pasaba sus horas escuchando música, viendo series en la TV, jugando play, durmiendo y comiendo. Intento leer un libro pero no era lo suyo.

Regreso de su cita de control con Whale, quien le dio luz verde, ya estaba totalmente recuperada.

Era ahora o nunca, debía tomar el toro por los cuernos, mañana vería a Regina nuevamente, y le presentaría su renuncia, por obvias razones ya no podía trabajar para la morena, si mañana seria el gran día…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la trama (me ayudaron un poquitín las canciones Ahora, de Alberto Plaza y Te voy a amar de Axel). Espero les guste**_

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Regina veía la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, una imagen bastante desmejorada lamentablemente, cansada con ojeras por la falta de sueño, algo pálida, y más delgada, todo la tensión acumulada de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura, debía hacer algo o terminaría enfermándose, no se estaba alimentando bien, casi siempre no tenia apetito y lo poco que comía le sentaba mal la mayoría de la veces, se estaba debilitando y eso le generaba mareos y migrañas constantes, sacaría el tiempo para ir a consulta por unas vitaminas y suplementos, porque ni por equivocación dejaría de trabajar, era lo único que le mantenía la mente ocupada, para no pensar en Emma, en su equivocación y en todo lo que había perdido por tonta.

Ya sabía por parte de Whale, que Emma se había escapado del hospital y que como si nada se apareció al día siguiente, después por rumores, que había tratado de irse del pueblo, idea que la hizo sentir más culpable; se sintió tranquila al saber que estaba bajo el cuidado amoroso de los encantadores y que se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente

Se maquillo lo mejor que pudo, y salió a la cafetería por su infaltable café y una porción de tarta de manzana que era lo que más soportaba su estomago

Al entrar no pudo evitar notar como la miraban las personas que estaban a esa hora reunidas desayunando y como empezaban a murmurar por lo bajo, si ya era vox populi el triangulo amoroso que casi termina en tragedia, pueblo chico infierno grande, claro que nadie se atrevía a hablar de frente, no tienen espíritu suicida.

-Buenos días Miss Lucas-

-Por Dios Regina, te ves fatal- dice sonriendo Ruby

Levantando su ceja contesta ácidamente –Gracias por su preocupación, no sabía que era medico o asesor de imagen, siempre la creí una simple camarera, Miss Lucas. Si no tiene alguna otra tontería que decir, le agradezco me sirva lo de costumbre-

-como ordene, su majestad- responde malhumorada mientras organiza el pedido de la morena

….

 **POV REGINA**

Perfecto, hasta la loba mal vestida me veía…como dijo, Fatal!, ja! Fatal debí dejarla por su insolencia.

Ingrese al ayuntamiento sin mirar a nadie, dedicándole a los que osaban mirarme, mi mejor mirada asesina, haciendo que bajaran la cabeza casi instantáneamente.

Cuando iba llegando a mi despacho, me quede congelada, con el corazón a mil, no la había visto, capto mi atención cuando se levanto y se coloco en el medio, no dijo nada, solo me miraba; por Dios cuanto extrañaba sus ojos, son tan bellos, tenía ese aire tan suyo, tan imponente, nadie se vería tan sexy como ella en jeans, camisa blanca y chaqueta azul..Azul, ah sí, la roja la tengo… no pude evitar sonreír tímidamente al acercarme sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, olvidándome del resto del mundo

-Hola Emma!-

-Buenos días, Alcaldesa Mills, puede regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo por favor-

Me sorprendió su tono y actitud, todo tan impersonal –por supuesto, Miss Swan. Jackie no me pases llamadas ni visitas- la invito a seguirme con un gesto

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Apenas al cerrar la puerta del despacho, sintió como unos brazos la giraban y un cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la puerta, mientras unos labios traviesos, atacaban sin piedad los suyos, haciéndola gemir de deseo, mucho más cuando sus lenguas iniciaron una sensual danza dulce, tierna y apasionada_

 _Segundos después esos mismos brazos la elevan y la hacen girar, la bajan lentamente, mientras unos ojos verdes no dejaban de admirarla._

 _La rubia sonríe y empieza a bailar con ella como si sonara una música suave , une su frente a la de la morena y empieza a cantarle suavemente_

"Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad  
Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más  
Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no  
Para explicarte lo que siento yo  
Y todo lo que vas causando en mí  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color  
Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz  
Y si nace de ti"

 _Mientras va bajando lentamente por su rostro y cuello dejando un camino de besos, entre suspiros que escapan de la boca de la morena_

"Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir  
Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir  
Porque me das tu amor sin medir  
Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti"

 _Sin dejar de acariciarla, besarla y mirarla a los ojos, la va llevando al sofá, haciéndole sentir en cada frase de esa canción, que eso y mucho mas, le hacía sentir la morena que era dueña de todo su ser, de su vida_ _  
_

"Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián  
Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz  
Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no  
Para explicarte lo que siento yo  
Y todo lo que vas causando en mí  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color  
Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz  
Y si nace de ti.

Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir  
Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir  
Porque me das tu amor sin medir  
Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti "

 _La deposita suavemente en el sofá y se acomoda sobre ella y mirándola, lleva una de las manos de la morena a su corazón mientras le susurra_ "Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti "

 _Antes de fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

… **..**

No pudo evitar que su piel se erizara con ese bello recuerdo y a la vez un vacio en el pecho se hiciera presente…era tan diferente ahora

-Siéntese, Miss Swan, desea tomar algo? Mientras le indica la silla frente a su escritorio

-No, gracias. Deseo ser lo más breve posible- responde, y le entrega el sobre que tenía en sus manos

Lo toma y sin abrir, mira a la rubia, en una muda suplica, hasta que se decide a hablar -Emma, antes me gustaría hablar...-

-No Regina, no es necesario hablar sobre el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada lo va a cambiar- la interrumpe secamente

Baja la mirada, mientras un gesto de tristeza se dibuja en sus labios -a esto es lo que no quería llegar… prometimos que aunque lo nuestro terminara mal, seguirías siendo mi amiga-

-Dijimos tantas cosas y cumplimos tan pocas realmente- responde Emma, mientras da un suspiro –la única verdad es que tenias razón, siempre la tienes, esto termino desastrosamente mal.-

-Fue un error desde el principio, porque ninguna de las dos sabe amar, tenemos muchas heridas y demonios internos, yo que no se dar amor, se que te agobie hasta asfixiarte y tu no lo sabes recibir, porque no te consideras digna de ser amada por nadie…pero como dije ya no son necesarias las palabras-

Nuevamente un suspiro – Lo que tienes en tus manos es mi renuncia irrevocable al cargo de Sheriff de Storybrooke-

La sorpresa se pinta en los ojos de Regina y lee la carta de renuncia –no tienes que llegar a estos extremos, No hay nadie mejor para el cargo, bien lo sabes; además las vacantes no abundan en el pueblo, como harás con tus gastos?-

La rubia solo se encoje de hombros –me las arreglare, siempre lo hago, algo encontrare para hacer-

Regina se recompone, levantando su barbilla altivamente la mira – lo siento, pero no voy a aceptar su renuncia Sheriff Swan-

La rubia le sonríe de lado –No estoy pidiendo su consentimiento, Alcaldesa- y se dirige a la puerta

-Emma, no te vayas …yo te amo, ahora lo sé y lamento mucho todo el daño que te hice!- dice rápidamente mientras trata de seguirla para evitar que se marchara

Con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y sin girarse, responde amargamente –Porque _ahora_ Regina -

Se gira y sus ojos brillan de dolor, de rabia y rápidamente camina a ella, haciendo que esta retroceda por la impresión, quedando atrapada entre el escritorio y la mujer Rubia, quien coloca sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello de la morena..cierra los ojos fuertemente, tratando de controlarse

Susurrando a su oído -No te imaginas el dolor que me has causado, me quise morir, mi vida fue un infierno…cada noche un tormento, recordando cada uno de tus besos, tus caricias, tu aroma, el sabor de tu cuerpo…llore lagrimas de sangre, arrancando cada uno de esos recuerdos de mi corazón… Regina, yo te hubiera bajado el cielo con sus estrellas si me lo hubieras pedido, así de grande era mi amor por ti…pero ya no queda nada – se separa y la mira a los ojos – _ahora_ no mereces ser siquiera un mal recuerdo en mi vida… _ahora_ sabrás lo que me hiciste vivir- toma su rostro lloroso y le da un beso en la frente antes de alejarse.

… **Continuará….**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la trama (15marday-lovegirl-cota-jkto-, gracias por sus reviews, tendré en cuenta sus observaciones al desarrollar la trama. Gracias también a todas las que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos (kiss)). Estuve un poco enredada por el trabajo y una gripe, Espero les guste**_

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

 **POV EMMA**

Después de besar su frente me alejo, quería salir lo más pronto de su oficina, escucho de espaldas su voz –Emma, no!- y un golpe, volteo y la veo en el suelo, sonrío, pensando que esta fingiendo, pero al ver la palidez de su rostro y después de unos segundos, caigo en cuenta que es cierto, se desmayo!

Corro a su lado, le tomo el rostro , esta frio y su pulso leve – Regina!, Regina!-, la tomo en brazos, noto lo liviana que esta, y la llevo sin esfuerzo al sofá, la acomodo y vuelvo a llamarla, no responde.

Me dirijo a su teléfono y le pido a la secretaria que venga. Al entrar se impresiona, me dice que la ha visto decaída, débil, pero no ha aceptado ir al hospital, es la primera vez que se desmaya que ella sepa. Le pido que por favor contacte a Kathryn, que venga urgente, es su amiga y la única que puede hacerla entrar en razón de recibir atención médica.

Me arrodillo a su lado, tomando su mano, mientras le coloco un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, esta sudando…no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por ella. Al verla así tan vulnerable una tormenta de emociones crece en mi pecho, quiero estar a su lado, pero ya no debo…ella así lo quiso….

 _-porque Regina? Porque renunciaste a quererme? Porque dejaste de creer en nosotras? Porque permitiste que te amara, para después perderte? Sabes, me dueles aquí dentro, siempre lo harás-_

Noto que empieza a reaccionar, suelto su mano y dejo de acariciar su cabello, pero no alcanzo a levantarme, abre sus ojos, se sorprende de verme, la tristeza que veo en su mirada, hace que se me encoja el corazón. Rápidamente medio se incorpora y se abraza a mí fuertemente, rompiendo a llorar en mi cuello y hombro, suplicando quedamente – _no me dejes por favor! No me dejes_!-

Sigue llorando abrazada a mi unos minutos, mientras lucho con unas ganas locas de devolverle el abrazo, de acariciar su espalda y decirle al oído que todo estará bien, que soy su guardián, que siempre estaré a su lado protegiéndola…

Gracias a dios, llego Kathryn evitando que flaqueara en mi propósito de alejarme de ella. La tomo de los hombros y la aparto de mí suavemente, menos mal que tiene la mirada baja y no vio mis ojos llorosos y todos los sentimientos que tengo a flor de piel.

Me levanto - _Hola Kathryn, podrías llevarla al hospital, no ha querido ir y hace días se siente mal_ \- asiente con su cabeza – _Gracias_ \- me dispongo a irme

– _Emma_ \- me llama Regina, volteo, sigue con la mirada baja – _Henry… no quiere verme, no me habla ni contesta mis mensajes…podrías hablar con el por favor…que me deje explicarle…es todo lo que tengo…me hace mucha falt_ **a** -llora nuevamente

- _ **No te preocupes, ya he hablado con el...necesita tiempo eso es todo, sabes cómo es el, se cierra y es mejor no presionarlo…el te quiere, eres su madre… bueno, adiós, que te mejores**_ -

Me voy con el corazón en un puño, me duele verla tan perdida, casi como yo lo estoy…

POV REGINA

Kathryn se sienta a mi lado toma mi mano, consolándome en silencio – _Que paso? Tan mal fue?-_

- _ **Renuncio…la he perdido Kat. Rompí su corazón en mil pedazos y no va a perdonarme…mate su amor…no sé que voy a hacer-**_ le digo entre sollozos

 _-Bueno, primero lo primero…ven vamos al hospital…y una vez estés mejor…idearemos un plan para reconquistarla, que así como estas ni la hora te daría_ -

- _ **Tan mal me veo**_ \- sonrío quedamente, mientras asiente con una mirada picara

- _Eres la mujer más bella de todos los Reinos… y si se enamoro de ti, cuando solo le dabas miradas asesinas y querías pulverizarla… si usas todo tu sex appeal, la tendrás loquita nuevamente por ti_ \- dice muy segura, transmitiéndome un poco de ella

Partimos al hospital, hacemos el recorrido en silencio. Voy reviviendo lo que paso en mi oficina, cada una de sus palabras y el dolor que me causaron, cuando desperté y ahí estaba, cuidándome… mi corazón da un vuelco…si estaba cuidándome!. Kat me mira sorprendida – _que paso?-_

- _ **Emma aun me quiere…aun siente algo por mi**_ \- digo emocionada

\- _ya conoces el refrán, donde hubo fuego… de ti depende que de esas cenizas, resurja una gran llama_ \- dice mientras aprieta mi mano

Por fin llegamos al hospital, solicito una consulta con Whale, quien me atiende minutos después y realiza un examen físico general, ordena unos exámenes con orden prioritaria de los resultados. Como se demoraría me acompaña a casa.

- _ **Café?**_ \- le pregunto, asiente y me acompaña a la cocina, le sirvo su taza y me preparo una también

- _que piensas hacer_?- la miro sin comprender - _ya sabes, Emma, Robín, tu_ -

- _ **Robín fue un error, creo que siempre lo supe, pero quería creer que por una vez en mi vida, la magia me llevaba a mi final feliz**_ -

- _Magia?-_

- _ **Si, hace tiempo Tink uso un hechizo con polvo de hadas para llevarme a mi alma gemela y este me guio a una taberna donde estaba Robín…pero yo no entre, simplemente me fui-**_

- _eso fue en el Bosque encantado?, si no entraste, cambiaste tu futuro, pudo que en ese tiempo el fuera tu alma gemela y que ahora no lo sea_ -

 _ **\- tal vez,**_ _**la verdad, es que siempre he sentido que faltaba algo… tal vez porque tiene su familia y no se dedicaba por completo a mi…desde antes que Marian regresara, tenía esa sensación**_ -

- _Lo amas?_

 _ **-no-**_

- _porque estabas con él?-_

- _ **por no estar sola, por aferrarme a la idea que él era mi final feliz…por estúpida**_ \- terminamos nuestro café y nos dirigimos a la sala, para estar mas cómodas

- _Y Emma, la amas?-_

- _ **si, y antes que digas algo…no estaba segura, con Emma todo fue tan diferente, me hizo sentir emociones que jamás viví..Era diferente a Daniel, a Robín, no tengo a quien compararla…es un torbellino que iba de la ternura a la pasión desenfrenada! Me hacia reír, llorar, enojar en segundos**_ -

 _-Miedo?-_

- _ **mucho, demasiado..Miedo que un día fuera consiente de quien se había enamorado, de que mi pasado fuera más grande que su amor…miedo que no fuera suficiente para hacerla feliz,…Kat la amo con locura…toda la vida he aprendido a tener el control de lo que pasa y cuando lo perdía me causaba dolor, me herían… y con Emma no controlaba nada…-**_

- _porque si tienes tus sentimientos tan claros_..- la interrumpo con un gesto

- _ **ahora Kat, tuve demasiado tiempo para analizar todo, una vez y otra vez y otra vez…hace un par de meses, no sé qué te hubiera dicho, estaba demasiado confundida**_ -

En eso suena mi celular es Whale, ya tiene los resultados y desea verme- _ok, llego en 10 minutos_ \- cuelgo y salimos con rumbo al hospital

Entramos al consultorio, Whale mira a Kat y le pide dejarnos a solas – _ **no es necesario, ella puede escuchar, además no creo que me este muriendo..O s**_ i?- pregunto levantando mi característica ceja

- _no, si estas descompensada, estas baja de peso, algo anémica y…-_

 **-** _ **y?-**_

 _-bueno…este..-_

- _ **demonios Whale! Deja de dar vueltas, sabes que no soy paciente!-**_

- _Regina, Felicidades..Estas embarazada!-_

- _ **Queee**_!- exclamamos a la vez, Kat se apresura a tomarme de la mano – _Regina, respira, reacciona!-_

Reacciono de la peor forma, levanto con magia a Whale y lo acerco a mi – _ **es una broma de muy mal gusto..Quiero que despidas de inmediato a la estúpida del laboratorio-**_ digo amenazante

- _no hay errores Regina, se repitió varias veces..Estas embarazada, para saber el tiempo sería hacer una ecografía..Me estas ahogando_ \- responde con dificultad

Lo suelto y cae pesadamente al suelo, se levanta furioso – _eres la peor paciente que he tenido y puedes incinerar el hospital si quieres, pero eso no cambiara tu estado..Y si te vas a controlar el embarazo aquí, será bajo mis reglas..Nada de bolas de fuego ni de ahorcar mágicamente a nadie! Cuando lo asimiles habla con Ruth, ella programara las fechas de control_ \- se va dando un portazo

Kat se acerca temerosa y me abraza con mucho cuidado al ver que no la rechazo – _**debí saberlo, los villanos no tenemos finales felices… ahora si la perdí, Emma no**_..- no pude seguir, quizás tenía una oportunidad, pequeña pero la tenia, ahora era distinto, ella no regresaría conmigo, este bebe le recordaría siempre mi engaño…

… _ **.Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, adelante un poco jaja (jkto-Alex-sjl-cota feliz cumple adelantado, gracias por sus comentarios, asimismo a todas que siguen la historia y está en sus favoritos.)**_

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

EMMA

Ahí estaba esperando la salida de Henry para ir a almorzar a Grannys, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas de tanto pensar; como estaría Regina? De que trabajaría?. La verdad es que no hay muchas opciones en el pueblo, pero lo intentaría unas semanas, sino regresaría a Boston, se que con una llamada, Mike, mi antiguo jefe me contrataría, era su caza recompensa estrella, podría adaptar mi horario y venir los fines de semana, además que ganaría muy bien y sin tanto esfuerzo.

- _Hola Emma_ \- volteo y es Marian – **Hola** \- no le digo mas y sigo mirando al frente. Sin embargo noto con incomodidad que no me quita los ojos de encima

- **me vas a desgastar**!- y la miro nuevamente **– te** **puedo ayudar en algo**?-

- _solo quería decirte que te admiro_ \- perfecto, lo que me faltaba, frunzo el ceño y le dedico una mirada que no deja lugar a dudas lo que pienso

- _no es lo que piensas, no estoy coqueteando contigo..No quiero decir que no valgas la pena…eres linda..Pero..Ay, ya me enrede, me pones nerviosa, deja de mirarme así, que siento que me darás mi buen sopetón-_

- **ok, que quieres** \- y me cruzo de brazos

- _te admiro porque quisiera ser tú, tener tu fuerza, tu carisma…dejaste a Regina y estas sobrellevando todo muy bien, no has dejado que te dañe, que te amargue la vida_ …-

- **no has escuchado que la procesión va por dentro… además a nadie le debe importar lo que siento o no-** le digo cortante, pero me arrepiento al instante al ver su triste mirada

- **vale, disculpa, no es fácil para mí hablar de mis sentimientos, y debes ver la ironía de la situación, si tomo de confidente a la esposa del amante de mi ex novia** -

\- _a eso es lo que me refiero, tomaste sin vacilar decisiones, ya etiquetaste a Regina…mientras que yo…no reúno el valor para etiquetarlo, para tomar una decisión y me es más difícil pues no cuento con amigos ni familia en este lugar..No tengo a nadie_ \- y lagrimas salen de sus ojos, pobre mujer no puedo evitar sentir empatía por ella

- **por lo poco que te conozco, se que eres una mujer muy fuerte, una luchadora, te enfrentaste a la Evil Queen, al Sheriff, a una maldición y quien sabe a qué cosas más. En mi mundo hay mujeres que siguen al lado de un hombre, una pareja que ya no aman por miles de razones, soportando maltrato físico, emocional, infidelidades y mas; como también hay mujeres que cuando ya no hay amor, se alejan y se enfrentan al mundo solas y vencen-**

- _quiero dejarlo, me ha humillado, pero pienso en Roland_ \- dice llorando

\- **la decisión es tuya, yo no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, piénsalo bien, no es fácil; Regina y yo compartimos un hijo también, pero es diferente, solo quiero lo mejor para él, y el vernos odiándonos y con ganas de hacernos daño a diario no es lo mejor para ellos..Aunque no parezca la mejor decisión es la más dolorosa** -

Sin aviso me abraza fuerte y no puedo evitar devolvérselo, le sonrío y le limpio las lagrimas- **vamos sonríe, que tienes una linda sonrisa y** ..-

- _quita tus sucias manos de mi mujer!-_ volteamos por el grito de Robín, si, vaya, vaya

- _a mi no me engañas, se lo que te propones, quieres cobrar tu venganza, pero no será fácil, salvadora!_ \- se acerca amenazante

\- **sabes que el refrán te cae como anillo al dedo "el ladrón juzga según su condición"; hasta pronto Marian, y en lo que te pueda ayudar con gusto, no estás sola-** y me alejo antes de perder la paciencia y terminar pateándole el trasero ante su esposa e hijo, aunque ganas no me faltan; ya que estaban saliendo..Cruzo y me acerco a Henry que ya había visto todo

- _Hola má, problemas_?- dice con rabia, mientras no deja de mirar donde esta Marian y Robín

- **Hola chico, no. Ya te explico mientras almorzamos** \- lo abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente

- _aquí no má_ \- se aparta de mi

- **no me digas que ya te están echando ojo…cuenta quien es** \- le sonrío pícaramente

- _no es eso, sino que ya estoy grande_ -

- **recuerda mi superpoder… hagamos un trato, te tratare como un adulto, pero me cuentas todo** \- asiente y chocamos nuestros puños. Lo tomo de los hombros y vamos al auto, antes de irme, miro a donde esta Marian por si las cosas se salen de control y debo intervenir, por nada del mundo dejaría que ese infeliz le haga daño; veo que discuten y ella me asiente levemente con la cabeza dándome a entender que estaba bien

…

POV NARRADOR

-aun te atreves a negarlo, ya se hablan con señas- grita enfurecido Robín

- **ya basta, no tienes ningún derecho moral, para recriminarme algo así fuera cierto..Pero tranquilo..Yo si respeto mi hogar e hijo** -

Suspira como tomando fuerzas – **Robín, quiero que al llegar tomes tus cosas y te vayas, ya no deseo vivir contigo; podrás seguir viendo a Roland sin ningún problema de mi parte, eres su padre y eso no cambiara…pero ya no serás mi esposo** -

- _eso es lo que te propuso esa maldita, que van a vivir juntas…no seas estúpida!, ella solo busca llevarte a la cama y cuando lo consiga te dejara_ -

Una bofetada se estrella en la mejilla de Robín – **te dije que BASTA!...que poco me conoces, esto lo que hace es confirmarme, que no somos más que dos extraños, tú no eres el hombre con el que me case, y yo no soy la estúpida que crees, ni soy una de las mujerzuelas que frecuentas, así que a mí me respetas, yo no soy igual a ti Robín** -

- _piensa en Roland_..-

- **no te atrevas a usar a mi hijo..Acaso pensante en el mientras te revolcabas con la bruja de Regina..No lo creo** -

Sin decir más cruza para recibir a su pequeño, al cual abraza y besa.

Atrás queda un hombre furioso – _Maldita Salvadora…me las pagaras!, yo sé donde te duele…me veras con Regina a vista de todo el pueblo…me veras con ambas…son mías! mías_!-

….

En Grannys, ya estaban almorzando madre e hijo, en medio de risas y bromas

- _bueno má, que pasaba con Robín y Marian_?-

\- **Marian me estaba pidiendo concejo sobre su matrimonio** \- su hijo levanta la ceja como lo hace su otra madre, recordándosela de inmediato a la Rubia – **si lo mismo pensé, no soy concejera matrimonial ni nada parecido y opinar sobre su matrimonio es lo mas irónico de la vida, y bueno, como el que las hace las ve hacer, llego el remedo forestal, acusándome de querer seducir y aprovecharme de Marian; los deje para que se arreglaran pero antes le dije a Marian que podía contar conmigo-**

- _en serio má_?-

\- **sí, chico, ella está sola, no tiene amigos ni familia en el pueblo, en lo que pueda ayudarla lo haré, ella también es una víctima de toda esta situación** \- asiente levemente

- **cambiando de tema, Henry, Regina está muy enferma, hoy que la vi, está bastante desmejorada, se desmayo y le pedí el favor a Kathryn que la acompañara al hospital**.-

El chico solo baja la cabeza - **Ya hemos hablado al respecto, es tu madre y te necesita, ella es como Marian, no tiene amigos ni familia, solo te tiene a ti, su mayor tesoro** -

- _ella te hizo daño má_!-

- **lo sé y eso no cambiara con que dejes de hablarle o verla, como tampoco cambiara que es tu madre!; chico, no te pido que tomes un bando, sería injusto, siempre serás nuestro hijo, eres el lazo que me unirá a ella por siempre y viceversa…solo habla con ella, vale**?-

- _pero no te prometo nada, de acuerdo_ -

- **de acuerdo…y ahora…quien es la chica que quiere tus huesitos** \- lo mira picara

- _má!.. No, la vas a espantar_!-

- **nop, de eso se encargara Regina**!- suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de horror de su hijo

- **yo seré la futura suegra cool, el primer filtro, y si es la indicada, yo misma Hablare con Regina…y si no lo es, también hablare con Regina**!-

- _oh, cielos, seré un solterón_ \- provocando una nueva carcajada de la Rubia.

… _ **.continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola, JKTO-COTA (Buen cumple espero…muchos regalos?) -MAHYLAN-1992-ONLYMARIA-SHIONSEVERELY-ULTOR21-CRIMSONSAVIOR-MIKUSS-MURCIGALO-ALEMAR183-EVAZQUEEN-HANCEL-ISABEL33370-SPARKLESSING Gracias por leer, seguir y agregar a sus favoritos...besos**_

 _ **Tendré en cuenta sus comentarios para irlos adaptando hasta donde sea posible a la historia**_

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

REGINA

Ya era hora de aceptar mi destino, el que yo misma había labrado… estaba embarazada, dentro de mi crecía un bebe, lo que siempre quise, pero a la vez ese bebe, me alejaba de la mujer que amaba

Kat ha recogido la formula y ha programado la fecha para iniciar mi control prenatal, ella preguntaba y solo asentía

Ella parte a Grannys para comprar algo de comida y yo pase a la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos recetados por Whale, necesitaba recuperarme por mi bebe. Le doy la receta al dependiente quien me lanza una mirada curiosa, pero lo barro con una mirada, no dice nada solo me prepara la misma, pago y salgo

- _Buenas tardes, querida… que sorpresa_ \- escucho a mis espaldas una voz inconfundible, _Rumpelstiltskin_

- **lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo** \- respondo girando y dedicándole un gesto de fastidio

- _parece que alguien esta de mal humor, pero bueno, es normal con las hormonas y todo eso_ – dice sarcástico

\- **a que te refieres** \- le miro frunciendo el ceño y quedando alerta totalmente, como…corta mis pensamientos

- _vamos Regina, no olvides que yo lo sé todo…tu embarazo no es secreto para mí, es mas desde aquí siento la magia de la criatura_ \- mientras su mirada se posa en mi vientre, haciendo que se me erice la piel

- **magia?** \- estoy sorprendida

- _si, no la sientes?, es débil aun, pero será tan o más poderosa que la tuya_ \- da un paso

- **tiene magia por ser** …- nuevamente me interrumpe, doy un paso atrás no quiero estar cerca de él, no me da buena espina

- _si…imagina el potencial de esta criatura_ \- sus ojos brillan

- **no me has contestado**?- no debo mostrar debilidad no delante de él, es peligroso, lo se

- _querida, para aclarar tu duda, deberás esperar a que nazca y hacer la prueba de paternidad_ \- ríe irónico y perverso, provocándome escalofríos

- **no juegues conmigo, no es saludable** \- hago aparecer bolas de fuego en ambas manos, dispuesta a luchar si fuera necesario, pero lo mantendría lejos de mi bebe

- _vamos querida, no estás en condiciones de luchar y menos conmigo, no sin arriesgarte a dañar a tu valioso bebe_ \- aparece en su mano una bola de magia negra – _que no se te olvide quien soy_ \- responde en voz baja y amenazadora

- **no te tengo miedo, lo sabes, pero seré civilizada por esta vez** \- mientras desaparezco el fuego de mis manos

- _claro_ \- agrega – _por los viejos tiempos… puede tener magia por ser tu hijo, tú tienes magia innata o porque su otro "padre", la posea, en este caso, nuestra adorada sheriff. Aunque sería interesante averiguar cómo lo logro la joven Charming…si fuera ella, obviamente…seria una persona muy poderosa_ \- acercándose al vientre

Instintivamente lo repelo con magia, lanzándolo al suelo y se levanta furioso para usar su magia

Aparece fuego en mis manos de inmediato – **aléjate de mí y de mi bebe, o no respondo!** -

Iba a responder cuando llega Kat – _será en otra ocasión que continuemos, su majestad_ \- desapareciendo en una nube negra

- _estas bien, que quería esa víbora?, estas temblando, cálmate_ \- me acaricia los hombros

- **mi bebe tiene magia y eso lo atrajo, como la sangre a los tiburones** \- me aterraba la sola idea, estaría alerta, por nada del mundo dejaría que le hiciera daño, coloco inconscientemente mis manos en el vientre

\- _el es más peligroso aun, no te fíes de él Regina_ \- responde Kat, mientras me lleva al auto

- **claro que no, lo conozco demasiado bien, nunca hace nada si eso no es para favorecerlo** -

- _vamos para que comas y te tomes las vitaminas, debes empezar a cuidarte_ -

…...

Minutos más tarde en la mansión, después de haber comido, sentadas en el sofá

- _porque reaccionaste así al saber de tu embarazo_ \- sonrío tristemente, Kat no conoce mi secreto, nadie lo conoce

- **porque no puedo quedar embarazada, bueno no podía** -

- _no entiendo_ -

- **cuando mi madre me obligo a casarme con el Rey, deseaba un nieto para acceder de esta forma al trono, primero no quería un hijo con el hombre que me trataba peor que a una mujerzuela y segundo no quería que mi hijo padeciera el control y las manipulaciones de Cora, por lo que me maldije…tome una poción que me hizo estéril para siempre** \- digo concisamente, sin más detalles escabrosos, lo básico

Una gran sonrisa se va formando en su rostro, dejándome perpleja - **porque sonríes** -

- _porque ese bebe es de Emma, acaso no lo ves_ \- dice esperanzada

- **no..No puede ser de ella…ella no puede, es biología simple** \- niego con la cabeza, que mas quisiera, pero no voy a hacerme ilusiones

- _ay Regina, biológicamente no, pero mágicamente si!-_ miro sus ojos brillantes, ojala yo tuviera esa confianza

- **no es imposible…tendrían que converger muchas cosas** \- aterrizar, ser lógica, hombre +mujer= bebe, no mujer+mujer= 0, esa es la realidad

- _como cuales?-_ insiste tercamente

- **tener magia, ser amores verdaderos, desearlo, compatibilidad de magia** \- suspiro fastidiada

- _bueno, magia ambas las tienen y son compatibles ya lo han demostrado en otras ocasiones, desearlo…acaso no lo hiciste? Consciente o inconscientemente tal vez? O quizás fue Emma quien lo deseo, una mini Queen o savior?, Vale no me ruedes los ojos, y el amor verdadero entre ustedes, yo veo la ecuación completa, no sé porque tu no-_

Si terca, terca, terca…pero…Recuerdo la mina, el eclipse, luchas, siempre al verla me preguntaba cómo sería un hijo de Emma con su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus cabellos, Emma no controla su magia, podría ser factible? Pero el ..Amor? - **el amor, ahí está la falla a tu ecuación** -

\- _no la amas acaso? Ella lo hace_ \- ah…Kat, no te rindes

- **lo hacía, pasado.. Y yo en ese entonces, no lo creía, no estaba segura…acaso notaste la magia del beso de amor verdadero, nunca cierto…eso derrumba tu teoría** \- esa era la realidad

- _bueno, pero con Robín…tampoco lo note nunca, por lo que él, aplicando tu lógica, tampoco es tu amor verdadero y ´por ende, el padre de tu bebe_ \- molesta – _no sé porque te empeñas en sabotearte, no te entiendo de veras_ \- dice frustrada

Maldición, tiene lógica – **entonces?** -

- _comencemos de nuevo..Quien es la experta en romper maldiciones y en especiales si son tuyas_?-

- **Emma** -

- _porque no te embarazo Robín antes_?-

- _yo si veo el panorama completo, solo hasta que la Salvadora te puso un dedo encima..O dentro_ …-

\- **Kat!** -

- _whatever, solo hasta que Emma entro a tu cama, consigues un baby_ -

- **si todo fuera tan fácil Kat!** \- digo molesta, levantándome, necesito pensar

- _tu lo haces difícil_ \- se levanta también y toma mis manos, haciendo que me siente

- **entiende si voy donde Emma a confesarle que estoy embarazada y que es de ella…no me creería, solo desataría mas su odio!** \- digo dolida

- _si le das las mismas razones que te he expuesto debe creerte_ \- sus ojos no pierden esa esperanza

\- **y si no lo es…hubo otra persona, lo sabes..Si solo hubiera sido ella, todo fuera diferente!** \- lagrimas resbalan por mi rostro

- _porque dudas? Cuáles son tus razones_?

- **porque Emma pudo romper la maldición, pero no engendrarlo…como paso con la primera Maldición, debía romperla, devolver los recuerdos, matar a la Reina Malvada y regresar al Bosque Encantado..Y bueno no fue así. Entonces, ella pudo liberarme, solo para que un Hombre pudiera Embarazarme, no ella** \- digo con amargura

- _Mierda_ \- ya no hay brillo, doliéndome también

\- **si le digo que este bebe es de ella, y resulta que no lo es, pensara que quise burlarme, humillarla una vez más…ahí si es cierto que se iría, se llevaría a Henry con Ella y nunca más los vería…yo prefiero verlos así sea de lejos, encontrarnos casualmente en algunos sitios o festividades…pero no soportaría no tenerlos en mi vida-** busco consuelo en su abrazo, quiero que entienda mis temores

- _que piensas hacer entonces? Porque tarde que temprano deberás decirle, bueno a ambos, y conociendo el pueblo no demorara mucho en que todos sepan que la Reina está esperando un lindo Bebe_ \- trata de bromear para hacerme reír

- **no, todavía no…debo leer y mucho, tratar de entender lo que paso, para explicarle**..-

- _a Emma?..Deseas que ella sea el padre, suena raro, la madre_ \- sonríe y aprieta mi mano, infundiéndome fuerzas

- **si, lo deseo…pero debo estar segura, tener plena seguridad de lo que le diga, oh Kat, con ella es que me veo en familia…si es de Robín, no lo quiero a mi lado, conocerá a su hijo, pero hasta ahí** -

 _\- y si Emma, aun así no regresa contigo?_ -

\- **no puedo obligarla a amarme de nuevo, me lo debo ganar, su amor, su confianza, y no será fácil eso lo sé, y si a pesar de todo no lo consigo, tendré una parte de ella, que será mía para siempre, bueno otra parte, porque ya compartimos un hijo** \- asiente levemente

- _bueno debo marcharme, llámame sin dudar, para lo que sea, me estoy ganando a pulso el ser la madrina_ \- coloca una mano en mi vientre

- **gracias Kat, por estar, aquí conmigo… necesita desahogarme** -

La acompaño a la puerta, la abrazo como despedida y voy al despacho, empiezo a leer los libros de magia que tengo…si tengo mucho trabajo por delante

… _ **.continuara…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola…me demore para adicionar una segunda actualización…esta semana estaré en capacitación de la compañía, casi un mes…tratare de actualizar lo más pronto…no se preocupen no la dejare incompleta...no me gusta cuando encuentro una historia y no está completa…gracias por su apoyo y leer**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

REGINA

Seguía leyendo libro tras libros, los mismos conceptos: Concepción mágica, deseo, amor, intimidad compenetración de almas, compatibilidad de magia…. miro a la nada

 _ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA_

La morena miraba el espejo, dándose un visto bueno, si estaba hermosa vestido negro ajustado encima de la rodilla sin mangas, leve escote, medias y tacones de punta, perfume, maquillaje todo perfecto

Suena el timbre, y baja las escaleras, da un último vistazo no puedo evitar sonreír seductoramente, abre y ahí esta hermosa, con un sastre negro ajustado, top negro, botines punta cuadrada de tacón, haciéndola más alta, su cabello en una trenza terminando coquetamente en su lado izquierdo, maquillaje muy natural, y su aroma, enloquecedor, especias, madera, floral..Único como ella

Su sonrisa demuestra que le ha gustado dejarla sin palabras

- **estas preciosa, Regina** \- le dice mientras le entrega un ramo de lirios de todos los colores

- _gracias, es muy lindo… sabes lo que significan_?- le dice coqueta

- **sip..Busque en internet antes de comprarlas, quería que ellas hablaran por mi…y creo que lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora** \- responde sin dejar de sonreír, se acerca y le da un beso muy tierno

- _pasa mientras las dejo en un jarró_ n-

La rubia no cabe de la felicidad, su corazón quiere explotar de tanto amor

- **listo, nos vamos** \- y le abre la puerta muy caballerosamente, al salir la toma de la mano y se dirigen al Mercedes de Regina, pues por nada del mundo, iría en esa cosa que Emma llamaba auto, nuevamente le abre la puerta y se da la vuelta rápido para subir del lado del copiloto, sube y le da otro pico. Parten al Restaurante La Forét, el mejor de Storybrooke, llegan y nuevamente la Rubia se baja rauda, para abrirle la puerta a su amor, quisiera tomarla de la mano nuevamente pero ya Regina le había indicado que no era prudente, aun no…

Piden su reservación y son guiadas a una de las mesas ubicadas de tal forma que tendrían mucha privacidad, tal como lo habían pedido, la cena transcurre entre risas, bromas y coqueteos sutiles de ambas partes

Terminan la cena, pagan y salen – _gracias Emma, fue una magnifica velada, pero la noche es aun joven, señorita Swan…_ -

- **lo sé, nuestra cita aun no ha terminado… te tengo otra sorpresa, pero esta vez conduzco, vale** \- dice mientras toma las llaves, nuevamente le abre la puerta cortésmente, conduce hasta llegar al cine, para su asombro, la Rubia tiene entradas para ver un clásico y además una de sus favoritas "Lo que el viento se llevo"

– **se que te gustan y estuve investigando cuales eran las mejores, ven vamos que está por comenzar** \- la película transcurre y la Rubia no puede evitar mirar de reojo, las emociones que va sintiendo Regina, hasta la ve pronunciar los diálogos, se atreve a tomar su mano y acariciarla suavemente, la Morena, se voltea y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa, mientras coloca su cabeza en el Hombro de la Sheriff

La película finaliza, en el trayecto se siguen dedicando sonrisas, miradas y caricias, llegan a la mansión – _Emma, ha sido una noche mágica a tu lado, me sorprendiste muy gratamente…te gustaría pasar y tomar algo?_ \- le pregunta en el pórtico de la misma, la Rubia sonríe y asiente, entrando detrás de ella

- _que te apetece…_ \- no puede terminar la frase , pues al voltear se encontró entre los brazos de la Rubia, quien no perdió tiempo y tomo posesiva y apasionadamente sus labios, le correspondió en igual forma, un gemido escapa de ambas cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, cuando se separan, se miran a los ojos y no hace falta más palabras, Regina gira su muñeca, un humo violeta las envuelve, y aparecen en la habitación de la Reina.

Esta vez es Emma quien deja actuar su magia, apareciendo decenas de luces por toda la habitación, creando un ambiente romántico y cómplice, sobre la cama, pétalos de rosas y música de fondo, muy sutil, lo suficiente para complementar todo lo demás (suena inicialmente can't fight this feeling)

- _Emma!... no me digas que lo tenias planeado_!- le dice sorprendida, sin salir del abrazo, mientras sonríe y se muerde levemente el labio inferior

\- **no y si…no sabía que sería hoy nuestra primera vez…pero cuando sucediera seria especial, no use velas, pues no me salen bien y quiero evitar un accidente-**

La besa y susurra en sus labios – _tú lo haces especial_ \- besándola con ardor, haciendo que se rinda de inmediato a sus encantos

- **me enloqueces Regina, soy adicta a tus labios, a tus caricias, a ti** \- besándose fogosamente, las manos de la Morena , empiezan a desabotonar la chaqueta , dejándola caer, toma el top y lo va subiendo poco a poco hasta quitárselo también, interrumpiendo el beso, aprovecha y mira el cuerpo de la Rubia, hermoso… con delicadeza empieza a acariciarlo desde la muñecas, sintiendo al paso de sus dedos, la piel suave de la Salvadora, una combinación perfecta suave, delicada y fuerte, podía sentir los músculos, bajo esa piel tan tersa, siempre le habían gustado sus brazos, mas desde que la vio, masacrando su manzano, el recuerdo la hace sonreír, aunque ahora están más tonificados, escucha los gemidos bajitos y la piel erizarse por sus caricias.

Mira los ojos antes verde, totalmente oscurecidos, la respiración acelerada, los labios entre abiertos e hinchados, esa mirada es tan diferente a la de sus anteriores amantes…era solo lujuria desenfrenada de ambas partes…con ella era especial, es una combinación entre deseo, amor, ternura, adoración… sus manos bajan a sus pechos, sus pezones erectos, indicando lo excitada que esta la Rubia, firmes, mas gemidos brotan …

Por Dios, que abdominales, marcados totalmente, esta vez usa sus uñas al pasar por ellos dejando un rastro rojizo, provocando un gemido más fuerte, siente cuando es tomada con fuerza entre esos brazos tan perfectos, devorando sus labios con nuevos ímpetus, sus manos viajan esta vez a la espalda, fuerte musculosa y suave como el resto del cuerpo ya recorrido y grabado

Ahora es la rubia quien toma el control, la hace girar entre sus brazos, besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo gemir a la Reina – **te deseo tanto mi amor, quiero llevarte a las estrellas y hacerte gritar mi nombre, quiero que seas mía y yo tuya**..- le susurra al oído mientras se mueve sensualmente contra el cuerpo de la morena, se separa y lentamente va abriendo el cierre del vestido, dejándolo caer despacio quedando sin palabras ante la visión celestial del cuerpo perfecto de la Morena

Siempre le había encantado la cola de Regina, y verla por fin en vivo y en directo, era morirse e ir al cielo, llevaba un conjunto negro de encaje, la sexy tanga resaltaba aun mas esas hermosas nalgas y el liguero, le daba un toque sensual y sofisticado, empezó besando desde la nuca, siguiendo la columna, dejando un camino húmedo de besos , mordiscos y chupetones, con una mano acariciaba ese trasero de ataque y con la otra le soltaba el brasier, entreteniéndose un momento en acariciar los senos turgentes de la Morena, sonriendo con los gemidos que brotaban de los labios de la Reina

Regina se gira encendida a más no poder por las caricias de la Rubia, le toma la barbilla y la hace subir para besarla con ganas, los gemidos y jadeos van llenando la habitación, gira su muñeca y suelta el cabello de Emma, adora sus rizos y pierde sus manos en ellos, nuevamente sus manos bajan lentamente por el torso de la Salvadora, dejando la piel marcada con sus uñas, llega al pantalón y empieza a soltarlo

– **un momento** \- dice la Rubia, mientras se separa y procede a quitarse rápida los botines, quedando a la misma altura de Regina, haciendo que sonriera sin poder evitar a la morena, por la forma tan tierna e infantil en que lo hizo, pero cuando la besa de nuevo no es nada tierna ni mucho menos infantil la forma en sus manos acariciaban su trasero – _creo que alguien tiene una obsesión con cierta parte de mi anatomía_ \- dice juguetona

- **no solo con esa parte, sino por ti, completamente loca y obsesionada por ti Regina Mills** \- y la vuelve a besar con ansias. La morena va bajando por la mandíbula, cuello, pecho, senos, besando sin parar cada parte, al llegar al vientre se dedica a dejar marcado, cada abdominal, chupa, muerde y besa cada uno de ellos, empezando a formarse el característico moretón – **creo que no soy la única con obsesiones por ciertas partes del cuerpo** \- le sonríe picara

La Reina solo le guiña un ojo y continua con su tarea, baja los pantalones y admira el culote de encaje negro resaltado en la piel de Emma, acaricia las piernas de la rubia desde los tobillos sintiendo lo fuerte y tonificadas que son, como se las imaginaba debajo de esos jeans que ella siempre usaba, sube la mirada y queda encantada con la imagen…Emma es muy bella, a sus ojos parecía una diosa, la versión femenina de Apolo, Rubia, bella, fuerte, impresionante…con delicadeza retira la última pieza para dejarla totalmente desnuda, a su voluntad, una sonrisa traviesa se forma al comprobar lo mojada que esta la rubia, por y para ella

Sigue besando sus muslos, acercándose con lentitud a la intimidad de Emma, cuando su boca y lengua la invaden un ronco gemido brota de los labios de la rubia, quien a estas alturas ya no sabía ni como se llamaba, tal es el goce que le está brindando la morena, solo se deja llevar por ese mar de sensaciones placenteras

En iguales condiciones estaba Regina, el aroma, sabor, sonidos de la rubia, la tenían totalmente embelesada, la visión de ese cuerpo magnifico reaccionando a ella, la enloquecían, sentía como se contraía cada musculo, toda ella, la podía leer como un libro abierto, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, introduce 2 dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, una mano toma su cabeza acariciándola, poco a poca la lleva a un fulminante orgasmo, llevando su nombre en cada espasmo

Sube llenando de besos el camino hasta los labios de la rubia, quien la besa con desesperación, sintiendo su aroma y sabor en los labios de su amor – _creí que la gritaría nombres esta noche seria yo_ \- dice traviesa entre besos

- **y lo harás…aun no he comenzado** \- la toma de las caderas y la levanta , haciendo que las piernas de la morena se enrosquen en su cintura, mientras la besa apasionadamente y camina hacia la cama

Regina esta impresionada por lo fuerte que es Emma, la levanto y la lleva a la cama sin mayor esfuerzo, sintiendo con su cuerpo como se tensionan esos músculos que adora

Siente cuando es depositada con delicadeza en el colchón sin dejar de comerle la boca, los labios de la rubia, bajan al cuello, dejando su marca en ella, incentivada por los gemidos y jadeos de la morena, baja lentamente a sus pechos, tomándolos y deleitándose con ellos, sintiendo como enloquecía Regina, arqueándose, aferrándose a las sabanas, a su cabello, sonríe victoriosa cuando empieza a gemir su nombre quedamente con los ojos cerrados

Asalta una vez más su boca recibiendo la recompensa por su buen desempeño, ni aunque besara un millón de bocas, nadie la besaría como lo hacía Regina Mills en ese momento.

Vuelve a bajar llenado de besos el camino hasta su vientre , se yergue contemplando a la bella morena, mientras que sus manos recorren sus piernas hasta llegar a los zapatos para proceder a quitárselos delicadamente, suben de nuevo y sueltan el liguero, se inclina y empieza a besar y bajar las medias, hasta llegar a los pies de la reina que besa con adoración, hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, va subiendo llenando de besos y acariciándolas, besa de nuevo los pechos de la morena, que no ha dejado de gemir y moverse bajo sus caricias y besos, besándola con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo – **eres mi sueño hecho realidad, si todo lo que he vivido era para traerme a ti, lo viviría mil veces más sin dudar..Te amo Regina!** \- y se besan apasionadamente

Nuevas caricias y besos reparte por cada centímetro de ese cuerpo tan perfecto, retira con lentitud la tanga, y se acomoda entre las piernas de la morena, ya no aguanta más y devora con pasión la intimidad de ella, haciendo que se arqueara y sus manos buscaran una almohada para morderla, pero no era suficiente, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y la cabellera de la mujer que la estaba enloqueciendo de placer, como nunca había sentido – _oh…si…Emma…si_ \- el nombre de la Salvadora empezó a escucharse antes o después de otras como : _Dios, si, no, para, continua, madre mía, cielos_

Ver a la todopoderosa Regina Mills sollozar de placer no tenia precio, cuando sintió los dedos entrar en ella perdió el poco control que tenia, se dejo llevar, los sollozos fueron reemplazados por gritos de placer cuando la Rubia cumplió su palabra y la hizo ver estrellas

Sin salir de ella, sube y besas esos labios que han gritado hasta el cansancio su nombre y comienza unas suaves embestidas encadenando un segundo orgasmo a los pocos minutos, aprovechando cuando se arqueaba en uno de los espasmo, pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Regina, apretándola más a si, une sus sexos e inicia un balanceo suave que se va tornando fuerte al pasar los minutos, sus nombres escapan de sus labios simultáneamente al llegar a un clímax devastador, dejándolas a ambas sin fuerzas y jadeantes, estremeciéndose la una en brazos de la otra

– **Te amo mi Reina** \- dice la rubia antes de relajarse completamente, cansada por tantas emociones y sensaciones de la mejor noche de su vida, al fondo la música las hace dormir rápidamente (suena all of me)

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un mar de emociones encontradas se albergaban en su pecho, su primera vez con Emma, había sido única, especial, que ciega estaba, se para y va al gran ventanal de donde ve su apreciado manzano, lagrimas brotan cuando ve aun la marca de la motosierra en su tronco

Cuantas lágrimas se hubieran ahorrado sino hubiera sido tan cobarde. Ella seguía con Robín, cuando Emma le declaro sus sentimientos, porque no se lo dijo… para no sentirse juzgada, se imaginaba la bronca que le armaría, quizás hasta enfrentaría a Robín para que tomara una decisión por fin, porque así es ella

O porque no dejo a Robín… que irónico era el destino, las 2 opciones para su final feliz…un alma gemela casada y una mujer… pero no cualquier mujer, la madre de su hijo, la salvadora e hija de su mortal enemiga

Recordó la película, un triangulo amoroso similar, igual que Scarlett perdió a la persona que la amaba por seguir un espejismo y como ella debía seguir adelante – _después de todo mañana será otro día_ \- repitió. Se aferraría a lo que tenía para Salir a flote, sus hijos, lograría el perdón de Henry, con él a su lado, todo sería más fácil

… _ **.continuará….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia, gracias!..Disculpen la demora pero me tienen 100% ocupada, se les quiere..Besos**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

POV NARRADOR

La rubia tomaba su habitual chocolate con canela, sin embargo la mirada insistente de Ruby, ya la estaba cabreando

- _Que?_ \- dice mientras la mira desafiante- _escúpelo y que sea rápido_ \- mientras toma otro sorbo de su amado chocolate

- **en serio Swan, esperaba más de ti**!- responde también malhumorada la morena

La Rubia solo se encoje de hombros, sosteniéndole la mirada

- **o sea que te vale?-** se acerca al rostro de la rubia como queriendo leer sus ojos sin lograrlo

- _no, sino que no se dé que hablas, aun no soy vidente o algo por el estilo, así que tendrás que ser más clara_ \- le responde calmadamente mientras da otro sorbo

- **de verdad…enredarte con la mujer de Robín!-** le suelta sin anestesia recriminándola en cada palabra

Ante tales palabras y llevada por la sorpresa, escupe el chocolate bañando a su paso a la camarera

- _que!..De donde sacas esa locura, se puede saber?_ \- dice frunciendo las cejas a más no poder y tomando otro sorbo

- **es lo que se dice por el pueblo, que ayer abandono a Robín, porque vivirán juntas** \- responde con naturalidad mientras se limpia

Otra vez escupe su bebida

- **para de tomar…ya me has bañado 2 veces**!- dice indignada mientras se limpia nuevamente y le quita la taza

- _te lo buscaste por estar diciendo tonterías!.. Eso es totalmente falso, como has dicho, es la última mujer con la que me enredaría_ \- habla ofendida la rubia

- **entonces**?- le mira inquisidoramente

- _si hablamos pero como amigas, si lo dejó, no influencie su decisión, ni tengo ningún interés romántico o sexual en ella, conforme_!- le mira retadora y ambas se da miradas suspicaces como midiéndose en un duelo, hasta que la morena cede terreno y cambia de tema

- **que hay de cierto que no tenemos sheriff**?- dándole una nueva taza de chocolate a la canela

- _es falso, es David_ \- y le da un sorbo, disfrutándolo

 **-Y tú?-** Inquiere de nuevo la morena

- _Renuncie..Voy a tomarme un año sabático para terminar de recuperarme, ordenes del doctor_ \- responde cortante, no le interesa dar más detalles sobre sus decisiones

- **ahí viene tu "novia** "- dice burlonamente Ruby

La rubia se gira esperando ver a Regina, pero no, es Marian, voltea y mira a Ruby con odio, provocando una carcajada en la morena, terminando de enojarla, pero no solo con Ruby sino con ella por el desliz cometido, ya Regina no es su novia

- _Hola Emma_ \- le abraza emocionada la mujer y le da un beso en la mejilla

- **hola que tal** \- dice incomoda por su cercanía, no le gusta que invadan su espacio..Otra vez piensa en Regina y se maldice internamente..La cabeza apoyada en su hombro la saca de sus cavilaciones y la mirada asesina de Ruby la hacen reaccionar, se mueve haciendo que la otra morena se mueva también

- _podemos hablar, tengo tantas cosas que contarte-_ Marian dice emocionada

- **vale, ya desayunaste**?- La invita cortésmente

- _No-_

- **que deseas?-**

- _Que me recomiendas_ \- dice con su mejor sonrisa

- **no se …Ruby?** \- La susodicha le pasa el menú barriéndola a ambas con la mirada

 _-Esto por favor_ -sonriente toma la mano de la rubia para llevársela a una mesa, en eso ve a Kathryn en la puerta, que la mira seria, acusadoramente, "perfecto ella también" dice en su cabeza la rubia

 **-Hola Kathryn..Como estas?-**

- _Bien gracias Emma_ \- responde secamente

 **-Y Regina como le fue en el hospital**?-

 _-Bien afortunadamente, algo anémica y gastritis leve, con descanso se recuperará_ \- mientras no deja de mirarlas de pies a cabeza

 **-Gracias ..Euh…por todo-** y se va a la mesa escogida por Marian

 _-Así que es cierto_ \- mientras una vez más mira a la pareja en cuestión

 **-Lo niega y le creo** \- responde la morena

 _-Pero no parece-_

 **-De pronto la que esta enrollada es Marian sola y no sería la única-**

 _-A que te refieres_ \- pregunta curiosa

 **-Pensé que lo sabías y que eras otra candidata** \- responde burlonamente

 _-No se dime-_

- **Pues que hay muchas aspirantes en convertirse en la novia de la salvadora y las más ambiciosas en la futura Sra. Swan** \- dice bajo como si fuera un top secret nacional

 _-Como!_ \- abre sus ojos sorprendida, mirando de nuevo a la pareja dispareja

 **-Si desde que se enteraron que a nuestra salvadora le gusta la acera del frente, muchas han salido a pasearse de ese lado** \- dice con una sonrisa

- _No te lo puedo creer- dice_ mientras piensa en cierta morena que no le hará ninguna gracia la noticia

 **-Y eso no es todo, hay también caballeros que desean recuperarla y hacer que regrese a la acera correcta** -

 _-Entonces pasa muy ocupada-_

 **-No ni cuenta se da de todos esos galanteos o simplemente los ignora, aun no se de verdad** \- se encoje de hombros

Mira y ve concurrida la cafetería y muchos ojos puestos en la Salvadora, que solo se dedica a devolver los saludos y sonrisas que recibe de los presentes con apatía marcada

- _ **Siendo sinceros Emma es el mejor partido de lejos de este pueblo, hermosa, soltera, la salvadora, princesa heredera del Bosque encantado, lo que les convertiría en Reina o Rey consorte a futuro**_ \- interviene la abuelita en la conversación

 _ **-Ahh…si tuviera 20 años menos estaría también en la competencia**_ \- dice en un suspiro la Abuela, recibiendo una mirada escandalizada de su nieta y una carcajada de la Rubia

 _ **-Pensándolo bien a Emma le van las maduritas**_ \- dice emocionada

 **-Abuela!-** la reprende la morena

- _ **Si no me mires así…o cuantos años crees que tiene Regina!-**_

 **-Creo que no le hará gracia a su alteza que comentes sobre su edad-**

 _ **-Que me venga a reclamar**_ \- dice desafiante

En eso Emma se para y va a salir, provocando que muchos se paren de sus mesas a la vez

 **-Hey Swan regresas** \- pregunta la abuelita

 _-Si. No me demoro_ \- y sale rápido siendo seguida por la mirada de Marian y de todos los presentes,

Haciendo que se sienten de nuevo

 _ **-Ruby! ve y toma rápido los pedidos. Yo atiendo aquí a Kathryn**_ \- quien la mira interrogativamente

 _ **-Estoy que le propongo que coma gratis las 3 veces del día con tal de tener esto lleno, que te sirvo**_ \- la rubia sonríe al comprender

- _Te, café, crosaint de jamón y queso y 2 porciones de tarta manzana para llevar_ -

 _ **-Que tal Regina, que está enferma**_?-

 _-Si, afortunadamente no es nada grave, aunque no falta quien se quiera aprovechar_ -

 _ **-Como quien?-**_ dice curiosa mientras empaca el pedido

 _-Gold ayer la iba a atacar frente a la farmacia, había demasiada gente y tal vez por eso se arrepintió_ \- revisa el pedido – _Bueno, gracias_ \- paga y se marcha

Ruby ve abuela con el ceño fruncido, se acerca, le entrega las órdenes y le pregunta que le pasa

- _ **No tolero la injusticia, y puede que Regina no sea santo de mi devoción, pero me da cólera que Gold se quiera aprovechar de su enfermedad para atacarla-**_

 _-Cómo?, cuando_?- dice malgeniada también mientras su pensamiento viaja a la Rubia Swan

 _ **-Ayer me acaba de decir Miss Nolan, frente a la farmacia… Que más se puede esperar de ese monstruo….Bueno voy a preparar los pedidos, cuando regrese Emma no la dejes ir tan rápido-**_

La morena asiente, pensando que no le hará ninguna gracia a su amiga la noticia

Cuando la ve entrar la llama – _Emma_!- esta le hace una seña que espere, va donde Marian y habla con ella, quien se levanta y la abraza, dándole las gracias sin parar y se marcha, contenta

La rubia se acerca al mostrador donde la mira una no tan contenta morena

- **antes que digas nada, le di mi trabajo, hable con el padre de Belle y acepto, ahora ella está sola con un hijo a cuestas, no tiene amigos o familia, así que solo hice mi papel de Salvadora, vale** \- le cuenta de un tirón, como queriendo evitar una nueva reprimenda de su amiga

 _-Emma…tengo que decirte algo_ \- la mira alerta no le gusto el tono de la joven- _Gold trato de atacar ayer a Regina en la farmac…-_

No termina pues como un huracán sale una furiosa rubia, con ideas de patear muchos traseros

Toma el celular, - _Hey Swan…si…ah..Bien… Regresas? Ok no tardes..Bye_ \- hace la parada al ver que nuevamente se iban los clientes

Efectivamente, hablo con el dependiente de la farmacia que le confirmo lo dicho por Ruby, mas no de lo que hablaron, no era tan tonto y arriesgarse a terminar en cenizas por alguno de los dos, por meter las narices donde no debía

La rubia sentía que su rabia crecía y crecía al imaginarse la escena y a la Morena herida, el dependiente quedo boquiabierto cuando La Salvadora, desaparece en un humo blanco y dorado

Se materializa en la tienda de antigüedades, ante un asombrado Gold

- _Vaya que honor La Salvadora en persona!_ \- dice burlonamente

- **Déjate de sarcasmos Rumpel, seré breve, aléjate de Regina, no se te ocurra de nuevo levantar un dedo en su contra o veras de lo que soy capaz!** \- dice amenazante mientras se acerca al mostrador apoyando las manos en el vidrio del mismo

- _Quien lo diría que estarías defendiendo a la Reina a pesar de los enormes cuern..-_

No termina sus palabras, a su alrededor estallan todos los vidrios, estantes, puertas ventanas, sus preciosas e invaluables pociones, cuando se gira para hacerle pagar a la rubia su osadía, se queda sin aliento, los ojos antes verdeazulados, están totalmente dorados, sintiendo la magia de la salvadora correr por su cuerpo, buscando por donde salir y continuar destruyendo, y obviamente no sería el que la provocara

- **Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré aléjate de Regina…y si lo hago no es por ella sino por mi hijo, no me perdonaría si algo le pasase y yo no moviera una paja para evitarlo…si una vez se recupere se matan no seré quien llore sobres sus tumbas** \- Se aleja sin darle la espalda

 _-Entonces deberé esperar meses o años por su "enfermedad"…ah señorita Swan se le olvida pagar el destrozo que causo a mi humilde establecimiento-_ provocando un gesto de incomprensión en la rubia por todo lo dicho

Ahí es cuando es consciente del destrozo causado, solo gira la mano, dejando todo en perfecto estado, incluso las pociones de los estantes - **Cual destrozo Rumpel**?- responde con ironía y una sonrisa ladeada, antes de desaparecer de nuevo en humo blanco y dorado

- _Que desperdicio de poder_ \- dice sin salir de su asombro, siente unos pasos tras él, Belle se le une

- _ **aun no lo sabe-**_

 _-No…y quisiera estar en primera fila cuando se entere-_

…

Henry ve a una mal encarada madre, se le notaba a leguas el mal genio que tiene, algo había pasado

 _-Que pasa má?-_

La Rubia le cuenta todo lo ocurrido desde la cafetería hasta la conversación con Gold

- _Má no puedes permitir que la gente le hagan daño ahora que esta vulnerable! Mamá tiene muchos enemigos que aun no entienden que ya no es la Reina Malvada_ \- dice angustiado el muchacho

La mujer solo Aprieta los labios tan fuerte hasta formar una línea

 **-No te preocupes chico, nada malo le pasara, te lo prometo-**

Aunque en su mente no dejaban de sonar las palabras de Rumpel " _Entonces deberé esperar meses o años por su enfermedad"_

 **-Que tienes Regina**?- dice en susurro

…..

… _ **.continuará….**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia, gracias!..Disculpen la demora pero me tienen 100% ocupada, se les quiere..Besos**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

…

POV NARRADOR

…..

En la mansión Mills, suena el timbre, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos, abre y recibe con una sonrisa a Kath, invitándola a pasar a la cocina, para desayunar

\- _Regina, te cuento para que no te tomen de sorpresa como a mí los chismes del pueblo_ \- dice completamente seria

- **Jajaja, que dicen que estoy desahuciada** -bromea la morena

La otra mujer duda - _No es sobre ti….sino de Emma y …. Marian_ -

La Morena deja la taza, mientras mira fijamente a su compañera, sin decir más palabras

Le cuenta todo lo dicho por Ruby

Siente la rabia subir por su cuerpo trata de calmarse, cierra los ojos, al ver el espanto de la otra mujer, lo que no sabe es que sus ojos se volvieron violetas, de ahí el susto de Kath

No puede hacer nada, no puede ni tiene ningún derecho ya no, con gusto iría y les dejaría claro a todos esos insolentes quien es la dueña de la Rubia en mención

Y es la verdad, Emma es por lejos lo mejor de Storybrooke y del Bosque Encantado, ella la tuvo y la perdió por tonta…ya no puede luchar por su Rubia…además está embarazada..Coloca las manos en su vientre, sintiendo seguridad al hacerlo

Se recupera y vuelve a su máscara de frialdad, no más debilidad, no más vulnerabilidad, abre los ojos, los cuales ya han vuelto a su normalidad, toma su taza de té, como si nada

- _Que piensas hacer_?-

- **Nada, solo deseo que escoja lo mejor..Aunque con sus gustos** …- dice sarcásticamente, mientras eleva su ceja

- _En serio_?-

- **Si y no quiero hablar sobre el tema…debo pensar en mis hijos, en cómo recuperar a Henry y como cuidar de este** \- acaricia su vientre suavemente

- _Y que has descubierto hasta ahora…puede ser de Emma?_ -

Respira..- **no, nada concreto, nada lo confirma pero también nada lo descarta, existen posibilidades únicamente** -

Kath aprieta la mano de su amiga, quien le devuelve la sonrisa

- _Has tomado los medicamentos_ -

- **Si…debo recuperarme, por mi bebe, por mi, el encuentro con Gold me dejo ver lo vulnerable que estoy no solo con el sino con todos** -

Se levantan pues la rubia debe ir a la Alcaldía a trabajar, se despide con un beso - _nos vemos esta tarde para ver como sigues y darte el informe del día-_

…*************************************************************************

Si debía descansar unas horas, preparar el almuerzo y leer nuevamente

Le mando un mensaje a Henry como hacia todos los días y como siempre no recibió respuesta

Esperaría unos días que estuviera más fuerte para buscarlo en la escuela, y hablar con él, explicarle sus miedos y confusiones y lo arrepentida que esta de haber herido a su madre

Los mareos y nauseas continúan, ya empiezan los cambios corporales, también ha leído sobre el desarrollo del embarazo pues es nuevo para ella y quiere estar alerta sobre lo normal o no del mismo

Se da una siesta de un par de horas, se ducha de nuevo y baja para preparar el almuerzo, lasaña mixta con extra queso, jugo de manzana, mientras prepara todo come una chocolatina para evitar los bajones de azúcar, prepara además tarta de manzana para picar entre comidas

Deja todo en el horno limpia y organiza la cocina y va al estudio a continuar con la lectura de sus libros, debe encontrar algo para salir de dudas

Le saca de su concentrada lectura el timbre, junta las cejas, no espera visitas, nuevamente suena sea quien sea va a lamentar la interrupción

Al llegar a la puerta espera unas segundos y se viste de su máscara fría y cruel, abre y para su sorpresa es abrazada y besada sin poder evitarlo por unos segundos, hasta que con asco se separa después de empujarlo con fuerzas

- **Que demonios crees que haces** \- grita enfurecida

- _Te amo Regina, te extraño, me haces falta_ \- avanza de nuevo

- **No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo Robín**!- le amenaza con fuego en sus ojos

- _Que pasa amor por qué me rechazas_ \- insiste tercamente, buscando aun el contacto con el cuerpo de la morena

- **Hay que ver lo estúpida que he sido, como permití que alguien tan insignificante como tu entrara en mi vida** \- escupe con veneno

- _Fue el destino Darling, el polvo de hadas unió nuestros caminos, yo soy_ …-

Es interrumpido con rabia **\- Deja de hablar tonterías, tú y tu polvo de hadas se pueden ir al infierno ahora mismo…soy una Reina y nunca debí aceptar aunque la magia lo dijera que mi alma gemela fuera un plebeyo tan corriente** \- dándole una mirada de desprecio, que hasta un simple popo de perro tendría mayor valor

- _Si, pero muy bien que la Reina se dejaba follar hasta el cansancio por_ …-

Lo inmoviliza con magia y lo acerca amenazante, metiendo su mano en el pecho del hombre apretando su corazón hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor

- **No te equivoques querido y no olvides quien soy, no te creas tan especial porque no lo eres, he tenido mejores amantes…aunque si hay una persona que no tiene comparación y no eres tu…es Emma, ella si me dominaba, ella si despertaba emociones y sensaciones jamás vividas…tu nunca serás como ella ni fuera ni dentro de mi cama….**

 **Y algo más a la Reina no se la follan, la Reina Folla!, tu siempre estuviste debajo, siempre estuviste a mis pies, no al revés querido-**

Lo suelta cayendo de rodillas ante ella

- _Tu me amas aunque digas lo contrario_ \- se levanta temeroso

Lo barre con una mirada de desprecio - .. **Nadie te ama, ni siquiera tu esposa que por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la porquería de hombre con la que se caso** \- abre los ojos sorprendidos

- **Si querido ya sé que te mandaron a volar y que crees que soy el segundo plato de tu mesa…, solo hasta que ella te deja es que te dignas a venir** -

Sonríe pensando que todo se debe a los celos

- _Yo lo siento amor quise venir pero no quería tu rechazo pero no aguante mas_ -

- **Oh basta, de verdad piensas que creeré tu argumento tan ridículo**!-

- _Querida_..-

- **Escúcham** e- hace aparecer fuego en su mano - **porque no lo repetiré última vez que vienes a mi casa, ultima vez que te atreves a hablarme y por sobre todo última vez que me tocas y besas o te juro por mi hijo, que te hare recordar muy bien el pasado y conocerás a la verdadera Reina que hay en mi-**

Desaparece el fuego y gira la muñeca para desaparecerlo en una nube morada para hacerlo aparecer frente a Grannys totalmente desnudo y pintado de morado convirtiéndose obviamente en el nuevo chisme del pueblo

- _ **Alguien se topo con una Reina mal humorada**_ -, comenta guasona Ruby, provocando las risas de todos los presentes

Varios minutos después suena de nuevo el timbre, interrumpiendo la lectura de la Reina, esta vez es una enojada Alcaldesa la que abre, dispuesta a reducir a cenizas a ese tonto insolente

Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y su corazón se encoje, agacha la cabeza, cae de rodillas y tiende su mano a esa persona que conociéndola, sabe que lo que acaba de hacer Regina Mills, La Alcaldesa de Storybrooke y Reina del Bosque Encantado, nunca lo ha hecho, nunca se ha doblegado así ante nadie

- **Perdóname, lo lamento mucho**!- dice entre lagrimas esperando que su mano sea tomada

No solamente es tomada sino que también se arrodilla ante ella la abraza y llorando le responde

- _perdóname a mí,…. te quiero mamá….-_

… _ **.continuará….**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia, gracias!.. Tuve un pequeño bloqueo espero les guste, se les quiere..Besos**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

POV NARRADOR

Ambas figuras siguen abrazados entre besos y lagrimas

- **Gracias por estar aquí** \- le dice la morena sin dejar de acariciarlo como si quisiera convencerse que no está soñando

Se Levantan y se van al sofá tomados de la mano, sigue Acariciando su rostro, cabellos, besándolo en la frente

- **Lamento tanto haberte hecho daño** \- le dice entre sollozos

- _Y yo, mamá_ \- le responde el muchacho mientras Seca las lágrimas de ella

- _No soy quien para juzgarte, simplemente te equivocaste y debes asumir las consecuencias de dicha elección_ -

- **Si lo sé y me está pesando, he perdido a Emma y casi te pierdo a ti** -

- _Nos hiciste mucho daño..A todos, incluida a ti misma…para mí era duro ver a má sufriendo…de día mostrando que todo estaba bien, riendo, bromeando…pero todo cambiaba cuando nos creía dormidos…la escuchaba llorar, muchas noches, veía como se transportaba, a donde iba no sé, solo que cuando regresaba ya no lloraba, solo se dormía y en la mañana seguía con su actuación_ –

Esas palabras hieren a la morena, saber por su hijo, lo que había sufrido su otra madre por su causa

- **Estaba muy confundida…solo quiero que me escuches…no estoy tratando de justificarme, pues no la tengo…solo escúchame por favor** -

Y así empezó a contarle lo del hechizo de Tink, sus miedos e inseguridades, el miedo a seguir sola, como Emma puso su mundo de cabeza y fuera de control

Fue un par de horas donde madre e hijo se abrieron el corazón, donde abundaron las lágrimas, las sonrisas y promesas implícitas de confiar mutuamente

- **Ya va siendo hora de almorzar…hice lasaña..Te quedas** -

La enorme sonrisa del muchacho fue la más bella respuesta para la morena

Al irse a parar, sufrió un mareo que la obligo a sentarse de nuevo

- _Mama…que te pasa, estas bien? Te traigo agua_?-

- **No tranquilo mi príncipe ya se me está pasando...se me bajo el azúcar.. Ven vamos a comer** -

La miraba con el ceño fruncido y la siguió a la cocina

- _Que es lo que realmente tienes mama? Tú nunca te enfermas, no recuerdo siquiera que te hubiera dado gripe_ -

- **No es nada cariño, solo estoy un poco débil, debo tomar unos complementos vitamínicos y descansar por unos días y estaré como nueva** — dice con una sonrisa

El joven podía notar la tristeza en la sonrisa y mirada de su madre morena

- _Bien si así lo quieres_ -

Da media vuelta por su mochila disponiendo a irse dejando a la morena sorprendida

- **Henry que pasa**!-

- _Disculpa sino me quedo a ver como lo que te traes entre manos te estalla en el rostro de nuevo…solo espero que esta vez no le hagas daño a má, de paso a mí y mucho menos a ti…adiós mama!-_

- **No te vayas Henry**!- suplica Regina

Pero el muchacho no hace caso y abre la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse para siempre

- **Estoy embarazada**!- dice apresuradamente

Se voltea sorprendido

- **Estoy embarazada y aun no sé quien** …- se calla decir padre? Madre? Piensa

- _Mamá! Con cuantos te a_ …- dice ceñudo

- **Henry! … por favor!... no sé si es de Robín… o de…** \- responde indignada

- _Má?_ -

Asiente la morena

Cierra la puerta tira la mochila corre a abrazar a su mamá emocionado - _Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita..Má se volverá loca!_ -

- **Cariño, aun no le podemos decir nada a Emma, hasta estar segura que es de ella, no quiero volver a herirla** \- dice conciliadora la Morena, mientras acaricia su rostro

- _Mamá este bebe es un Swan lo sé, lleva la firma de má, por donde lo mires_!- dice entusiasmado

- **porque dices eso** \- dice sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar al muchacho

- _quien más se desvive por complacerte en todos tus caprichos, má no puede negarte nada y le encanta llevarte la contraria, además quien sería tan irresponsable de dejar embarazada a su novia_ \- responde como si fuera lo más obvio

- **No es tan sencillo mi príncipe** \- y le cuentas sus dudas, lo mismo que hablo con Kath, de cómo pudo romper su maldición, pero no engendrar a su hijo, como ha estado leyendo libros y libros sin encontrar nada en concreto

- _ya se…Operación Miescher_!- dice emocionado

- **Mies..Qué?-**

- _Miescher, mamá, quien descubrió el ADN_ \- vira los ojos provocando una risa de su mama

- _Me gusta verte reír_ \- y se abraza más a ella

- **Gracias cariño** -

- _Robín lo sabe_?- dice serio

- **No.. Nunca lo sabrá….si no es Emma, diré que tuve otros amantes, no lo quiero en mi vida o la de mi hijo** \- dice con seguridad la morena

- _Quien más lo sabe_?-

- **Pues Whale, Kath y nosotros** -

- _Le pediré permiso a má, para quedarme hoy y ver como la persuado para quedarme sino a dormir, todas las tardes hasta que empieces a trabajar nuevamente_ -

- **Si pero no puedes descuidar tus estudios Henry** -

- _Buenos los fines de semana…y después de hacer mis tareas podría ir a tu despacho y ayudarte a buscar o a Kath cuando estés ocupada_ \- sonríe súper emocionado por su nueva operación

El joven hablo con su rubia madre expresándole deseo de quedarse en la casa de su otra madre hasta que esta mejorara lo que preocupo a la rubia, aunque este le dijera que no era nada grave, su superpoder le decía que había gato encerrado en todo este asunto y lo averiguaría

Obviamente tuvo su encontronazo con sus padres ya que no estaban de acuerdo que pasara tanto tiempo con Regina, más por el daño que le había ocasionado a toda la familia Charming, se armo de mucha paciencia, que ya era decir mucho, pero el tema Regina, nunca estarían de acuerdo nunca y no les culpaba

El joven se turnaba entre los 2 hogares para no causar más discordia, pero dejo claro que su mama es y será Regina y no le daría la espalda

Ya había pasado casi un mes y nada en concreto aun, habían leído prácticamente todos los libros de Regina, hasta los que tenían en el mausoleo sin resultado

La acompaño a los exámenes de rutina con Kath, estuvo feliz cuando vio a su hermano o hermana en la ecografía, todo salió perfecto no se veía ninguna anomalía

La Reina padecía los síntomas normales que causan las hormonas muy irritante o muy sensible, sus pechos habían crecido y ya se sentía un poco más apretada en sus ropas, quería ir de compras pero eso hubiera causado habladurías por lo que mágicamente renovó su vestuario

- _Mama, creo que debes hablar con má, dentro de poco se te empezara a notar y es mejor que se entere por ti y no por boca de otros_ -

Asintió si mañana buscaría la manera de hablar con Emma

Como hacía todas las mañanas la rubia pasaba para llevar a Henry al colegio y después desayunaba en Grannys antes de iniciar sus labores varias, la verdad se le medía a todo, llevaba encomiendas, personas, pintaba, podaba, etc.

Si muy ocupada pero no tan gratificante económicamente, eso le comentaba a su hijo, camino a la escuela, ya había hablado con sus padres, quienes no compartieron su decisión pero la respetarían…quería regresar a Boston a trabajar como caza recompensas

- _Má no puede irte, no ahora_ \- dice angustiado el muchacho

- **Porque? que pasa**?- responde frunciendo el ceño

- _Prométeme que no te irás hasta que hables con mama…prométemelo_ \- suplico

- **Ok chico pero no te alteres, vale** -

Nuevamente su superpoder se encendió que sería aquello para que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, estaría muriendo Regina…no, desecho la idea…la veía todos los días cuando iba por Henry y siempre le dedicaba su más bella sonrisa, que le hacía olvidar hasta de su nombre…no, no la veía desahuciada, es mas la veía más bella que siempre, aunque si se lo preguntaran lo negaría hasta morir, estaba más radiante, su piel, cabellos, mas voluptuoso su cuerpo, sus pechos…

- _Má estas bien?_ \- pregunta curioso el joven

- **Ehh, si chico porque**?-

- _Porque estas roja y estas como respirando con dificultad_ \- dice como si nada

- **Yo..No…tengo hambre…mucha hambre** \- dice un poco apenada, si tenía hambre, pero de otra cosa o mejor dicho de alguien

- _Cuando no!_ \- bromea

- **No te quejes que tu eres igual a mi** \- le responde mientras que con una mano lo despeina

Haciendo que rieran de sus palabras y haciendo que recuperara un poco el control de su cuerpo, si al parecer hoy debería matarse más en el trabajo o en los ejercicios para sacar toda esa energía de su cuerpo

Lo deja en el colegio y pasa a Grannys

- **Hey rubs, que tal** \- saluda a la joven camarera

- _Hey rubia, adivina qué?... Apareció Barney Porno de nuevo!_ \- provocando una sonrisa ladeada en la rubia…- _lo de siempre_ \- afirma con inconfundible sonrisa

- _ **Si hay personas que no entienden y tientan demasiado su suerte, esta es la que..Cuarta o quinta vez que Regina le hace lo mismo**_ \- interrumpe la abuelita, su nieta solo asiente

- **Si Rubs, gracias…hola abuelita** \- saluda la rubia a la mayor

- _Hola Swan, como estas_?-

- **Normal, la misma rutina** -

- _Pero eso está por cambiar…mira_ \- dice mientras le pica un ojo a su nieta para que no se pierda de nada

Voltea y ve llegar a una despampanante morena, enfundada en un vestido gris oscuro, escote en V, hasta la rodilla, cinturón negro delgado en la cintura, medias negras, botas de punta caña alta de tacon 5 cm y abrigo negro suelto, muy ejecutivo y sexy, lo que significaba que Regina se reintegraría a sus labores en la Alcaldía

Se quedo sin palabras al verla entrar con esa elegancia tan propia, su porte, su belleza inigualable, si, llevaba escrito en cada uno de sus gestos "The Queen is Back, bitches out"

Solo ella poseía esa magnificencia, haciendo sentir a las demás personas como meros y afortunados mortales, que tenían el honor de verla

Miro a los presentes con su ceja alzada, haciendo que más de uno, bajara la mirada incapaz de sostenerla

Si ahora a marcar territorio, por lo que concentro su mirada y sonrisa en cierta rubia que la miraba boquiabierta y no era para menos…tenía el cabello corto media melena como cuando la conoció, sus ojos maquillados y delineados, volviéndolos casi hipnóticos y esos labios de infarto perfectamente delineados y de un rojo que provocaba morderlos hasta el cansancio

- _Miss Swan_ \- con su voz más sensual que provoco más de un gemido y un erizar de piel instantáneo entre los comensales, ni hablar de quien iba dirigido el saludo, si antes no pensaba ahora menos, solo podía seguirla con la mirada y observar lo perfecta que es

- _Miss Lucas lo de siempre por favor_ \- mientras se coloca al lado de la rubia en trance

Si perfecta voz, perfecta manera de sonreír, perfecta manera de acomodar su cabello tras la oreja, perfecta manera de mirarla y bajar los ojos, perfecta manera de coquetearle…

Recibe y paga, no sin antes tomar una servilleta, girarse tomarla de la barbilla a la rubia y limpiarle la comisura de los labios

- _Querida, estas babeando_ \- susurra seductoramente sin perder su sonrisa y mirándola de una forma que sería capaz de derretir un iceberg

Y se marcha sintiendo las miradas de todos en ella

Sabe que no tendría que esperar mucho y sonríe victoriosa cuando escucha - **Regina…espera!-**

Se gira y mira como llega una apresurada rubia a su encuentro, que cuando la tiene cerca entra en corto circuito de nuevo

- _Si Miss Swan, en que le puedo ayudar_?-

" _ **Que voz…en todo, todito, todo**_ "

- _Miss Swan_?-

" _ **oh Dios, que bella, que labios, wow que senos**_!"

- _Miss Swan_!- la rubia la mira con la misma expresión que tenia la primera vez que se conocieron años atrás

 **\- Hi… Eh….si ..Eh…yo** …- dice tartamudeando saliendo de su trance

- _Si…usted…?-_ responde burlonamente, orgullosa por el impacto que causa en la rubia

- **Eh…quería preguntarle si podría recuperar mi cargo!- "** _ **quee!...en serio Swan, tu no que te ibas**_ _"_ se golpea mentalmente

- _Por supuesto Miss Swan_ \- gira la muñeca hace aparecer la placa y desliza un dedo por el vientre duro de la rubia hasta llegar a la pretina del Jean donde encaja la placa con un gemido

- _Siempre ha sido tuyo…como todo_ \- la mira sugerente

" _ **diosmiodiosmiodiosmiodiosmio**_ "

Ambas se pierden en la mirada de la otra, pero son sacadas de su burbuja por una voz tímida

- _Emma_ …-

La susodicha se gira, no sabe si agradecer o maldecir la interrupción

- **Marian…hola..Como estas** \- se preocupa al ver la cara de angustia de la mujer en cuestión - **Que pasa..-**

- _Podemos hablar por favor_ \- dice nerviosa

- **Si claro**...- se voltea a pedirle excusas a la morena, si las miradas mataran estarían bajo tierra en ese instante

- _No te preocupes…de todas manera se enterara….estoy embarazada Emma!_...- suelta de repente, la rubia la mira sorprendida

Lo siguiente que escucha es a Regina llamarla y al mirarla, recibe la más grande bofetada que le han dado en su vida

- **auchhhhhhh** \- reacciona por fin y ve alejarse una muy enojada morena

… _ **.continuará….**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias!.. Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

 **PD.. No me odien (pucheros)**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

Mira a una sorprendida Marian…

- _Que paso_?-

- **No sé qué demonios fue eso pero averiguare** \- mientras se acaricia la mejilla aun doliente

- _Emma perdona que te incomode pero eres mi única amiga_ \- dice apenada la morena

- **Vale no te preocupes** \- aunque su mente estaba con Regina - **Ya Robín lo sabe** -

- _No, aun no_ \- agacha su cabeza

- **Debe saberlo es su derecho y responsabilidad** \- mientras toma su barbilla y le levanta el rostro para mirarla a los ojos

- _No quiero volver con el…no me ama….ni siquiera una vez me ha buscado…y parece que a Regina, si…a pesar que lo humilla, la sigue buscando_ \- responde dolida

- **Habla con el…como te dije, es su derecho…. No significa que estés obligada a regresar a su lado y si te lo ofrece o quiere, que sea bajo tus reglas** -

- _Gracias Emma_ \- y le da un cálido abrazo, el cual es devuelto por la Rubia

- **Llámame si necesitas algo, vale** -

Parte rauda a la alcaldía a tiempo de ver partir el Mercedes, no le seguiría aun no, le daría tiempo a calmarse pero a medio día hablarían y no podrá escaparse

Llega a la comisaría donde se sorprende David, al verla y mas con la placa en su cintura

 **-Hey** …- saluda como una niña en espera de un regaño

- _Que_ …-

- **Es una larga historia** \- interrumpe

- _Te escucho-_ dice mientras se cruza de brazos

- **Me deje llevar y le pedí mi reintegro a Regina** \- mirándolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado

- _Bueno, hay que mirar el lado bueno..Al menos no te iras de Storybrooke…en que estabas pensando ah_ \- le mira frunciendo el ceño y tratando de ver que mas faltaba al relato

" _ **ese es el problema no estaba pensando**_ " Solo se encoje de hombros y sigue haciéndole ojitos

- _Vamos, esa mirada la invente yo, no querrás volver con Regina, cierto_?- pregunta mal encarado

- **Nooooo de donde sacas eso**!- " _ **mierda**_ "

- _Porque te conozco y sé que eres débil con todo lo que respecta a ella, podría afirmar que es tu obsesión_ \- dice con seguridad

- **No estoy obsesionada** \- responde enojada, " _ **yo débil…y con Regina…o si…mierda Si…hace conmigo lo que quiere"**_ Lo mira incrédulo

- **Solo que es muy compleja nuestra historia, además compartimos un hijo, siempre tendremos ese lazo** -

- _Bueno será creerte pero al menor indicio de algo que no me guste yo mismo te llevare al límite y te sacare del pueblo a patadas, de acuerdo_?- provocando una sonrisa en la rubia

- **De acuerdo, ahora …retroaliméntame por favor** -

La pone al día de todo lo ocurrido en los meses que estuvo ausente y en los papeles que se deben actualizar… pone manos a la obra con ellos y así mataría el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de ir por su hijo

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el 108 de la calle Mifflin se veían volar cosas y romperse en pedazos, todos lanzados por una furiosa Reina _**"maldita rubia, acaso no sabe lo que significa sexo seguro!..Marian embarazada!"**_

A su mente venían imágenes de ellas haciendo el amor, encendiendo mas el fuego de su interior hasta que cansada se deja caer en el piso del salón, recordó las palabras de Emma " _ **ahora sabrás lo que me hiciste vivir**_ **"** y llora…

xxxxxxxxxxx-xx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma es recibida con una enorme sonrisa de su hijo quien no esconde la satisfacción de verla con la placa de sheriff de nuevo, lo que significaba que ya no se iría y que las cosas se arreglaron entre sus madres

- _Hey má…felicidades_ \- y la abraza

- **Gracias chico** \- mientras desordena su cabello como es su costumbre

- _Hablaste con mama_?-

- **Hablar, hablar aun no pero lo haremos en unos instantes, ven vamos** \- y lo conduce a su amado escarabajo y parten a la mansión Mills

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Marian después de despedirse de Emma, llama a Robín y le pide verse en la casa que habitaban, llega nerviosa, La recibe el hombre en el porche al parecer iba al bosque pues llevaba su arco y flechas

- _A que debo el honor de tu llamada…ya se aburrió de ti La Salvadora…ya anda tras las faldas de Regina, como sabrás…-_ dice sarcástico

- _ **Lamento que perdieras tu tiempo…es un error el que este aquí**_ \- dice dolida por las palabras de su ex y trata de marcharse

- _Bueno ya lo estas, así que dime que pasa_ \- responde malhumorado

- _ **Estoy embarazada**_ \- mientras trata de leer su reacción

- _Y que tiene que ver conmigo_ \- dice secamente sin emoción

- _ **Eres el padre**_!- le reclama dolida

- _No, no lo soy…crees que te aceptare de nuevo, cuando te has revolcado con la rubia tonta delante de todo el pueblo…críalo con tu nuevo amor_ \- dice mientras la toma de los hombros para empujarla haciéndola caer y se va

- _ **Es tu hijo, como puedes ser tan**_..- le dice entre lagrimas

Se devuelve furioso

- _No, el único hijo que me interesa es el que tendré con Regina!…-_ haciendo que abra sus ojos con sorpresa

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

Después de aparecer desnudo por primera vez, se convirtió en el hazmerreir del pueblo, no entendía el cambio de Regina, que lo despreciara a ese punto, que no soportara mirarlo, su orgullo de hombre estaba dañado, se dedico a vigilar a la morena, al día siguiente ve como parquea el conocido escarabajo amarillo frente a la mansión.

Minutos después sale el hijo de la rubia acompañado de su amor, que le dedicaba las miradas y sonrisas que le pertenecían a la otra mujer

Encendiendo los celos incontrolables del hombre " _ **pero que mierda le ven…se le está ofreciendo…eres una puta Regina!. Ese fue mi error debí tratarte como lo que eres… una puta**_!"

- _por eso cambiaste...te vas a arrepentir de haberme humillado_ -masculla entre dientes por la rabia

Siguió vigilándola, y sus celos descontrolándose, cada vez que llegaba la Rubia y veía como se desvivía la morena por atenderla, los minutos que duraba la visita de la misma

Observo que solo Kath, Henry y Regina, pasaban juntos o salían, muy pocas veces estaba sola, noto con extrañeza los sitios a que iban al mausoleo familiar, a la biblioteca, siempre los mismos, hasta que un día fueron los 3 al hospital _**"no veo que estén enfermos…están felices**_ " los siguió, vio que estaban en espera de Whale, quien los llevo a donde realizaban ecografías, después de casi una hora salieron igual de felices

Por eso aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, regreso al hospital, ingreso al consultorio de Whale, no sabía a ciencia cierta que buscaba, pero sabía que algo importante pasaba con Regina, todos estaban con llave, pero eso no era impedimento, con una ganzúa y su navaja, abrió uno a uno, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa….Regina estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Siguió vigilándola para hablar con ella, esperando la oportunidad, cuando se presento, una vez que iba saliendo no lo dejo ni hablar cuando se encontró nuevamente desnudo y pintado de morado

Quien se creía, no podía negarle el derecho de estar con su hijo

En otra ocasión salía de la alcaldía con Kath, y la espero apoyado en el Mercedes, apenas salió del edificio, hizo un gesto de fastidio y nuevamente lo desaparece sin tiempo de decir "A"

Así 2 veces más, cansado de tantas humillaciones, le iba a enseñar a esa puta quien manda, antes que pudiera mover sus malditas muñecas, tendría una flecha en ellas, sin magia no eres más que una estúpida mujerzuela y como tal la trataría

- _quieres que te dominen, yo lo hare…serás mi mujer, mi esclava, esta vez serás tú quien este a mis pies Regina Mills_ \- dice con ojos inyectados en odio y lujuria

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suena el timbre, abre una muy seria Morena, se había cambiado por algo mas cómodo pero formal, sin sus tacones, solo sandalias bajas, sin embargo seguía igual de imponente así no se viera tan alta

Abraza cariñosa al muchacho - _Miss Swan_ \- dedicándole una mirada fulminante

- **Alcaldesa** \- le responde con una sonrisa burlona

- _Todo bien_ \- Henry nota la tensión del ambiente

- _Perfectamente_ \- responde la morena sin dejar de mirar a la rubia queriendo hacerla desaparecer en el aire

- **Podemos hablar Regina** \- sigue con su sonrisa ladeada

- _De qué_?- responde con su ceja enarcada

- **Humm, Henry puedes ir a tu cuarto unos minutos** \- pide Emma amablemente

- _No, mi hijo puede escuchar todo, no tengo secretos con el_ \- responde orgullosa sin soltar al chico

La rubia alza su ceja con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada de fuego de parte de la morena

- **Bueno como quieras..Porque me golpeaste esta mañana** \- le pregunta mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Alza su mano para evitar que su pequeño tesoro hablara al ver su intención, - _pase Miss Swan, estaremos más cómodas en el salón_ \- haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo la entrada de la Rubia la cual se sintió rara después de tanto tiempo, los recuerdos quisieron llegar pero sacudió la cabeza desechándolos

- _Tome asiento Miss Swan, desea tomar algo_ \- pregunta educada

- **No, gracias** \- dice algo incomoda

Se sienta frente a ella con toda la elegancia y porte de la Reina que es, parecía estar en un trono, así se vería en uno se preguntaba la Rubia

A su lado, cual caballero y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su madre, estaba Henry

- _Le debo una disculpa Miss Swan, fue poco decorosa mi actitud, realmente usted, puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca y si desea ir dejando hijos a diestra y siniestra, pues es su problema_ \- dice muy seria

La rubia solo puso cara de **WTF!**

- **Hijos? De donde diablos sacas q** …-

La morena veía muy interesada el manicure que tenia, solo hasta que la risa de la sheriff la interrumpe en su labor

- **Explícame, porque piensas que el Bebe de Marian es mío…somos mujeres**!- la miraba con su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos brillantes burlones

- _Tienes magia y estas en un lugar mágico, donde la magia hace todo posible_ \- responde mirando profundamente sus ojos

Su sonrisa desaparece, tiene lógica, de pronto su cara cambia a pánico

- **Solo aplicaría aquí, cierto? Fuera de Storybrooke no sería posible?-**

- _Emma!-_

 _-ha! -_

Suenan simultáneos madre e hijo

- **Queee! Solo quiero estar segura, no quiero tener más sorpresas de preadolescentes tocando mi puerta preguntando mi nombre para decirme después que soy su mama … o papa**?- dice confundida

- _Miss Swan_! – la morena no quería ni imaginarse a cuantos preadolescentes se estaría refiriendo la Rubia, sintiendo nuevamente el fuego de los celos encenderse en su interior

- **Pero no sería así de fácil me imagino..Ya sabes crear un bebe con Magia** …- dice con curiosidad

- _No es fácil, deben coincidir muchas variables…pero es posible._.- dice sonriendo y mirándola fijamente, haciendo que la rubia se le encogiera el corazón

No termina pues suena el celular de la rubia – **disculpa** \- se levanta y se aleja unos pasos

- **Sheriff Swan** \- responde, provocando una sonrisa en la morena

(….)

- **Estas bien**!- frunce el ceño

(….)

- **Te hizo daño**?- la morena se pone en alerta y cruza su mirada con el muchacho

(…)

- **Que?!-** se preocupan al ver lo pálida que se coloca Emma

(…)

- **Si…**!- agacha su cabeza

(…)

- **Estoy bien…te llamo luego** \- y cuelga

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV EMMA 

Seguia escuchando las palabras de Marian entre sollozos, " _ **me dijo que el único hijo que le interesa es el que espera con Regina**_ "

Un hijo de ambos, la miro, sonríe mientras me mira, aunque algo preocupada

- _Sucede algo_?-

" _ **Sucede algo, claro que sucede, bebes mágicos**_!"

No la miro solo le pregunto me apoyo en el respaldar de la silla que ocupe hace unos instantes

- **Estas embarazada**?- Quería saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar en su teatro

Silencio

- **Contéstame de una maldita vez**!- grito y la miro con toda la rabia que siento

- _Emma_ \- se para- _déjame explicarte_ …-

- **Si o no** \- sigo mirándola fijo

- _Si_ …- susurra apenas

Suficiente me largo, me voy antes que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme, a medio camino escucho

- _Puede ser tuyo_ …-

No aguanto más y estrello furiosa el celular en la pared, una silla sigue el mismo camino

- **Crees que soy tonta, contéstame!** \- camino hacia ella y retrocede, Henry se interpone entre ambas antes que la alcance

- _Má cálmate! deja que mama te explique_!- suplica asustado

- **No es necesario, ya me estuvo dando una introducción: bebes mágicos!, ese es tu brillante plan para meterme al bastardo que llevas en tu vientre**!- respondo hiriente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

Su mano se estrella en mi rostro - _mamá no!-_ grita Henry

Se la alcanzo a tomar antes que la retire y la jalo a mí haciéndola gemir de dolor

- _Má suéltala, le estás haciendo daño-_ llora y trata de apartarme

Se defiende con su otra mano alcanza a arañarme un poco y le tuerzo un poco la muñeca haciéndola caer de rodillas, pero la levanto de un tirón , le tomo ambos brazos tras la espalda y la aprieto contra mi mirándola a los ojos …tiene miedo

Siento como Henry trata de apartarme- _suéltala, Suéltala!-_

 **-Porque no, fui tan tonta que no me di cuenta de los cuernos que llevaba, si no los encuentro nunca hubiera creído, así me lo hubieran dicho…por qué no decirle que el bebe es suyo, ella cree todo de mi, cierto Regina? CIERTO!?-** le grito

Con mi mano libre le tomo el rostro por la mandíbula y lo aprieto con fuerza quería hacerle daño, vi sus lagrimas

- **Si…siempre he sido tu juego, tu payaso, tú ordenas y yo obedezco…sabes lo que tienes y lo usas muy bien, no hay quien piense bien cuando lo guía la entrepierna**

 **Pero tu payaso se canso, búscate otro…candidatos no te faltaran** …- me acerco un poco - **eres un muy buen polvo** \- le susurro al oído y la empujo con fuerza haciéndola caer en el sofá

- **Vámonos Henry!** \- digo sin dejar de mirarla

- _No! Te odio, lastimaste a mama_ \- dice entre el llanto mientras le acaricia las muñecas y los hombros

- **Henry!** -

 _-No!-_

Camino hacia el, me lo llevaría así no quisiera

- _Emma, no_ \- susurra suplicante entre lágrimas

- **Tu cállate!…no te atrevas a hablarme, no respires siquiera! Esto es entre mi hijo y yo** \- le digo amenazante

- _No me voy!..Me quedo con mi mama! Lárgate, vete de mi casa_!- se para desafiante, mientras Regina le toma una mano, tratando de calmarlo

- **Perfecto será como quieres** -

Doy media vuelta y salgo dando un gran portazo…si me largaría, pero antes de irme te dejaría un lindo recuerdo Regina, sonrío imaginando su rostro viendo lo que quedaría de su querido manzano

Alzo la mirada y lo veo apoyado en el capo de mi escarabajo con su sonrisa de suficiencia…Dios se la voy a borrar a patadas…pero qué? Liarte a puños por una mujerzuela como Regina, le estarías dando importancia y todo para que, para que una vez más salga a defenderlo y te mande al hospital otro mes - **VETE AL INFIERNO REGINA**!- grito frustrada

Camino hasta mi auto y lo fulmino con la mirada

- _Vaya que sorpresa salvadora….tu vas de salida…y yo voy de entrada…aunque mis visitas son más largas y placenteras, ya me entiendes_ \- dice mientras me guiña un ojo

- **Muérete Hood**!- Abro la puerta del auto

- _Después de ti salvadora_!-

No lo vi venir, solo siento el golpe en mi ojo izquierdo y el líquido caliente brotar de la herida….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **POV NARRADOR**

Cuando sale dando el portazo madre e hijo caen en el suelo llorando

- _Está bien..el bebe_ \- dice el muchacho acariciando el vientre de su madre

 **VETE AL INFIERNO REGINA**! Escuchan, haciendo que el corazón de esta latiera más rápido y doliera

- _ **Si no te preocupes…hay que esperar que se calme..vamos hay que arreglar este desastre**_ -

Lo que no sabía la rubia es que su magia había hecho de las suyas de nuevo y esta vez no fueron solo los vidrios los paganos, el salón parecía haber sido afectado por un tornado

Pero lo que más impresiono a Regina fueron los ojos de su rubia, esos ojos dorados… fríos, despiadados… primera vez, que veía en sus ojos las ganas de hacerle daño, de hacerla pedazos, lagrimas siguen brotando de ambos

Gira sus muñecas con algo de dolor, funciona…Emma de alguna manera había bloqueado su magia, estaba indefensa ante ella, si hubiera querido lastimarla…. No se podía defender, físicamente Emma era mucho más fuerte, la zarandeaba como una muñeca de trapo y su magia descontrolada anulo totalmente la suya

La saco de sus pensamientos el horrible dolor, la sensación de estar partiéndosele el corazón, como si una mano invisible se lo estuviera estrujando para convertirlo en cenizas - _ **Emma**_!- susurra

Sale apurada, apenas abre la puerta se queda congelada, ahí frente suyo, su rubia tiene todo el rostro ensangrentado, ve como, le estampa un rodillazo en el rostro a…Robín!

Corre a su encuentro seguida de Henry

- _Má!-_ Grita el muchacho haciendo que se gire a ellos

Con horror ve como el pequeño descuido es aprovechado por el hombre que gira sobre si en el suelo, quedando en una rodilla mientras tensa el arco y dispara su flecha con destino al pecho de su amor

- _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_!- Gritan ambos

Impotente sigue el trayecto del proyectil, todo pasa tan rápido que no pueden hacer nada

- _ **No, no otra vez**_!- Solo susurra

Si de nuevo el destino se ensaña en que presencie en primera fila la muerte de su nuevo amor… primero Daniel, ahora Emma

- _ **Te amo Emma**_ \- dice mientras ve como la flecha llega a su destino

\- FIN -

No mentira…. jajaja

… _ **.continuará….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias!.. Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

En todo su momento pensó que sería fácil partirle la cara a la salvadora, de todas maneras era una mujer y una princesa.

Lo que no sabía es que La salvadora de princesa tenía solo el titulo y de mujer el género, en su vida no se las había visto fácil desde pequeña aprendió que ser niña no era fácil y más si no tienes padres y vives en el sistema

Familias, agentes, personas incluso otros niños, que abusaron física y mentalmente de ella, todo por ser niña, rubia y bella

Desde chiquilla aprendió que no puedes ser débil, nunca iniciaba una pelea pero tampoco le rehuía, no todas las ganaba, pero dejaba claro que si se metían con ella iban a terminar mal, a veces al terminar una, se preguntaban si realmente había un ganador por el estado en que quedaba la otra parte

También aprendió que no siempre puedes pelear limpiamente y más si al ver que quedabas peor que la vencida, le atacaban en grupo o si la persona que la molestaba le doblaba en estatura y peso, no, Emma Swan de damisela en apuros no tenía un solo cabello

Tarde comprendió que sus aires de matona, de seguridad, de no tener miedo, no era pura pantalla, era de las personas que si tratas de patearle el trasero, ella te lo partiría sin remordimientos, así de sencillo

Por eso cuando le golpeo y vio la sangre brotar, sonrío satisfecho, pensó golpearla hasta destrozarle ese bonito rostro, le dejaría claro que nadie se mete con su propiedad, porque Regina era suya!

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa, que no había terminado de asestarle el primer golpe, cuando sintió el patadon en la ingle, aun se doblaba en dos, cuando fue agarrado por los cabellos y sintió el impacto en su nariz y boca, el dolor era indescriptible

Escucho en medio de su dolor **"Má!"** ve como su Némesis gira, ya no le está mirando, en sus largos años de guerrero, sabía que cualquier distracción era ventaja y lo iba a aprovechar

Por eso ejecuta uno de sus movimientos, gira sobre si mientras alista el arco, al quedar afirmado en una rodilla ya el arma estaba lista para ser usada, él era el mejor y sabe que es rápido, muchas veces esta maniobra le salvo el pellejo o elimino enemigos, como ahora… y dispara

- _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_!- Oye el grito, Sonríe satisfecho por lo desgarrador del mismo, si, Regina se iba a arrepentir de haberlo humillado, poco le importaba que después la Reina lo despellejara, pero moriría con el orgullo de ser quien había matado a la Salvadora y al "amor" de la Reina Malvada

Ve el dolor y la impotencia de la morena y del chico que cae de rodillas y lo mejor, los ojos sorprendidos de la rubia, si, le sonríe victorioso, era él quien mandaría derechito al infierno a la todo poderosa Salvadora, sin magia, sin grandes hechizos, sin sofisticadas armas, solo con una simple flecha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV EMMA

Cuando les veo gritar con esa desesperación, sentí mi piel erizarse y un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna, todo es tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, veo su sonrisa de triunfo, la flecha que viene a mi encuentro, la sigo con la mirada

Cuando toca mi piel, me prepare para sentir el dolor, si es que lo sentía y no caía fulminada de una vez

Pero no, no siento dolor, porque apenas al tocarme en vez de atravesarme como es lógico, la veo desintegrarse centímetro a centímetro, hasta desaparecer de un todo

Veo su gesto de sorpresa y de odio, se dispone a disparar de nuevo su arco, pero esta vez no sería contra mi…sigo su mirada **…"maldito!",** siento la magia llegar a mis manos, esta vez no alcanza a lanzarla, veo como es impactado por 2 grandes bolas de fuego, casi simultaneas, escucho sus alaridos lastimeros, giro y veo a Regina abrazando a mi hijo, mientras este se tapa los oídos, quisiera acabar con su sufrimiento, pero el malnacido iba a matar a mi chico, merecer sufrir…

Pero no, mi hijo está sufriendo también, así que le lanzo un golpe de mi magia, acabando con su miserable existencia, miro sus restos, que quedan en una pose grotesca, con un pase de mano, extingo el fuego y hago aparecer sobre él una manta, no es un espectáculo muy agradable a la vista

Siento como soy impactada y abrazada por mi hijo y por mi…morena

- _Má lo siento, lo siento mucho_ \- dice llorando descontrolado

- **Tranquilo chico estoy bien…aquí estoy-** lo aprieto a mi me inclino un poco y beso su cabeza, siento como me abraza aun mas fuerte

Ahora miro a mi morena, su mirada, su rostro me dice todo lo que está sintiendo y que no puede expresar en palabras, está llorando, pero son lagrimas de tranquilidad, de felicidad, pasa su mano por mi ceja herida, siento el calor que brota de la suya, me está sanando, se quita su pañoleta y limpia la sangre de mi rostro, me acaricia con delicadeza - _**estas bien, estas bien**_ \- repite en susurros sin dejar de mirarme

Su mano baja a mi pecho, abre unos botones y acaricia también ahí, suspira tranquila, cuando confirma que no tengo ni un rasguño de la flecha

- _ **Emma…**_ \- me mira con sus ojos llorosos, suplicantes… y me pierdo en ellos, como siempre lo hago

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos, olvidando al resto del mundo, los ojos marrones fundiéndose en un mar verde azulado y estos, perdidos en la profundidad de los chocolates

Se dejaron llevar por todo lo que estaban sintiendo, por todo lo que se decían con las miradas, por el miedo de perderse la una a la otra

Sus labios se buscaron y se encontraron, haciéndoles sentir en cada poro una descarga eléctrica antes no sentida, intensificándole las sensaciones que producían la una en la otra, su piel, su aroma, su sabor…si porque para la morena los labios de la salvadora sabían a chocolate y canela, su piel, su aroma igual, el cual percibía intensificado le nublaba los sentidos

Para la rubia, la morena tenia los labios mas deliciosos del planeta, suaves, carnosos, embriagadores, dulces y rojos como la más perfecta y deliciosa manzana…si igual al aroma de su piel, de ella, de su morena

Ajenas en su mundo, no se percataban que las personas estaban llegando por la noticia de la muerte de Hood y por el fenómeno mágico que las envolvía…apenas sus labios se encontraron, un torbellino se formo con sus magias, danzaban sincronizadas y mezclándose y al llegar a cierto punto, desaparecían generando ondas mágicas únicas y así empezaba de nuevo, era un espectáculo hermoso de ver y la sensación de bienestar que causaban las ondas cuando impactaba a las personas era indecible

Cuando el beso es terminado (ambas necesitaban respirar) aun con los ojos cerrados, susurran **– -te amo** \- simultaneo y se vuelven a besar, provocando una onda más grande y hermosa, esta si la sienten, haciendo que interrumpan el mismo

Miran un extasiado y feliz hijo que las abraza con fuerzas - _son amores verdaderos_!-

La misma expresión la tienen todos los que las observan. En eso la rubia siente como el cuerpo de la morena se relaja, no cae al suelo porque ella la sostiene de la cintura

- **Regina! Amor**!- Dice desesperada mientras la rodea con ambos brazos

- _Mamá!_ \- se asusta el muchacho

- **Chico llama a Kath y a Whale, que vengan pronto** \- y la toma en sus brazos

- _Emma_ \- escucha que la llaman…son sus padres, sus miradas le dicen lo sorprendidos que están

- **Hola pá, má …después le explico… pá por favor hazte cargo mientras regreso-** y sale con su preciosa carga rumbo a la mansión

Su hijo se ha adelantado, le dice que ya los llamo y que ya venían - **que suban apenas lleguen** \- y sigue su camino

Con la morena en sus brazos sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación, cuando la abre, ve con agrado que su chaqueta roja está en la cama, sobre las almohadas

Deposita con sumo cuidado a su amada **-Regina, cariño, despierta, please** -, acaricia su cabello, sus cejas, el contorno de su rostro, deposita un pequeño beso en esos labios que la enloquecen

Dios es tan bella…no hay mujer que se compare con ella, ni en belleza ni en carácter, porque aunque sea bella como un ángel, es la clase de mujer, que te hace vivir un infierno si quiere…si ángel y demonio, cielo e infierno, todo en el mismo paquete…y si, estaba loca, pero le gustaba ese pack

Eran amores verdaderos aunque aun sentía un terrible sabor agridulce, su amor verdadero está embarazada de otro, de la persona que quiso matarla a ella y a su hijo

" _ **puede ser tuyo**_ " recordó…" _ **pero cómo? Y si lo era?"**_ Si el hijo que crece dentro de Regina es un Swan, sintió su corazón latir rápido, un hijo de ambas, inconscientemente lleva su mano al vientre de la morena, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo, que la hace retirar fascinada

Sonríe, cuando ve que está reaccionando, abre sus hermosos ojos algo sorprendida – _Emma_ \- y se abraza al cuello de la rubia, buscando con desesperación sus labios para besarlos, como solo Regina Mills sabe besarlos…y bueno nuestra rubia, no es quién para decirle que no, si la morena quiere besarla y de esa manera, así sería

- _Me alegra que ya estés mejor y que solo fue una falsa alarma_ \- dice burlona Kath, mientras Whale solo mira algo apenado

Provocando sonrisas en ambas mujeres. La rubia se levanta de la cama, mientras la morena le sostiene la mano y la mira suplicante

- **Debo encargarme de… ya sabes…pero debemos hablar y mucho… Kath, Whale se las recomiendo. Avísame** …- se golpea la frente **-…llámame al cel. de David** -

- _Má llévate el mío_ -

- **Gracias chico** \- antes de salir le da un beso en la mano de su morena y sale de la habitación con su hijo, en el salón la espera su madre que con la mirada le dice todo

- **Mama hay mucho que explicar lo sé y prometo que lo hare** \- , esta solo asiente - **le puedes preparar una aromática a Regina por fa-**

- _Si claro, no te preocupes..Ve tu padre te necesita_ -

Al salir ve el caos ocasionado, mas en un pueblo que como este no pasa nada, el delito es casi inexistente, y una muerte violenta siempre causa impacto

Su padre la mira con curiosidad y preocupación – _que paso_?-

La rubia procede a contarle todo omitiendo lo del embarazo de Regina…eso lo hablaría después.

- _Regina te salvo_ \- a lo cual asiente - _y después se besaron y resultaron Amores Verdaderos_ \- un nuevo asentimiento – _no sé qué decir, es tan_ …-

- **lo sé, pá… aun debo hablar largo y tendido con Regina** -

 _-piensas perdonarla, así como así?-_

- **estuve a un paso de morir, y si aun sigo viva, es por ella…ella me la arruino, pero ella hoy me dio una nueva oportunidad…creo que merece que la escuche… y no te puedo negar, como ya sabes, que aun la amo…realmente nunca deje de amarla** \- dice mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad

- _tengo miedo que nuevamente te hiera, no solo tu sufriste con todo esto_ -

- **lo sé papá…créeme que yo tampoco deseo eso** \- sonríe - **por eso debemos hablar sin tapujos, colocar las cartas boca arriba y decidir si vale la pena, iniciar una nueva partida** \- responde con algo de melancolía en su voz

- _no estoy de acuerdo con ello…pero te apoyare, se que eres una mujer adulta, pero no puedo evitar verte como mi niña, espero que lo entiendas y si te hace daño de nuevo, la perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno, dile eso_ \- dice pasando un brazo por sus hombros

- **gracias pá-** y le sonríe, agradeciendo en silencio sus palabras

- _Emma..-_ escucha que la llaman…era Marian, acompañada de Ruby, le indica a David, que va a hablar con ella y darle la noticia o confirmársela

La morena la ve llegar y la mira suplicante - **lo siento Marian** \- dice y la mujer rompe a llorar, busca por inercia los brazos de la rubia, quien no duda en brindarle el apoyo solicitado

- _ella lo mato!…ella…esa bruja!, lo…_ \- la interrumpe Emma

- **Marian, mírame!... sabes que no te mentiría** \- ella asiente- **confías en mi?-**

- _si_ \- responde llorosa

- **el quiso matarme, me lanzo una flecha y Regina salvo mi vida…no conforme con eso, le iba a disparar a mi hijo, ahí, es cuando, ella acaba con su vida… aunque si no era ella, hubiera sido yo… o mis padres…o Rumpel…el vino dispuesto a matar y morir** \- le dice mirándola a los ojos

- _no…como puede ser posible_!-

- **es la verdad, quería lastimar a Regina y quitarle lo que más ama, que es Henry, el es todo para ella y eso todo el mundo lo sabe-**

Al ver su silencio continua

- **se que necesitas hacer tu duelo y eso nadie te lo puede negar…pero no lo idealices…el era un hombre normal, con sus defectos y virtudes, lastimosamente se equivoco y esos errores le costaron su vida y su actuar egoísta, los lastimo a ustedes-**

- _puedo verlo_?- solloza

- **no, es mejor que no, recuérdalo de otra forma. Es mejor que te vayas, ya van a levantar el cuerpo, y no puedes sufrir emociones fuertes, ahora debes cuidar a tu bebe y a Roland…no te preocupes que organizo todo y te aviso donde lo velaran y cuando será el sepelio, vale?...rubs** …-

- _no te preocupes Ems, estaré pendiente de ella y de Roland, cualquier cosa te_ aviso-

- **llámame al cel de Henry o el de David** -

- _que le paso al tuyo_ -

- **se rompió en la lucha** \- miente

- _ok, adiós-_

\- **bye-**

Se acerca a su padre para que se encargara del levantamiento del cadáver, necesitaba hablar con su morena ya que ve salir a Whale

Antes de irse escucha – _eliminando la competencia Sheriff… creo que a partir de hoy muchos se cuidaran de posar sus ojos en la Reina, por muy tentador que sea el gozar de sus favores_ -

Se gira, claro, el – **púdrete Rumpel!-**

Solo suelta su risita sarcástica – _como es de suponer, la Reina no será juzgada, ya que tiene a la ley de su lado-_ la mira burlón

Se devuelve y lo mira furiosa – _ella solo salvo de morir lo más preciado para ella y para mi... y tal vez para ti…el hijo de tu amado Baelfire!_ -

Pierde su aire cínico de inmediato – _es una lástima que los muertos no puedan revivir_ \- dice mirando donde yacen los restos mortales – _porque lo haría desear mil veces la muerte_ \- sus palabras provocan escalofríos

- **adiós Rumpel** \- y se dispone a irse

 _-me imagino que ya conoce el pequeño secreto de Regina_ \- suelta haciéndola detener

- **Que sabes al respecto?-** dice mientras mide su reacción

- _mucho? Poco? Quien sabe_ \- vuelve a ser el mismo, se maldice por dentro la rubia

- **información que no darás así porque si….no sin recibir algo a cambio, cierto**?- le responde entrecerrando los ojos

- _me ofende Miss Swan…no pido mucho, solo que me deba un favor_ \- dice tratando de poner su mejor cara de Póker

- **solo si ese favor, no tiene que ver con el destino de mi familia, nada que nos ate, nos perjudique o nos haga renunciar a algo por muy pequeño que sea** \- empieza a negociar

- _por supuesto Miss Swan, es mas para que este tranquila no tiene que ver con usted sus padres o Henry, sino…-_

- **sino?** -

- _con Regina… o su bebe_ \- sus alarmas se dispararon

- **no** \- y se le acerca amenazante

- _vamos ella no es su familia_ \- dice burlón

- **lo es y cómo te dije anteriormente, aléjate de ella o no respondo** -

- _tarde que temprano, me necesitara Sheriff, y vendrá a mí, hasta venderá su alma por mi ayuda_ -

- **que quieres decir..HABLA**!- grita frustrada

Recibe como respuesta solo una sonrisa – **no caeré en tu juego** \- y se marcha

A su lado llega su esposa Belle – _porque te encanta sacarla de casillas_ -

- _ **porque es la única adversaria digna del Oscuro…su magia es impresionante….y su hijo lo heredo…en realidad heredo el poder de ambas**_ -

Señala la Mansión Mills – _ **ahí dentro esta creciendo el ser más poderoso de todos los Reinos…Luz y Oscuridad, puede ser la mayor bendición o la mayor maldición… y ellas me necesitaran**_ \- añade

- _aquí estaremos para cuando se decidan, no te preocupes_ \- dice Belle tomando la mano de su esposo

Mientras tanto la rubia ya está hablando con el Doctor quien le da parte satisfactorio, no hay nada que temer con la madre o el bebe, y le da las gracias, no sin antes pedirle si puede chequear a Marian, quien también está embarazada y sometida a la misma o mayor presión, a lo cual asiente, antes de ir a colaborar con el papeleo del incidente

Una vez ingresa a la casa, es recibida por una ansiosa Morena que se le cuelga literalmente del cuello y la besa con pasión, causando más de un carraspeo de las otras personas, haciendo que interrumpan el beso y sonrían, la morena se acomoda en el pecho de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla, se sentía segura, protegida

- **eh…mama después te explico** \- causando un mohín de impaciencia en la otra mujer

- **Regina…debemos hablar** \- le dice mirando a los ojos, a lo cual asiente, se separa pero le toma la mano entrelazando sus dedos

- _bueno, nosotros nos marchamos..Mary, Henry?_ \- dice Kath

- _ **si, y tu señorita, también tenemos una conversación pendiente**_ \- dice señalándola con el dedo

- **si má…gracias** -

- _adiós, mamás_ \- y las besa

- _ **adiós..Y pórtense muy mal**_ \- añade Kath mientras les guiña un ojo, haciendo que sonrieran un poco avergonzadas

Regina, los acompaña a la puerta, su corazón le da un vuelco, pero la sonrisa de la rubia la tranquiliza, quien la abraza y besa su frente, mientras se dirigen al estudio, ya era hora de sanar las heridas y hablar sinceramente

… _ **.continuará….**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias!.. Perdón por la demora, termine mi capacitación y regrese al mundo cruel de nuevo jaja…también estuve celebrando mi cumple, así que entenderán…Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

Una vez ingresan al salón, la Rubia tomas las manos de la Reina y empieza a besar sus muñecas, cubre con besos y lagrimas cada parte del cuerpo de la morena, que en su momento de rabia había lastimado – **perdona por haberte hecho daño…no me pude controlar…lo siento mucho** \- dice con los ojos cerrados

Siente la mano de Regina, acariciando su mejilla y cubriéndola de besos también lo mismo que los antebrazos y donde estaban los rasguños, los sano mientras los besaba - _ **ojala, fuera igual de fácil**_ \- abre un poco la camisa de la Sheriff, para darle besos en el pecho – _**y pudiera sanar también tu corazón-**_

Se quedan un rato mirándose a los ojos, llenos de lagrimas ambos y expresando todo lo que con palabras no podían o querían decirse

- **no tuve tiempo de darte las gracias por haber salvado mi vida…gracias Regina** \- dice mientras esboza una sonrisa tímida, haciendo visible su hoyuelo izquierdo

La mira sorprendida – _**yo …no lo…hice…no pude reaccionar**_ \- se queda pensativa igual que la rubia

- _ **creí que habías sido tu**_ \- le dice a Emma

- **no. Si no fui yo ni tú** …-

La morena acaricia su vientre y sonríe – _ **el bebe tiene magia…pudo ser el…pero**_ -

- **tiene magia?, como sabes?-** Es interrumpida por la rubia

- _ **Rumpel, lo dijo el día que me entere que estaba embarazada**_ \- se sorprende cuando la rubia se arrodilla y le habla a su vientre – **fuiste tú peque?-** pega su oído como si quisiera oír, sonríe y le da besos , bajo la dulce mirada de Regina, quien grita cuando la alza en sus brazos y le da vueltas, para después bajarla riendo a carcajadas ambas

Quedan abrazadas sin dejar de sonreír y mirarse a los ojos – **me salvo..mi hijo me salvo!-** la morena siente quitarse un peso del alma, la seguridad de Emma, le da esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba, y le da un beso cargado de emociones, le toma el rostro con ambas manos mientras le susurra – _ **es lo que más he deseado escuchar…sin embargo, debemos esperar a que nazca**_ -

La rubia la abraza más fuerte y besa su frente, la mira a los ojos – **es mío, lo sé. El me lo demostró..Porque salvarme a mí y no a Hood?...de alguna manera me reconoce, sabe quien soy** -

- _ **distinguió tu magia**_ \- la rubia la mira confundida

- _ **cuando te enteraste de mi estado, tu magia se descontrolo, destrozaste el salón, tus ojos cambiaron y tu aura mágica se sentía muy fuerte, poderosa, tanto que anulaste mi magia**_ -

La suelta arrepentida y da un paso para alejarse, pero la morena no la deja, la toma de las manos – **les hice daño**?-

- _ **no cariño, ni a Henry, al bebe o a mí, creo que en ese momento sus magias se reconocieron-**_

Acaricia su mejilla - **pienso que nuestro lazo viene de antes, no sé porque no podía mantenerme alejada de ti, aunque no quisiera estaba pendiente de tu vida, muchas veces quise marcharme de Storybrooke, de odiarte y simplemente no podía..No puedo…ahora sé el porqué** \- dice mientras acaricia el abdomen de la morena, sintiendo como siempre ese leve cosquilleo eléctrico – **lo sentiste** \- asiente y la besa con ternura

La toma de la mano y se recuesta en el sofá, haciendo que se tumbe encima de ella, su cabeza en su pecho donde le da tiernos besos, mientras la rodea con sus brazos, acaricia con una mano su espalda, mientras la otra permanece entrelazada con la de la morena, le encantaba esa posición, por lo general cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, la morena buscaba sus brazos para quedarse acurrucada en ellos y dormirse o simplemente hablar

La morena estaba muy feliz, extrañaba un montón sentirse en los brazos de su Emma, ese abrazo protector, que la hacía olvidarse de todo y todos, donde el latido rítmico del corazón de la rubia la relajaba, como ahora, sabía que tenían aun muchas cosas que hablar pero el calor, las caricias suaves, el dulce aroma de Emma y ese adorable pum, pum, pum la fueron sumergiendo en un reparador sueño

Emma miraba con una tierna sonrisa como se fue durmiendo la mujer que amaba, siguió acariciando su espalda. Aun no podía creer que tenía un hijo, bueno otro, un maravilloso milagro, un hijo con Regina

Como seria? Moreno o Rubio? Sus ojos, nariz, boca, todo él, con seguridad sería muy bello o bella, ella no se consideraba una belleza, pero todos le decían lo contrario, aprieta un poco los labios, si, ella y su maldita autoestima

Sonríe al detallar a su morena, Regina es preciosa por algo es la más linda de todas, si su bebe sería muy bello, una hermosa combinación de ambas y sigue sonriendo

También sería muy poderoso como ellas, ya había demostrado su poder al salvarla, frunce el ceño, al recordar el interés de Rumpel, maldito duendecillo, estaba totalmente equivocado si creía que lo dejaría acercarse a sus amores, si antes no lo quería, ahora menos con mayor razón

Averiguaría cual es su interés, aunque se imaginaba que no sería nada bueno, era un maldito titiritero, siempre había estado entre las sombras, manipulando su destino y el de Regina, para su conveniencia

Una idea pasa por su cabeza haciéndole encoger el corazón, y si todo esto, era parte de algún plan retorcido, que se enamoraran y concibieran un bebe juntas, solo para poner sus manos sobre ese bebe, un hijo de La Salvadora y La Reina Malvada, si muy apetecible para cualquier entendido en magia. Nunca lo dejaría estar cerca de ellos, no dudaría en matarlo, si solo ve que los mira mal, si, iría y le cantaría la cartilla al maldito

Siente como se empieza a despertar su amada – **hola preciosa** \- le dice, haciendo que sonría

Se sube un poco y le da un tierno beso – _**pensé que estaba soñando, pero aquí estas**_ \- y la besa de nuevo, hasta que un ruido muy característico las separa sonriendo, la mira con una ceja alzada – _**en serio Swan-**_

La susodicha se sonroja un poco, tanto por el ruido que hizo su estomago, como por la forma en que la morena dice su apellido, eso siempre le ha encantado – **lo siento** \- responde colocando cara de niña pillada in fraganti

Sin dejar de sonreír se levanta y la toma de la mano _**– ven, vamos a prepararte algo-**_ para su sorpresa la rubia la abraza por detrás y le susurra – **gracias** \- que tiene un efecto que no esperaba, se tuvo que morder el labio, para no gemir, debían ser las hormonas se dijo, pero el toque, la voz, el aroma de la rubia, la habían excitado

Se trata de calmar, aun no, eso lo decidiría la rubia, habían avanzado mucho en las últimas horas, pero la herida había sido muy grande y profunda, y ella la había provocado, era lo que más le dolía, pero que su rubia la abrazara y besara, la incentivaba a continuar, a sanar y hacer desaparecer esa herida y sus consecuencias de sus vidas, esa pequeña maravilla que crecía dentro suyo, ayudaría mucho en el proceso y sonrió – _ **no tienes porque, lo hago encantada, ven, vamos**_ \- responde saliendo de su abrazo pero tomadas de mano

Aunque si hubiera volteado, habría notado, que no era la única excitada, la rubia tenía los ojos llenos de deseo, cuando se levanto y la tomo de la mano, le había dado una vista muy privilegiada de su hermoso trasero, el cual tenía una gran fan en Emma, lo encontró más deseable que de costumbre, sería el embarazo pensó y fue lo último que su cerebro proceso, reacciono cuando sintió a la morena tensionarse en sus brazos, cuando la asalto prácticamente, en ese momento su cerebro se conecto de nuevo y le murmuro un _**"gracias**_ " que cuando se escucho se golpeo mentalmente, se notaba a leguas en su tono lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, y que la morena le respondiera con su voz sensual, no la ayudaba mucho, así que empezó una cuenta regresiva desde mil

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***

Después de haber saciado su hambre se encontraban de nuevo sentadas frente a frente, la morena algo nerviosa, por enfrentar sus demonios, la rubia la miraba fijamente, leyendo en sus ojos, las emociones que embargaban a su amada

- _ **se que te lo he dicho mucha veces, pero realmente, realmente lamento de verdad, haberte…engañado**_ \- baja su mirada apenada

- **Regina…no es necesario…de verdad…lo que paso paso…es cosa de ayer y ahí se debe quedar, si deseamos darnos una nueva oportunidad** -

- _ **se que lo que diga no va cambiar el pasado, pero si pudiera, lo haría, no te haría ese daño, no te lastimaría como lo hice, quiero que lo sepas y me creas, por favor-**_ le mira suplicante

- **te creo…nunca te odie, no pude hacerlo…y ya te perdone…ahora es tiempo, que te perdones a ti misma…y te permitas ser feliz…conmigo y nuestros hijos** -

Se levanta emocionada y se lanza en brazos de la rubia – _**no te merezco**_ \- dice llorando en su pecho

- **shishh, Reina, mírame** \- le dice y le levanta el rostro – **mereces ser feliz, has sufrido mucho en esta vida, solo permíteme ser parte de tu felicidad…ambas lo merecemos, ya es hora no crees**?- le dice sonriendo

Si, era verdad, Emma había sufrido mucho también, y por su causa, si no se hubiera empeñado en vengar la muerte de Daniel, el destino de Emma hubiera sido diferente o tal vez no… mira la rubia sonriente…si, a lo mejor Emma, ni siquiera estaría frente suyo, sus padres jamás se habrían conocido y odiaba reconocerlo, pero solo la combinación de genes de los melosos Charming, daría como resultado a su encantadora rubia

- _ **Te amo Emma Swan**_ \- le dice besándola con todo el sentimiento que abrigaba su corazón

- **nunca deje de amarte, Regina Mills** \- devolviéndole el beso con igual intensidad

… _ **.continuará….**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias!... Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

 **Este capítulo es un poco lento, pero necesario a mi parecer…espero les guste!**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

Seguían abrazadas en el sofá, ambas felices y sintiendo que a pesar de todo, sus vidas estaban tomando el rumbo correcto por primera vez

Iba a ser un largo camino y habrían muchos obstáculos en el, pero juntas, como equipo que eran debían superarlos.

- _como creen que lo tomaran todos_ \- pregunta la morena mientras acaricia el brazo que la envuelve

- **habrán unos contentos…otros no, siempre habrá detractores, en todo lo que hagas. Lo que nos toca hacer es caso omiso a las burlas y provocaciones y a la vez dejar clara nuestra posición para que no se metan de nuevo** \- responde la rubia con convicción

- _sacaran a relucir siempre mi pasado..No sabes cuánto me pesa en estos momentos_ \- dice triste

- **no te sientas así…tu lo has dicho…es tu pasado…lo que nos debe importar es nuestro presente y futuro** -

- _y tu familia? Ellos me odian_ \- dice algo triste

- **ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mi … y no te odian, vale** -

- _obviamente a sus ojos no soy yo_ \- dice algo burlona

- **lo eres..Para mí lo eres, siempre lo has sido** \- responde muy convencida, ganándose un beso de la morena, que sale de su cómoda prisión por unos instantes y regresa de nuevo a ella

- **Morena**..-

- _si, cariño_ -

- **se que sonara feo, pero debemos ponerle condiciones a nuestra relación…creo que debe ser así, para asegurarnos que funcione esta vez** -

- _no, estoy de acuerdo, es lo mejor_ -

- **diré las mías y tu las tuyas, que sean unas promesas ante todo** \- le dice sonriendo

Comienza la rubia – **siempre nos hablaremos con la verdad, no tendremos secretos ni medias verdades, dialogo ante todo-**

- _de acuerdo…haremos las cosas en equipo, juntas, cualquier decisión será compartida..Aunque sepas que voy a decirte que no, buscaremos un consenso_ \- sonríe ante el puchero de la rubia

- **porque me dirías que no**?-

- _porque te conozco Miss Swan y sé lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita y si le sumamos tu vena heroica, serán muchos NO en tu haber_ \- responde mientras se acomoda quedando frente a frente y darle un tierno beso

- **no dormiremos enojadas o en habitaciones separadas…si eso llegara a pasar, al día siguiente debemos solucionarlo-** le dice seria, recibiendo de nuevo un beso

- _quiero que te alimentes más sanamente y me dejes comprarte ropa de vez en cuando_ -

- **Hey…me cuido, hago ejercicio diario..Y no me visto como un vagabundo** \- responde con un mohín tierno

- _consumes demasiadas grasas trans para mi gusto y tu salud, eso sin contar las calorías de tu chocolate y demás comidas y meriendas_ -

- **soy muy hiperactiva y necesito esa energía para funcionar, además las que no consumo, las quemo en mis ejercicios o la convierto en masa corporal…veo con preocupación señora Alcaldesa que me quiere por mi cuerpo únicamente** \- dice sonriendo y levantando coquetamente sus cejas

- _no le negare Sheriff Swan, que adoro sus abdominales y sería una pena que desaparecieran_ \- dice seductoramente mientras pasa un dedo por ellos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

- **hare todo lo posible por mantenerlos si es tu deseo** \- le responde con la voz algo ronca por el toque en su vientre, no creía, como con un simple roce de Regina la ponía a mil

- _lo es_ \- le dice con la mirada oscurecida la cual baja a sus labios de nuevo y los toma en un beso más apasionado que los anteriores

- _te amo Swan_ \- le dice en un suave susurro

- **me encanta escucharlo, no te canses de repetirlo nunca Regina** \- dándole un suave beso

- _ya no me da miedo reconocerlo, aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, en estas horas que llevo a tu lado, he sido muy feliz, como nunca me había sentido, siento estar en un sueño y si lo es, no quiero despertar jamás_ \- le dice mientras acaricia suavemente su rostro

- **aun..Cuando estuvimos juntas?-** le dice con algo de inquietud

- _se que no quieres hablar del pasado y de lo que hice, pero debes saberlo… me daba miedo amarte, miedo a terminar herida o herirte, y lo irónico fue que lo que tanto temía, yo misma lo hice realidad… no déjame terminar por favor, necesito sacarlo_ \- le dice al ver que iba a hablar

- _tu crees conocerme, pero solo conoces lo superficial de mi y es justo que conozcas toda mi oscuridad con sus demonios, como prometimos hace instantes, no más secretos ni verdades a medias_ \- le dice saliendo de su abrazo, levanta las piernas de la salvadora y las coloca en su regazo, acariciándolas suavemente

Así empieza a contarle quien es realmente Regina Mills, la hija de Cora, lo que sufrió a manos de la mujer que debía protegerla, la que le metió en la cabeza que nunca seria suficientemente buena, suficientemente bella o inteligente, suficiente hija…donde le repetía hasta el cansancio que desarrollar sentimientos no era bueno " _ **el amor es debilidad**_ " y lo vivía en carne propia, su padre amaba a Cora y por esa razón nunca se opuso a los malos tratos o "educación" de Cora, pero a pesar de todo, su padre fue su norte en medio de tanto dolor y miseria, la consentía en secreto y la dejaba ser ella, a su lado era libre, era Regina

Así conoció a Daniel, su primer amor, los maravillosos momentos que compartió con el muchacho, que la veía a ella, y no la princesa Regina, la hija de Cora Mills

Como una noche después de haber sido prometida al Rey Leopold, decidió escaparse con su amor y vivir libre sin ataduras, y que engañada por el amor que sentía por su madre a pesar de todo, le cuenta sus sentimientos, que no desea ser Reina, que solo desea amar y ser amada, y que su felicidad estaba al lado de Daniel

Entre sollozos sigue contando como su madre arranca y hace polvo el corazón de su amado delante de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo que siguió no era mucho mejor, atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre mayor que podía ser fácilmente su padre, que no la amaba ni ella a él, que por amor a su hija y complacerla en todo, le dio lo que quería…a ella

La rubia bajas sus piernas y las abre para atraer a su pecho a su amada, la abraza fuerte y le repite muchas veces que la ama y que siempre lo hará hasta su último aliento

Le dice sin tapujos los pocos placenteros encuentros sexuales con su esposo y como la hacía sentir, sin valor, usada…como presionada por todo, sin querer un día invoco a su peor desgracia al Oscuro, y como fue siendo manipulada, guiada y enceguecida por la venganza

Como en unos de esos momentos se maldijo con un brebaje para no concebir nunca y evitar así tener un hijo con el hombre que odiaba y por ende un nieto a Cora, ya conocía de primera mano, lo que sufriría en manos de su abuela… en esa ocasión le dijo que no era feliz porque ella misma se saboteaba

Le fue contando como destruyo familias, aldeas, reinos, en su afán de conseguir su ansiada venganza sobre Snow White..Hasta que un día tomo la decisión más radical de su vida si ella no era feliz, nadie lo seria y lanza la maldición, acabando con la vida, primero de su corcel Rocinante y después de su amado Padre

Pero no lo fue tampoco en Storybrooke, le hacía falta algo, por eso un día decide adoptar un hijo, a Henry, quien cambio su vida desde entonces, pero aun sentía que no estaba completa…tenia a Graham, pero no la complementaba

Un día, el más desesperante e impotente que recuerde fue cuando Henry desapareció, lo busco en cada rincón del pueblo, una vez más veía perder su felicidad sin poder hacer nada…hasta que escucho un auto parquearse frente a su mansión y la voz inconfundible de su adorado hijo

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, solo quería abrazarlo, sentir que estaba ahí, que era real, y cuando le grita que encontró a su verdadera madre, es cuando detalla a la susodicha

- _quede shockeada al verte…sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, no fui capaz de seguir o decirle algo a Henry, solo existías tu, tus ojos y sonrisa de niña asustada…mira que preguntarte que si eras la madre biológica de Henry_ \- dice sonrojada

- **en peores condiciones estaba yo…cuando vi abrirse la puerta y vi corriendo a la mujer más hermosa que he visto, tu voz, cuando me miraste muy fugazmente, estaba mordiéndome los labios e iba a lanzarte los perros …me tenias a mil…en esos pocos segundos te escanee muy bien, pero cuando me miraste y hablaste directamente, solo pudo decir un tímido "Hi"** \- siente a la morena sonreír en su pecho

- _creo que aun tengo ese poder sobre ti Swan_ \- dice orgullosa

- **así es Reina** \- le dice abrazándola un poco fuerte y besando su cabeza

- _y esas sensaciones que causaste en mi, fue lo que me impulso a comportarme contigo como lo hice, pero eras inmune a mi intimidación, a mis amenazas, creo que hasta lo disfrutabas, entre mas trataba de alejarte de mí, mas me buscabas, mas te acercabas…y más me atraías cada vez que me desafiabas, que me retabas_ \- le dice acomodándose y mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que inicio su relato

- _el día que "mutilaste" mi manzano, quería –_ su mirada se dilata _\- hacerte salvajemente el amor, hacerte pagar tu osadía…y tu actitud tan arrogante, termino de excitarme…fuiste capaz de amenazarme..Y te marchaste así como así, dejándome furiosa, frustrada y excitada_ \- y le da un leve mordisco a sus labios

Continua su relato de cómo fue cambiando todo después que rompió La Maldición, en vez de matarla o dejar que lo hiciera el pueblo, siempre estuvo defendiéndola, tratando que los demás vieran su lado bueno y así fueron forjando otra clase de lazos, diferentes a la atracción desenfrenada del inicio, fue siendo consciente, que no era posible tener una relación con La Salvadora…eran enemigas naturales, era sangre y carne de la familia, que más daño le había causado, podía sentir cualquier cosa por ella, menos, amor?...no, no, no, enamorada no! Ni de fundas!

Por eso cuando apareció Robín, a quien antaño, se había negado aceptar como su alma gemela, pensó que sería una segunda oportunidad de alcanzar su ansiado final feliz y dejarse de tonterías con la Rubia Princesa

Pero cuando Swan ha dejado hacerle las cosas fáciles, nunca!... en una ida al pasado, trajo a nada más ni nada menos que a la fallecida esposa de su alma gemela

Y cuando su novio, volvió con su esposa, nuevamente se sintió vacía, abandonada, rechazada, que no era lo suficiente para nadie…nuevamente estaba sola

Y esa soledad, fue lo que hizo que cometiera su más grande error, aceptar ser la amante de Robín, tenía algo de compañía, se repetía porque tenía que abandonar su final feliz y estaban destinados a estar juntos, su esposa estaba muerta y así debía ser, si la estúpida de La Salvadora no mete sus narices

Lo que menos esperaba era que los mismos sentimientos que llevaba años ocultando y tratando de acabar, los sentía Emma…por eso el día que le confesó que la quería, estaba dividida, como lo tomaría si le decía que había vuelto con Robín, no la vería con los mismos ojos, no podría soportar que la juzgara…y ella quería probar, que se sentía ser amada por La Salvadora, se sentía muy bien a su lado, como nunca se había sentido con nadie, incluido Robín

Entonces sus dudas y miedos surgieron, si no era lo suficiente para Emma, ella la creía honorable, buena, que merecía consideración de todos, notaba las malas caras cuando estaban juntas, como era posible que fuera amiga de la Reina Malvada, la mujer que hizo la vida de todos un infierno, incluida la de la propia Salvadora

Ya había probado el cielo, pero era tiempo de aterrizar de nuevo…prefería estar mal acompañada que sola, e iba a terminar con ella, era lo mejor para ambas, para todos… el amor es debilidad, Robín ya la había abandonado una vez y no se murió….pero muy dentro sabía, que si Emma la abandonaba, la rechazaba, sufriría y mucho

Pero no se dieron las cosas como lo había planeado, tuvo que pasar de la peor manera, para que tuviera su catarsis emocional y sentimental, y darse cuenta, que sin esa Rubia en su vida, no tenia vida, así de sencillo y simple

Si, su corazón latía tan rápido, se sentía inmensamente dichosa, quien diría que su mayor placer seria ver unos ojos verdeazulados y una encantadora sonrisa, era lo único que quería en su vida y lo tenia de nuevo y esta vez no lo perdería.

Los anteriores meses fueron un infierno realmente, la soledad, la angustia y la culpa fueron su única compañía, días largos e interminables noches, pero ya todo eso había terminado, ahí estaba ella, en brazos de la mujer que amaba con locura, la única capaz de darle lo que siempre quiso, una familia, primero con Henry, y ahora con el bebe que llevaba en su vientre, un bebe muy poderoso, que sin aun nacer había salvado a su otra madre, por algo había despertado el interés del oscuro

- **Regina, lamento todo lo que has sufrido por causa de mi familia y la tuya…pero yo no soy ellos…yo soy solamente lo que tienes ante ti, una mujer total y locamente enamorada de ti…déjame curar tus heridas, déjame amarte y hacerte feliz como lo mereces, déjame borrar cada mal recuerdo que tienes, déjame exorcizar tus demonios..Y ayúdame con los míos…porque tú me complementas, tú me haces sentir en casa, en familia** \- y la besa con todo el amor que siente en su ser por su bella morena, mientras son rodeadas de una nube blanca

… _ **.continuará….**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!... Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

Hacer el amor con Regina Mills no tenia comparación, así de simple y sencillo… perderse en la suavidad de su piel, de sus labios y caricias, en el aroma embriagador de su cuerpo, en su mirada…

En esa habitación había dos cuerpos fundidos en uno, entregándose mutuamente, como nunca lo habían hecho antes, sin restricciones y miedos, solo con la confianza puesta que ninguna le haría daño a la otra, y que se protegerían y seguirían juntas más allá de la muerte

Queriendo borrar a base de caricias y besos cada mal recuerdo, cada lágrima y cada dolor sentido, cada momento de abandono, de soledad y rechazo en sus vidas

Ya no había cabida a sentimientos de inferioridad, de no sentirse lo suficiente, de no ser merecedoras de ser amadas…ya se tenían la una a la otra, por fin y para siempre…ya sabían lo que era la felicidad y no permitirían que nadie se las arrebatase

Para la rubia, la felicidad estaba en la más hermosa mujer que había conocido, de tremendo carácter y muy complicada eso sí, pero única… una rara joya y por lo tanto invaluable…su Reina era su felicidad

Para la morena, radicaba en esa rubia terca a más no poder, noble y valiente, en sus ojos, sonrisa y sus brazos, en esa sensación de seguridad que emanaba, ella era su refugio de paz, de amor…

Dulce, tierna, apasionada como nadie, quien parecía estar dedicada a marcar en su piel, alma y corazón, su presencia, su huella, para que nunca olvidara quien era Emma Swan, su amor único y verdadero

- _oh Emma…amoooor…siiii_ \- una vez mas era llevada a las estrellas, haciéndola olvidar de todo, solo siendo consciente de la marejada de sensaciones placenteras que circulaban por su piel y cuerpo…

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la veneraban…tan diferentes a los de horas antes, en estos solo había amor, pasión, ternura, que le querían hacer muchas cosas menos daño, no pudo evitar sonreír

- _tienes los ojos dorados de nuevo_ \- le dice mientras acaricia su rostro y acomoda unos humedecidos mechones

- **tu los tenias violeta, hace unos instantes** \- le dice antes de besarla con naciente pasión

- _amor…amor…para por favor_ \- le dice entre beso y beso

- **estas bien, te hice daño**?- responde alarmada

- _no, es que siento tu corazón latir muy fuerte, como si quisiera salir de aquí_ \- señala con su dedo el pecho de la rubia

- **no, mi corazón está mejor que nunca, late así por su dueña y señora** \- mientras se abalanza de nuevo a los labios seductores de la morena

En un ágil movimiento logra invertir las posiciones, quedando a horcajadas sobre la rubia – _amor, no estás, aahh-_ no logra terminar, pues las manos traviesas de la rubia empiezan a actuar

- **no** \- responde sin dejar de besar y acariciar el cuerpo que tiene enfrente, el cual se estremece bajo su contacto – **llevo meses de abstinencia** -

- _no te…desahogabas tu misma?-_ dice entre jadeos

- **antes lo hacía pensando en ti…pero después de estar contigo, no era igual** \- siente como su respuesta eriza la piel de la morena

 _-Emma…-_ y es besada con pasión arrolladora por un momento – _no, debemos parar. Llevamos horas haciendo el amor, ya he perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que me has dado_ \- dice algo ruborizada

- **33** \- con toda la seguridad del mundo – **y falta todavía** \- mientras toma en sus labios uno de los pezones de Regina, haciéndola gemir sonoramente

- _queeé?-_ y con mucho esfuerzo logra dejar quieta por unos instantes a la rubia apasionada

La recuesta y toma sus manos inmovilizándola, y provocando un brillo pícaro en los ojos dorados – _no, no, no, Miss Swan…no es lo que se imagina…por hoy es suficiente…tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aun-_ le dice seductoramente

- **si? Como qué?-** le dice retadoramente

- _bueno, ducharnos; salir a cenar; recoger a Henry y hablar con tus padres, entre otras cosas_ \- responde sonriendo

La rubia resopla frustrada – **no..Quiero quedarme aquí contigo** \- haciendo un puchero infantil, que logra hacer encoger el corazón de la Reina

La mira seductoramente y empieza a moverse sobre su pelvis, provocando de inmediato un gemido de placer de la rubia

- _es una lástima que deba bañarme solita…a veces me da miedo_ \- coloca su mejor cara de inocencia, la cual distaba mucho, en el tono de voz usado y la manera de mirarla

Se inclina y devora con pasión la boca de la rubia, que solo gime de placer ante el contacto y mucho más cuando su labio inferior es mordido y estirado en el mismo – _espérame…no me demoro-_

Se baja rápido antes que pueda ser abrazada, y se va caminando de manera sexy, contoneando su cuerpo suavemente ante la mirada ardiente de la rubia, antes de ingresar al baño, mira coquetamente sobre su hombro, sonríe y le guiña un ojo, antes de desaparecer

En la cama queda una rubia muy encendida, que sale disparada para el baño, con muchas ideas en la cabeza, donde darse un baño casto no era una de ellas

Entra y la ve de espaldas, el agua cayendo sobre su hermoso cuerpo, más sexy, imposible.

La morena siente cuando se pega prácticamente a su espalda, frotando su pelvis contra sus nalgas, empieza a besar su cuello y morder su hombro apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se posesionan de sus senos – **oh, Regina mi amor, te amo y deseo tanto** \- susurra a su oído

Se mueve rítmicamente buscando su liberación, sin dejar de acariciar y murmurar palabras de amor a su Reina – _Emma, Emma, te amo!-_ responde embargada de placer

Inicia un delicioso descenso de besos desde su cuello por toda su espalda, deteniéndose en esos lugares que hacían gemir a su morena, llega a sus nalgas, las cuales besa y muerde suavemente, le hace abrir un poco más las piernas para acceder más fácilmente a su intimidad vibrante, donde pierde su lengua entre los húmedos pliegues – _ooh, amor, no te detengas por favor_ \- suplica la morena

Emite un suspiro de frustración cuando la rubia, hace todo lo contrario, pero emite un gemido de placer y sorpresa, cuando siente que es…penetrada?

- **oh, cielos, esto es increíble** \- gime sensualmente la rubia e inicia un enloquecedor vaivén de caderas para ambas

Poco a poco los jadeos fueron subiendo de intensidad, poco les importaba el resto del mundo, solo existían ambas y el placer que se estaban dando mutuamente, rápidamente sale de la morena y la gira para levantarla de las caderas, haciendo que sus piernas se enrosquen a su cintura, se introduce de nuevo en ella y la abraza fuertemente para continuar con sus movimientos, besándose con desesperación

Las uñas de la morena van dejando sus marcas en la blanca piel de la espalda de la rubia, mientras esta, incentivada por las ardientes caricias, chupa y muerde su delicado cuello

- _Emmaaa mi amooor_ \- y se estremece y tensiona a la vez, aprieta sus piernas y uñas en el cuerpo de la rubia y tiene una nueva sacudida más fuerte que la anterior que la deja prácticamente sin fuerzas de sostenerse

Poco a poco va recobrando sus sentidos y siente aun temblar convulsivamente a su amor, quien la mantiene firmemente asida sin dejar de repetir su nombre, a medida que se va relajando la rubia, la sensación de penetración va desapareciendo

La deposita suavemente en el suelo de la ducha aun con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, la cual desaparece, cuando nota la ceja alzada y mirada reprobatoria de la morena

- _la magia no puede usarse para eso, Miss Swan_ \- le dice seria

- **oh, vamos, fue divertido…se que te gusto y a mí me encanto…fue una manera asombrosa de sentirte-** le dice mientras va dejando suaves besos en su hombro y va subiendo hasta llegar a su boca

- _te amo Emma Swan_ \- le dice entre susurros abrazada a su cuello

- **y yo a ti, Regina Mills** \- y la besa de nuevo

- _ven, debemos alistarnos, pero antes debemos retocarte un poco_ \- dice la morena y empieza a pasar su mano, usando su magia para desaparecer, los mordiscos, rasguños y chupetones, del cuello, hombros, pechos y brazos de la rubia

- **en la espalda también, tengo la sensación que hubo una pelea como de cien gatos en ella** \- le dice haciendo batir sus cejas rápidamente, provocando una risa de la morena

Se gira y efectivamente su espalda parecía atacada por una pandilla de felinos, en este caso una tigresa dice para sí misma

- _es lindo…no te lo había visto antes, cuando te lo hiciste?-_ le dice mientras va sanando su espalda

- **que cosa?-** pregunta curiosa

- _el tatuaje…es precioso…me gusta_ \- dice con una gran sonrisa

- **no tengo tatuajes** \- dice seria mientras se dirige al espejo del baño y si, si tenía un tatuaje, salido de quien sabe donde…pero si era bonito y también le gusto, una corona sobre dos alas de...cisne

Cuando se acerca para tocarlo nuevamente en el reflejo ve la espalda de la morena, quien también lucía uno igual

 **-también lo tienes y en la misma parte, mira** \- le dice mientras la acomoda para que vea su reflejo

- _ **La Reina y El Cisne**_ \- dicen ambas sonriendo y se besan tiernamente

Minutos después ya estaban listas, y seguras de enfrentar al mundo si era necesario para defender su amor

- **hola má, ya vamos para allá o cenamos primero en Grannys**?- habla la rubia con su madre telefónicamente

-(…..)-

- **si, Regina y yo, por supuesto. Quieres que lleve algo**?-

-(….)-

- **ok, má…nos vemos luego, bye** -

 **-bueno, cenaremos con mis padres al parecer** \- dice y suelta un largo suspiro – **manos a la obra, amor-**

Minutos después se detenía el Mercedes frente al apartamento de los Charming – **tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo…confía en mí** \- le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- _confío en ti mi amor, siempre_ \- y se besan tiernamente

Suben tomadas de las manos, dispuesta a defender su amor a capa y espada, se pertenecían y eso no lo cambiaria nadie, La Reina y El Cisne, juntas por siempre…

… _ **.continuará….**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!... perdón por la demora, espero que entiendan las festividades, familia y trabajo, acortan el tiempo…para todas feliz navidad y año nuevo… Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV REGINA

- _espera, sigo pensando que no es buena idea-_ Digo mientras toco su hombro y tomo su mano

- **tranquila, todo está bien…confía en mí** \- responde mi adorada rubia, suspiro, que así sea

Saca sus llave y entramos, y ahí enfrente están mis "suegros", Nieves toda sonriente, Charming serio y de brazos cruzados

- **Hey** \- saluda mi amor

- _hola_ \- muy tímido de mi parte, que me pasa y cierro la puerta

Ninguna respuesta, sonrisa y seriedad de sus partes

- _má, mami_ \- grita Henry desde la escalera y nos abraza emocionado

- _como estas, ya cenaste_?- le pregunto mientras acaricio su rostro

- _aun no, las estamos esperando_ \- dice sin dejar de sonreír

Siento que mi amada toma mi mano y sonriendo me lleva al sofá, frente a sus padres, quedo en medio de mis amores, como nobles y valientes guardianes, ambos toman mis manos y la aprietan cálidamente, transmitiéndome seguridad…de verdad los amo, no tengo dudas

- _ **así que son amores verdaderos**_ \- inicia Blanca

- **así es** \- responde mi amada mientras sonríe y mira mis ojos, en ellos puedo ver cuánto me ama, haciendo que mi corazón lata descontroladamente

- _ **no es precisamente lo que queremos…pero como representantes del amor verdadero, sabemos que aunque tratemos de separarlas, sería inúti**_ l- continua Charming

- **totalmente** \- responde mi rubia

- _ **siempre terminaran encontrándose**_ \- agrega Snow, Emma solo asiente

Dando un gran suspiro, David, anuncia – _ **esto es una promesa Regina, si haces sufrir nuevamente a mi hija, la alejare tan rápido de ti, que no tendrás tiempo de decir "a", y aunque me lleve la vida, no permitiré que se encuentren por muchos, muchos años, tantos que se unirán en la otra vida, te doy mi palabra**_ \- suelta todo eso mirando fijamente mis ojos

No puedo evitar compararlo con mi Rubia, no hay duda que es su hija, por eso siempre me retaba, me desafiaba, no me temía, digna hija de sus padres, si, porque aunque Blanca este toda sonriente, se que son enemigos de cuidado, me dieron mucho trabajo en el Bosque Encantado

Si, a pesar de que contaba con un enorme ejército, mi magia a plenitud y estaba en modo Evil Queen 24 horas, siempre fueron un dolor de cabeza, uno muy grande de verdad

- _se que es difícil que crean en mí, pero de algo pueden estar seguros, es que nunca más le hare daño a Emma, porque sería causármelo a mí misma…ella es mi vida, es mi todo, sin ella yo no estoy completa…la amo verdaderamente_ \- respondo mirándola y acariciando su mano

- _ **para ser justos, también debemos hacerte notar Emma, que debes cuidarte mucho, no ser tan arriesgada e inconsciente a veces**_ \- agrega Snow

- **no te sigo, má** \- dice confundida

- _ **si, hija, nadie quiere a una Regina con el corazón roto, malhumorada o despechada…eres mi hija y te adoro, te quiero mucho, pero muchas veces actúas o hablas sin pensar**_ \- veo como arruga su ceño, haciéndome sonreír, es tan atractiva- _**así, que si peleas, contiendas o no estés de acuerdo con Regina, es tu obligación, solucionarlo de inmediato**_ \- termina con una gran sonrisa

Vaya, por fin alguien con sentido común, no puedo evitar una gran sonrisa, si, Emma Swan, puede ser todo lo adorable que quieras, pero también es la más desesperante, terca y osada del mundo

- **de acuerdo** \- responde resignada, me mira y hace un gesto con la cabeza, mientras cruza sus ojos con Henry, ahí viene la gran noticia, no puedo evitar los nervios

- **Padre, Madre** …- veo que está nerviosa también, titubea unos segundos – **Regina tiene algo que decirles** \- suelta rápido

Que!, la fulmino con la mirada, valiente Salvadora me gasto! Aunque para mi asombro, empieza a aplicar los consejos de sus padres, pues adivina que la tendría conmigo sin lugar a dudas

- **bueno, realmente ambas debemos contarles** \- un gran suspiro, y se yergue majestuosa, orgullosa, con voz solemne, anuncia – **van a ser abuelos…de nuevo** \- al ver sus rostros de confusión, agrega – **Regina está embarazada** -

Oh, oh, se desata el infierno… como impulsado por un resorte, David se para, rojo de la rabia, amenazante, mientras se abalanza a mi – _ **como te atreves**_ …-vocifera

Pero de igual manera, Emma se levanta, con ánimo de interponerse entre ambos de ser necesario – **padre, no!...por favor, no hagas o digas cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir…como lo hice yo….por favor escúchanos** -

No puedo evitar compararlos de nuevo, la misma valentía, casi suicida, acaso David, no es consciente que con solo mover mis manos puedo reducirlo a polvo?... si, lo es, pero poco le importa, porque a sus ojos estoy amenazando su bien mayor, su familia, estoy nuevamente manipulando a su adorada hija y entiendo que piense así

Pero también mi Emma, tiene de su madre, quien ya no sonríe, sino que nos mira a todos, analizando, evaluando; mi amor trata de conciliar con su padre pero dándole a entender con su lenguaje corporal, que no permitirá que me toque o haga daño

- _abuelos, por favor_ \- interviene Henry conmovido

- _ **David, siéntate, escuchémoslas**_ \- dice mientras toma su mano y lo atrae al sofá – _**adelante**_ \- dice seria

- _Blanca, como sabrás cuando me case con vuestro padre no lo hice por amor, me obligaron prácticamente… y yo nunca, fui lo suficientemente buena para reemplazar el recuerdo de tu madre en el corazón del Rey…tanto que con el tiempo, llego a aborrecerme y hacerme daño, como una vez, tú misma comprobaste_ -

Veo como inclina su cabeza avergonzada – _ **lo sé, por eso, le suplique que parara con sus abusos o no se lo perdonaría nunca-**_

- _jamás pararon, solo los disimulaba, ya sus golpes eran en lugares difíciles de ver o mostrar, y su maltrato psicológico fue aun peor-_ digo con la voz quebrada

- _ **porque no me contaste?-**_

- _por mucho que querías ayudarme, solo empeoraste las cosas…no hubieras logrado nada, te alejaría de su lado y yo pagaría con creces esa decisión_ \- unas lagrimas rebeldes brotan, y son limpiadas por mis amores, quienes permanecen en silencio

- _sobrepasada por la situación y por el acoso de mi madre por darle un nieto con el cual acceder al Trono, apenas tuve el suficiente conocimiento mágico, realice un hechizo, con el cual me deje estéril para siempre-_ veo el asombro en sus ojos

- _así fue por mucho tiempo…hasta que un día, sentí la necesidad de ser madre y me golpeo mi triste realidad…por lo cual adopte un niño, mi niño, el cual amo, como si lo hubiera llevado dentro mío-_ y beso su morena cabeza

- _años más tarde, la verdadera madre llega, no solo a recuperarlo, sino a cumplir su destino, romper mi maldición…lo que ninguna sabia, es que años después, también se encargaría de romper mi propia maldición, concediéndome mi anhelado final feliz, a su lado y con un hijo por fin mío, mi propia familia_ \- lloro y me abrazan ambos

- _ **discúlpenos unos minutos**_ \- dice Snow, mientras toma la mano de su confundido esposo y se van a la cocina

Asentimos y me quedo en mi lugar favorito, desde ahora hasta la eternidad, en los brazos de Emma Swan y Henry Mills Swan… sonrío al pensar como suena, Familia Mills Swan, si, me encanta

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 _ **POV NARRADOR**_

- _ **No creerás toda esa patraña**_ \- revienta Charming furioso

- _porque no?... acaso no es posible… tu y yo no tenemos magia, mas nuestra hija la tiene_ \- afirma Blanca

- _ **es totalmente diferente, era necesario, para que pudiera romper la Maldición de Regina**_ \- dice paseándose en la cocina cual león

- _a eso me refiero. El amor verdadero que nos unió, le dio ese don, no fuiste tú, yo o las hadas. Ninguno de nosotros sabía a ciencia cierta cómo Emma rompería la Maldición oscura_ -

- _ **es que no puedo quitar de mi cabeza, que la está manipulando una vez más, aprovechándose de su amor por ella…como está segura? Acaso no puede ser de Robín?**_ \- resopla frustrado

- _y si es de Emma?, si verdaderamente el hijo que se forma en el vientre de Regina es de nuestra hija?. Ella está segura de su maternidad lo veo en sus ojos…démosle tiempo al tiempo, pero mientras tanto, disfrutemos de ser abuelos, ya que con Henry no pudimos_ \- le dice sonriendo tomándolo de la mano

- _ **es que no quiero encariñarme y que al final termine desengañado**_ \- agrega con un gesto que ha visto en miles de ocasiones en su hija

- _hablemos con ellas, que nos aclaren porque están tan seguras…muy dentro de mi quiero que así sea, no solo porque es la oportunidad de disfrutar lo que no tuve con Henry…si no, porque me alegra pensar, que el destino en su sabiduría esta compensando todo el daño que inconscientemente le provoque a Regina_ \- agrega conmovida

- _ **no, Blanca nunca fue tu culpa**_ \- dice mientras acaricia su mejilla y la abraza a su pecho

- _lo fue, aunque nunca quise que así fuera…por mi culpa perdió a su primer amor, a Daniel…y por mi culpa, se vio prácticamente arrojada a un matrimonio sin amor_ \- solloza entre sus brazos

- _ **no, amor. Fue Cora y su ambición, quien arruino la vida de su propia hija-**_ dice mientras le besa en la frente

- _quiero creer, que le estoy devolviendo a través de mi hija, la ilusión de amar de nuevo y esta vez un amor perfecto, el amor verdadero que supera cualquier barrera y que en esta ocasión amor es lo que le sobrara en su relación de pareja, en su familia_ -

- _ **no quiero equivocarme**_ \- dice confundido

- _no es nuestra decisión, es de Emma, si es un error, lo único que debemos hacer es estar a su lado una vez más, apoyándola y ayudándola a levantarse…aunque esta vez no será así…Regina tiene el mismo brillo en su mirada, el brillo que tenia al estar con Daniel…ella la ama David_ -

- _ **entonces, darle tiempo al tiempo, Blanca**_ -

- _así es, David_ \- y se besan tiernamente, regresan tomados de la mano, donde los esperan con ansias el trío

- _ **como comprenderán, nuestra reacción es normal… lo más lógico es que pensemos que el bebe es de Robín y no de Emma**_ \- toman asiento mientras ambas mujeres asiente

- _ **así, que dígannos porque están seguras que es un Charming**_ \- continua Blanca

Regina hace una pequeña mueca, Charming, sobre su cadáver, el bebe seria un Mills a toda regla

- **esta tarde quien me salvo de morir a manos de Hood, no fue Regina ni yo…fue mi bebe** \- dice sonriente la rubia – **el tiene magia como nosotras…y más poderosa como demostró** -

- _ **el hijo de La Salvadora y la Reina Malvada**_ \- susurra David asombrado

- **así es pá…lo cual me recuerda a cierta alimaña que debo asustar** \- dice frunciendo sus doradas cejas

- _ **que quieres decir cariño**_?- pregunta Snow

- _Rumpel está interesado en nuestro bebe…y debemos marcarle limites de inmediato_ -afirma la morena

 _ **-las acompañaremos, somos familia, Blanca, porque no hablas con Azul, de pronto ella sabe el porqué del interés del oscuro en nuestro nieto**_ \- suelta con seguridad el Rey, causando un agradable calor en los corazones de ambas mujeres

- **gracias pá, má… de verdad** \- dice conmovida la rubia

- _ **te queremos y si tu felicidad es Regina…eres Bienvenida Regina**_ \- y se acercan para abrazar a la pareja, fundiéndose todos en un amoroso abrazo grupal

- _ **que tal si cenamos entonces**_ \- y todos sonríen

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Después de cenar y conversar un buen tiempo, se despidieron todos, Regina y Henry partieron a la mansión, mientras Emma y su padre, iban a la casa de Marian, a presentar sus respetos y ver si necesitaba algo la joven viuda

- _lamento haber reaccionado así, hija_ \- comienza apenado el rubio

- **no te preocupes pa….cuando me entere reaccione peor, también creí, que Regina quería verme la cara de estúpida una vez más** \- le dice mirando sus ojos – **por eso te dije que no dijeras o hicieras cosas de las que te arrepentirías más tarde…yo lo hice** \- y suspira profundamente

- **sin lugar a dudas Storybrooke es un ciudad de segundas oportunidades, aquí he encontrado lo que siempre busque y lo que perdí en mi vida…una familia, un amor, un hijo y voy a dar todo de mi para que sea perfecto** \- afirma con seguridad la rubia

- _aquí estaremos a tu lado, para ayudarte a realizar tus deseos hija_ \- y se dan un tierno abrazo

Si por fin tenía la felicidad al alcance de la mano, la había saboreado y disfrutado, en ese momento se sentía totalmente realizada por fin…. Era feliz al lado de su Reina, su familia y amigos, todo de lo cual careció la mayor parte de su vida, ahora lo tenía en abundancia y defendería su dicha, su final feliz con dientes y uñas de ser necesario…palabra de honor, palabra de Emma Swan

… _ **.continuará….**_

 _ **Feliz 2017, lleno de bendiciones, éxitos y ventura para todas!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios (100 Reviews** **), por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!... Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

- _Emma!_!- saluda Roland mientras se arroja a los brazos de la mujer rubia

- **Hola chico** \- y le da un fuerte abrazo que le es correspondido por el menor

Marian llorando se refugia en los brazos de la salvadora que la abraza y le besa la cabeza, causando ternura en todos los presentes

- **Debes seguir adelante, eres una mujer valiente y tienes dos razones para continuar** \- le dice la rubia levantándole el rostro

- _Gracias Emma por ser mi sostén, sin ti, no sé si podría continuar-_

- **Lo debes hacer por tus hijos, no estás sola, mira cuantas personas están aquí por ustedes y sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, con la familia** \- y mira a su padre que asiente

Y en respuesta se abraza más a ella – _gracias_ -

- _Hola ems_ \- le saluda Ruby

- **Gracias Ruby por el apoyo** \- Ve como su amiga quiere hablar, deposita en el suelo a Roland

- **Voy a ultimar detalles con Ruby, ya vuelvo** \- le dice a Marian y a David, quienes asienten y salen al porche

- **Gracias Ruby** \- le dice nuevamente mientras chocan los hombros y se apoyan al barandal, mirando la solitaria calle

-De _nada rubia, sabes que siempre estoy para ti_ \- devolviéndole el choque- _Y como te fue con la reina mal.._ \- se calla al ver la expresión de la rubia

- **Te pido por favor que no le digas de esa forma ni en mi presencia o ausencia** \- le reclama

- _Ok relájate_ \- sonríe picara-.. _Aunque sé que te fue de maravillas_ -

La mira con ojos de confusión - _Vamos Emma tienes el aroma de ella hasta en el cabello_ \- haciendo que se ruborice

- _Ya sabes cosas de lobo, por eso lo sabía antes que me lo confesaras lo cual te agradezco mucho por confiar en mí_ \- se encoje de hombros

- **Eres mi amiga rubs…y si…ya nos reconciliamos…como confío en ti, quiero decírtelo antes que mi madre lo haga** \- haciendo que ambas Sonrían divertidas

- **Voy a ser mamá** \- le dice con una gran sonrisa

- _Estas embarazada..De quien_ \- pregunta alarmada

- **No, no estoy embarazada** \- le corrige

- _Aja, entonces como vas a ser madre_ -

Le mira con esa expresión que hiciste algo malo pero te gusto y le agitó las cejas con picardía

- _No!..No!..En serio Swan…eres mi ídolo!..Su majestad!._.- le abraza efusivamente, aunque baja la intensidad por el sitio donde estaban, hasta que una idea le hace opacar el rostro

- **Es mío rubs 100% segura…tiene magia como nosotras, y fue quien evito que ahora le estuviera haciendo compañía a Hood-** dice con seguridad

- _De verdad Emma_?-

- **Así es…es el fruto del amor verdadero entre Regina y yo…fue quien nos volvió a unir y me dio una segunda oportunidad para valorar lo que tengo y de hacer las cosas mejor** \- responde a su amiga

Nuevamente la abraza - _y como lo tomaron los soberanos_?-

- **Para el caos que me imaginaba nos fue de maravilla, están en proceso de asimilación, pero nos apoyan** \- sonríe con orgullo

- _No sabes cuánto te envidio, pero de la buena, estas con la mujer que amas, vas a tener un hijo con ella y tendrás tu ansiada familia por fin rubia….mientras yo_..- su voz se quiebra

- **No te preocupes lobita…ustedes se encontraran los amores verdaderos siempre lo hacen, mira a mis padres, mírame a mi…todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrar a mi complemento…ella vendrá…y si no, te prometo amiga, que una vez pase todo esto, iremos a buscarla** -

- _Sabes que no puedo salir sin correr el riesgo de borrarla de mi memoria, de perderlo a todos_ \- responde triste

- **Regina nos puede ayudar, encontraremos la forma y si no, lo hare sola, y la traeré conmigo, palabra de salvadora** \- dice mientras la abraza Provocando risas en la morena

- _Bueno me tengo que ir con Grannys, pero me debes los detalles de la reconciliación_ \- guiñándole el ojo - _Chao rubia_ -

- **Chao loba** \- y se despiden con un abrazo

Ingresa nuevamente y su padre se despide dejándole las llaves de la patrulla para que regrese a la mansión, ve que Roland está dormido y el evidente cansancio de Marian, por lo que se acerca para llevarla a descansar, los de la funeraria se estaban encargando de todo y por su estado era prudente que reposara así fuera unas horas, lo cual fue apoyado por la mayoría

Cargó con cuidado al niño y lo acomodo en el asiento trasero con su cinturón de seguridad, mientras Marian iba en el puesto de copiloto, apretó la mano de Emma la cual le devolvió el mismo y le sonreía demostrando su apoyo incondicional. Fueron en silencio

Marian le indico la habitación del niño y lo acostó al salir ella se abrazo con fuerza a la rubia - _Gracias Emma_ \- y busco sus labios sorprendiéndola, fue apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para que rompiera el contacto

Apenada rompió a llorar- _lo siento lo siento mucho, no te alejes de mi no me abandones por favor-_

- **Marian estoy contigo pero no lo hagas de nuevo, sabes que te quiero y te aprecio mucho pero solo como amiga…yo amo a Regina, y lo sabes** -

- _Porque ella y no yo, dime…porque esa bruja_...-

- **Basta Marian! No permitiré que hables mal de la mujer que amo y mucho menos en mi presencia** \- susurra, temiendo alzar la voz y despertar al niño

- _Porque ella puede tenerte y yo no, porque ella debe ganar siempre_ -

- **En esta situación no hubo ganadores…y Regina ha sufrido mucho, las personas que debieron protegerla y hacerla feliz, fueron sus verdugos…no la conoces y no tienes derecho a juzgarla** \- mientras se va molesta

- _Lo siento…no me alejes por favor_ \- le suplica

- **No lo hare…pero no lo hagas de nuevo…estas confundida y dolida y te entiendo vale** -

- _Donde esta mi final feliz? Porque no lo encuentro_?- rompe a llorar, haciendo que la rubia nuevamente se acerque

- **Lo haremos juntas, buscaremos hasta hallarlo** -

- _Gracias Emma eres una gran mujer_ -

Le sonríe y la abraza-… **es tiempo que descanses, mañana será un día largo y Roland te necesitara** -

- _Hasta mañana Emma_ -

- **Descansa Marian** \- Sale dejándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente de nuevo

Sube a la patrulla con el ceño fruncido, no quiere ser brusca con Marian, pero no permitirá que un mal entendido le ocasione problemas con la morena

Casi sin darse cuenta llego a la mansión Mills, sonríe al ver que las luces están aun encendidas, parquea, apenas esta cerrándolo y colocando la alarma, cuando la puerta se abre y su morena la espera sonriente, su corazón late de prisa, es lo que siempre había deseado, llegar a un hogar, que alguien estuviera esperándola y la recibiera con tanto amor y felicidad, como veía en los ojos y labios de su Reina

Se sintió en la gloria, cuando los brazos de la morena la rodean del cuello y es besada con mucha ternura – _Buenas noches, cariño_ -, si ese era su sitio, por primera vez se sentía en casa, en los brazos de esa hermosa mujer, en sus ojos y labios, su morada

- _como te fue_?- haciéndola pasar para cerrar, a la vez que es abrazada por la espalda por la rubia

- **cansada** \- dejándole besos en el cuello

Se gira entre los brazos que la aprisionan tan dulcemente- _quieres comer o tomar algo_ \- le pregunta

La rubia niega y la abraza estrechándola a su cuerpo- **te amo Regina** -

- _que sucede Swan?, estas rara_ \- le dice mirando sus ojos tratando de buscar lo que molesta a su amada

- **no te vayas a enojar por favor, prométemelo** -

- _que hiciste Swan_ \- le dice mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- **no he hecho nada** -suspira ante la mirada inquisidora de la morena- **Marian trato de besarme** \- le dice expectante, notando el desconcierto de la morena

- _tu..Ella…es tuyo_?- dice con tristeza tratando de alejarse

- **no, no mi Reina** \- la abraza- **te amo a ti, soy tuya morena, jamás podría estar con otra mujer, solo a ti te deseo, solo tú me haces suspirar y volar con una mirada** \- susurra a su oído – **además tú dices que no es fácil, hacer un bebe mágico?** \- le dice sonriendo tímidamente – **contigo es con quien deseo tener mis hijos, solo contigo** \- la besa con fervor

- _como se atrevió, su esposo ni siquiera lo han enterrado aun_ -

- **está confundida, dolida, así expreso su dolor, sus sentimientos…Regina, no** \- le dice al notar la expresión pensativa de la Reina- **me lo prometiste** \- le dice seria

- _tranquila no le voy a hacer nada…por ahora…solo hablaremos de mujer a mujer, pacíficamente_ \- aunque la sonrisa que tiene dista de sus palabras

- **Regina** \- le dice alzando su ceja , sonríe cuando ella asiente- **ya le deje las cosas más que claras, no te preocupes amo** r-

- _es que me da rabia, que te miren, mucho menos que quieran_ …- resopla frustrada

 **-no importa que medio pueblo me mire o desee, estoy contigo…así como a mí me importa un comino que la otra mitad te desee…porque sé que eres mía, siempre lo has sido** \- le besa posesivamente

- **Mi Reina** \- dice y toma una de sus manos, colocándola en encima de su corazón- **solo tú haces que lata así de desesperado** \- hace que la morena sonría y la bese con ternura, pero el beso se torna apasionado por parte de la rubia, quien posa sus manos en sus glúteos y la levanta, haciendo que por inercia cruce sus piernas a sus caderas

- _no estaba cansada Miss Swan_!- le susurra sobre sus labios

- **ya no…ahorita voy a cumplir una de mis fantasías** -le dice con malicia

- _de verdad Miss Swan? Y se puede saber cuál es_?- le responde siguiendo el juego seductor de la rubia

- **hacerte el amor bajo tu manzano** \- provocando un gemido de anticipación en la morena, y sin perder tiempo se dirige a la puerta trasera de la mansión con su preciosa carga

- _cumplamos la mía también, me bajas un momento_ \- le dice mirándola de manera seductora mientras gira sus muñecas y cambia sus prendas por las que llevaban el día que Emma podo en represalia su adorado manzano

Ambas mujeres se detallaron de pies a cabeza, haciendo brillar sus ojos de deseo contenido

- _el último detalle_ \- y le aparece en las manos una sierra eléctrica a la salvadora, quien no puede evitar sonreír sorprendida

- _anda y espérame, te alcanzo en unos minutos mientras reviso que todo esté seguro…_ -guiñándole un ojo. La rubia le da un rápido pico y sale al patio, mientras Regina la detalla excitada, ese andar tan peculiar, seguro, y ese jean que horma tan bien ese sexy trasero, se muerde inconscientemente el labio inferior, oh cielos, como la cercanía de esa bella mujer le altera tanto las hormonas, debe hacer esfuerzos increíbles, para no saltarle encima cada vez que la tiene al lado, que le habla, la toca o besa, oh si, benditas hormonas y sacude su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír

Coloca un hechizo protector a toda la casa y sube a la habitación de Henry quien descansa, aparece un vaso de agua que deja tapado en la mesilla y le da un beso en la frente y baja, se revisa antes de salir al patio y recuerda ese día, haciendo que sonría perversamente, respira y sale apurada al patio

- _Que crees que estás haciendo_!- llega ofuscada y enfrenta a la rubia, que tiene ese aire arrogante y de suficiencia que la excita y saca de casillas a la vez, arroja la sierra y le responde sarcástica

- **juntando manzanas** -

- _Eres una demente_!-la espeta mientras la distancia es mínima tanto que puede sentir el aliento de la rubia en su rostro

- **No, tu lo estas si crees que una patética trampa va a espantarme esfuérzate más, me perjudicas una vez mas y veras tu árbol destruido… porque no tienes ni la menor idea… de lo que yo puedo ser capaz ….tu turno-** la reta con insolencia

- _no me subestime Emma Swan_ \- y se arroja a devorar con fiereza los labios de la rubia quien desata toda su pasión pero a la vez va con cuidado y la aprisiona con relativa fuerza contra el árbol, mientras la morena, rasga en dos su camisilla y lucha por soltarle la correa y abrir su jean

- _enséñeme Miss Swan de lo que es capaz_ -le dice entre gemidos de placer al sentir como la rubia con una mano inmoviliza las suyas encima de su cabeza, arranca su ropa interior y sin preámbulo la penetra con sus dedos, la besa para silenciar un poco los gemidos de placer que brotan de la morena, mientras la mantiene aprisionada contra el árbol con su cuerpo

La rubia le hacía el amor con verdadero entusiasmo dominándola totalmente, viéndola tan entregada, rendida, la excitaba mas, se inclino un poco ataco los pechos de la reina, esa manera de responder a sus caricias la estaba llevando al clímax sin necesidad de un toque más intimo, vio como disimuladamente una de las manos de la morena acariciaba el tocón de la rama cortada años atrás

- _oh, Swaaannn_ \- y se entrego a ese orgasmo fulminante. Cuando medio se recupero, agarro con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia, quien aun permanecía en su interior y la beso febrilmente – _cama..Ahora_ \- no había necesidad de más palabras y desaparecen en un humo blanco

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ruido de la alarma la fue sacando poco a poco de su sueño, detrás de su espalda escucho unos murmullos apagados e inentendibles, que la hacen sonreír, mientras el brazo que la rodea la toma y aprieta contra el cuerpo detrás suyo

Apaga la alarma y espera unos minutos para que su rubia, se sumerja en el profundo sueño nuevamente, lo cual no es nada difícil, acaricia sutilmente el brazo que la aprisiona tan dulcemente, se sorprende cuando la mano de dicho brazo se posiciona en uno de sus pechos y lo oprime dos veces para quedarse ahí, sujetándolo

Sonríe aunque con un dejo de tristeza, como desprecio estos dulces despertares, antes acostumbraba que la sheriff se fuera en horas de la madrugada o noche dependiendo de su humor, a veces quería ceder al ver la suplica muda en esos bellos ojos, pero nunca lo hizo, algo dentro le decía que si lo hacía no podría dejarlo, y tenía razón, por nada del mundo cambiaria un amanecer, un despertar en los brazos de la salvadora, de su salvadora

Con mucho cuidado sale del abrazo y va a la ducha, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, alistar la ropa de ambas y de Henry, arreglarse y hacer el desayuno

Pega un respingo cuando la abrazan por detrás y asaltan con besos su cuello y hombros- **buenos días mi reina, buenos días bebe** \- dice acariciando el vientre de su morena

- _Emma, me asustaste_ -le regaña _-eres silenciosa, no te escuche_ \- mientras se abandona al abrazo

- **lo siento amor, desperté y no estabas, y entonces escuche la ducha** \- la morena se gira quedando frente a frente – _buenos días princesa-_ y le da un beso suave, al ver que la rubia se iba emocionando le dice – _amor, me encantaría, pero tenemos el tiempo justo_ -

- **un rapidin por fa** \- le suplica y le sigue besando, suspira, mientras se pregunta por qué no puede decirle que no, tarde que temprano consigue lo que quiere de ella y muy dentro sabe que no son las hormonas, es Emma Swan y su encanto, el encanto Swan

Minutos después salen envueltas en toallas – **voy a levantar a Henry y dejar preparando el café** \- le dice a la morena dándole un pellizco en la cola – _Miss Swan_!- y sale con una sonrisa y un guiño

Llega a la habitación del muchacho, toca 2 veces y entra, sonríe al verlo dormir, todo desgreñado- **Hey chico, Henry** \- se sienta en la cama y acaricia la morena cabellera

- _humm, buenos días má..Como estas_?- le sonríe

- **buenos días Henry, muy bien…levántate y báñate, para que bajes a desayunar** -

- _mamá ya se levanto_?-

- _si, esta alistándose, ya viene a arreglarte la ropa que llevaras_ \- le besa en la frente

Baja a la cocina y deja preparando el café y deja en el mesón lo necesario para que la morena prepare el desayuno

Sube de nuevo y ya encuentra a la morena lista, hermosa y elegante como siempre, impecable. Sonríe orgullosa al saber que esa bella mujer le pertenecía – **estas realmente hermosa Regina** \- sonríe y se acerca seductoramente a la rubia, quien ni corta ni perezosa, la abraza mientras se pierde en la mirada chocolate

La morena sonríe, quita las manos de la rubia de su cintura y las sostiene un poco detrás de la misma y se acerca para morder el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un gemido de placer, le susurra de manera sugerente – _si queremos llegar a tiempo, debe mantener bien quietas sus manitas Miss Swan-_ presionándolo de nuevo entre sus dientes

- **Regina!, eres mala**!- le reclama

- _por supuesto querida, por algo soy La Reina Malvada_ \- le dice mientras le deja un beso de esos que quitan el aliento – _no se demore Miss Swan_ \- y sale contoneando coquetamente las caderas

Minutos después ya estaban listos los tres, desayunando entre risas, suena el timbre y ambas mujeres se miran sorprendidas- **yo voy** -dice la rubia. Regresa al rato con los encantadores, llevando en sus brazos a su hermano Neal

- _buenos días Regina, Henry_ \- saludan ambos, la mujer les devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa y el chico los abraza y saluda a su tío con carantoñas

- _ **siéntense y acompáñenos, café? Chocolate**_?-

- _chocolate!_ \- responden ambos- _a la canela si no es molestia_ \- les sonríe y niega. Coloca 2 nuevos puestos, la bebida y un par de tortitas para ambos. También toma al bebe entre sus brazos que cuando la vio cerca se los ofrecía para que lo cargara y empezó hacerle arrumacos provocando la risa infantil que lleno la estancia

La mirada chocolate y verde azul se encontraron y se dijeron tantas cosas sin palabras, ambas soñaban en el futuro próximo, donde sería su bebe, sus risas y llanto los que se escucharían en toda la casa

- _ven príncipe_ -solicita Blanca- _deja que tía Regina, termine de desayunar_ \- la morena se inclina un poco para entregárselo a su mama y se abraza a su rubia aun sonriendo, hasta que siente una mano traviesa masajeando su trasero, la mira y parece que no fuera con ella, por lo que también sonriendo hunde sus uñas en el hombro de la susodicha, terminando con el asalto a sus posaderas

Ocupa su puesto nuevamente no sin dedicarle una mirada seria a la rubia, que la ignoro totalmente hasta le movió las cejas, haciéndola sonreír

Si alguien en algún momento le hubiera dicho que los encantadores llegarían a auto invitarse a su casa, y que después desayunarían en su cocina, atendidos por ella, le hubiera lanzado un par de bolas de fuego por atrevido y loco

Pero vaya que le gustaba esa locura, y todo gracias a esa Rubia terca, insufrible, adorable, sexy y ardiente, ella venia con ese pack adicional, una familia y le estaba dando a ella su propia familia

Entendía que las cosas no serian fáciles, pero ahora confiaba que no estaría sola, la presencia de los monarcas se lo decía

No se angustiaría por el futuro, un día a la vez. Por lo pronto, acompañar a su nueva familia al funeral de Robín, por protocolo debía asistir, como Alcaldesa, Reina y novia de la Princesa Heredera, aunque lo hacía también por Roland y Marian, ella conocía lo que se siente perder un ser amado; ya en su cabeza habían corrido todos los escenarios posibles, desde que la echaran del lugar llamándola asesina y otras cosas peores, hasta la más civilizada y le dejaran permanecer, fuere cual fuere, no estaría sola, ahora lo sabía, ahora tenía una familia

… _ **.continuará….**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!... Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV NARRADOR

Todos se quedan viendo la singular pareja, si, ambas muy orgullosas, mentón alzado y mirada firme, tomadas de las manos, La Salvadora y La Reina Malvada, amores verdaderos, quien lo hubiera creído

Siempre pensaron que lo ocurrido meses atrás fue un desliz de La Salvadora, una víctima más de los atributos de la Reina, y quien no, a muchos no les importaría, pues si fueran lo suficiente valientes de cortejar o seducir a Regina Mills, Ex Reina Malvada y temible Alcaldesa de Storybrooke

Pero al verlas así, y acompañadas ni más ni menos, que de la Reina Blanca Nieves y El Rey Encantador, todos suponían que la cosa era seria, que dicha relación ya contaba con la aprobación Real, por lo que en un futuro no muy lejano para muchos, sonarían campanas de boda

Si, se les notaba el amor, en la forma de mirarse, de tocarse, siempre había estado ahí a la vista de todos, sino que se prestó a confusión, por el mal inicio al conocerse, siempre hubo amor, pasión, camuflado bajo un odio visceral mal reprimido, a una larga historia de desamor, odio y deseos de venganza

Muchos sonreían al ver la pareja, hablando en murmullos de lo linda que se veían, de lo bello y apuestos que serian sus descendientes y del carácter de mierda que tendrían también

Otros decían que La Salvadora no sabía en que se había metido, que ahora todo era dulce y miel, pero que cuando conociera el mal genio y carácter de la Reina, hasta ahí llegaría su historia de amor

Sí, todo el pueblo estaba reunido, pero por el morbo de la naciente relación más que todo, divididos, unos deseando largos años de felicidad, otros iniciando la cuenta regresiva de tan absurdo amor

Pero a ellas les valía madre la opinión de los demás, si estaban con ellas bien y sino también, así de simple, ambas habían sobrevivido solas y esta vez no sería diferente, la única opinión que valoraban era las de ella, ahora se tenían la una a la otra y era lo que importaba

Al verlos llegar el niño salió corriendo a los brazos de la rubia- **hola Roland, como pasaste la noche? Descansaste?-** a lo que el niño asintió, se queda mirando a la morena, con cierto temor que no pasa desapercibido para ambas

- **no le temas a Regina, ella no es mala y lo sabes. Además siempre estará conmigo** -

- _ella mato a mi papa_ \- dice mirándola

- **si..-**

- _ **debí hacerlo**_ \- la interrumpe la morena- _ **no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, porque sé que te estoy causando dolor y a tu mamá, pero debía proteger a mi hijo, a mi familia, solo espero que cuando crezcas logres entenderlo y perdonarme de ser posible**_ \- le dice con la voz quebrada

- _mi papa era malo_?-

- _ **no, corazón**_ \- le acaricia la mejilla- _ **el te amaba, recuerdas cuando estábamos juntos los tres**_ \- asiente- _ **siempre te amo, solo que en algún punto perdió su norte y cometió errores, que nos llevaron a este triste desenlace. El siempre te estará cuidando y guiando desde el cielo**_ \- le sonríe entre lágrimas

- _Emma_ \- saluda Marian- _altezas, Henry_ \- ignora por completo a la morena, lo que la hace merecedora de una mirada nada amable de la rubia, suspira- _Regina_ -

- _ **Marian**_ -le responde, midiéndose con las miradas, retándose

La rubia baja al niño, el cual le tiende la mano a Regina, que no duda en tomarla sin antes mirar a la mamá

- _gracias por estar aquí y no habernos abandonado_ -

- _cuenta con nosotros Marian_ \- le dice Blanca

En ese momento sufre un leve desvanecimiento, pero la rubia impide que caiga- **Marian! Estas bien-**

- _si..Si..fue un mareo, debe ser el embarazo y todo esto, ya se está pasando_ \- apoya su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, mirando fugazmente a Regina, quien se tensa inmediatamente, fue muy rápido pero alcanzo a ver cierto brillo malicioso en las pupilas de la otra mujer, pero si lo vio..O es producto de sus celos al verla abrazada a su rubia

Le entregan un vaso de agua el cual se toma y asiente confirmando mejoría, mientras la morena la observaba, no sé porque pensaba que todo era un ardid para centrar en ella la atención pero sobre todo la de Emma, su Emma

- _ **cariño**_ …- le dice suavemente

De inmediato la rubia se acerca a su amada con ojos lleno de preocupación – **estas bien? Están bien?-** la morena acaricia su mejilla sonriendo y le da un suave beso – _ **ven**_ \- y se alejan un poco mientras es abrazada por la rubia

- _ **me siento algo agotada, no sé si es el ambiente, tan triste y estresante**_ \- la rubia asiente

- **si es mejor que descanses, le diré a Henry que te acompañe, me avisas si te sientes algo, de acuerdo mi Rein** a- la morena la abraza mientras dirige su mirada retadora a la otra mujer y le da un largo beso a la rubia, quien sonreí bobamente ante la caricia, y se acercan de nuevo al pequeño grupo

- _ **Marian, debo marcharme, estoy algo cansada**_..- la interrumpe la otra morena

- _si, imagino que es por todo el estrés y el embarazo también afecta_ \- un murmullo apagado se escucha ante estas palabras

- _yo la acompañare hija para que estés tranquila_ \- añade Blanca

- **gracias, mamá** \- le da una sonrisa

La rubia los ve partir en el mercedes con rumbo a la mansión. Sentía sobre ella la atención de los presentes, La Reina Embarazada! Causando nuevamente la creación de bandos, donde muchos lo veían como un milagro del amor verdadero y otros como una burla a la Princesa, a La Salvadora

Minutos después inician la ceremonia para partir al cementerio, donde Emma deseaba que terminara todo pronto, ya tenía un leve dolor de cabeza por las murmuraciones y burlas mal disimuladas, solo al sentir a su padre apoyándola le daba las fuerzas para continuar y no hacer un escándalo

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

- _te sientes mejor Regina?, te preparo algún té_?- la morena niega

- **estoy bien Blanca** -le sonríe

- _voy a salir unos minutos, tengo una reunión con Azul, para preguntarle sobre tu bebe y porque le puede interesar al oscuro-_

- **gracias Blanca, aunque sabes que no soy santa de su devoción, pero que al menos me permita acceder a sus libros y buscar por mi misma** \- le dice – **y vas con Neal**?-

- _sí, claro-_

- **si deseas me puedo quedar con él hasta que regreses, me dejas lo necesario para atenderlo** -

- _no quiero molestarte, además estas cansada_ -

- **no tanto para cuidar a mi… cuñado** \- sonríe provocando lo mismo en Blanca

- _tratare de no tardar demasiado, cualquier cosa me llamas-_ y parte al monasterio

-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- _alteza, siempre es un placer recibirla_ \- le recibe el hada

- **Gracias Azul, necesito de vuestra ayuda** \- le informa

- _por supuesto alteza, es una total locura, lo que ha pasado con vuestra hija la princesa. Ya he estado leyendo y creo que podemos usar un hechizo que le haga olvidar los últimos meses_ …-

- **espera de que hablas? No te comprendo** \- le dice confundida

- _de separar a la Reina Malvada de la Princesa Emma. No es ese el motivo de su visita alteza?-_

- **no, Azul. Regina es el amor verdadero de mi hija y separarlas solo las haría sufrir, pero tarde o temprano, terminarían encontrándose-** le dice seria

- _pero es una locura Alteza, no puede ser verdad. Tratándose de la Reina, debe haber algún truco o hechizo en esto, ella no merece su final feliz y menos al lado de La Salvadora, ella tiene las manos demasiado sucias de sangre inocente-_ escupe con rabia

- **lo sé, pero ella ha cambiado, ya no es la mujer del Bosque Encantado. Creo que fue un error haber venido, lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo-** dice levantándose

- _disculpe alteza mi sinceridad, pero no puedo pasar por alto todo el daño que le ha ocasionado a su familia, a la Casa Real, de la cual soy Hada Protectora, es mi deber después de todo-_ le rebate

-lo **siento Azul, te entiendo ahí has estado para nosotros y te lo agradezco, pero ahora Regina, es parte de nuestra familia, el amor de mi Hija y …. Madre de su hijo** \- le explica

- _bueno, madre adoptiva_ \- sonríe

- **no, Azul. Regina está embarazada de Emma, en unos meses tendrá al nuevo miembro de la Casa Real, el tercero en la línea sucesoria** -

- _es imposible, no puede ser_ -cae en su sillón- _debe ser un truco de la Reina…es de su amante!, del arquero y por eso lo mato para…-_

- **basta! Basta Azul! Disculpa la molestia** \- y se levanta para marcharse

- **alteza…lo siento. Es que he quedado asombrada, si es de la Princesa, ese bebe es sumamente poderoso** \- susurra

- **lo es, él fue el que salvo de morir a mi hija ayer. Y eso ha despertado el interés del oscuro. Por tal motivo he venido, para ver si tenias información de un bebe con sus características y cómo podemos protegerlo** \- le comenta

- _no se preocupe alteza, empezaremos de inmediato y mañana mismo le tendremos una respuesta…usted cree que es posible que pueda…acceder al bebe, en su gestación quiero decir_ -

- **no se Azul, tendría que comentarle a Regina y Emma. Mañana te daré la respuesta. Gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo** \- y sale con un sinsabor amargo, Regina tenía razón no les ayudaría tan fácilmente por tratarse de ella, de Regina

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el cementerio ya había terminado la ceremonia, después de un emotivo homenaje de sus compañeros del bosque y amigos. La mayoría ya se habían despedido del niño y la joven viuda

- _Emma, me voy con Ruby, para que uses la patrulla y lleves a Marian y Roland_ \- le dice mientras le entrega las llaves

- **gracias pá, Rubs** \- dándole un abrazo

Al quedar solos Marian le dice al chico que vaya subiendo al vehículo, Emma lo acompaña y asegura al asiento trasero, regresando después al lado de la morena

- _ **he pensado mucho lo que voy a hacer y después de hablarlo con Roland, el está de acuerdo, de todas maneras, ya no es necesario continuar con la farsa**_ \- le dice sin mirarla, mientras arroja la rosa que tenía en su mano, a donde ahora reposaba su esposo

- **no te entiendo Marian, que quieres decir** \- le pregunta con el ceño fruncido

- _ **confías en mi Emma**_ \- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

- **claro que si Marian** -

- **perdón por esto, pero es por tu seguridad, no me gustaría hacerte daño** \- y ve como la expresión dolida desaparece

- **que** …- no puede continuar, siente como es inmovilizada con magia, sus ojos demuestran el pánico que siente, esta vulnerable

- _ **tranquila Emma, confías en mi o no?**_ \- le pregunta

Ante sus asombrados ojos Marian desaparece en una nube verde de magia y aparece una bella pelirroja de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa, que aunque amable le hace erizar la piel

- _ **permíteme presentarme cuñadita, soy Zelena, Zelena Mills**_ -

… _ **.continuará….**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios (JKTO-COTA,SJL82,HARPONE1989,** **15MARDAY,AZHER32,FARREN N M, MILLS SWAN) por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!...**

 **Disculpen la demora he estado un poco abrumada por el trabajo y tal vez eso influyo en mi forma de escribir (sorry)**

 **PD: Zelena no será villana, un poco impertinente únicamente, ya nuestras chicas han sufrido mucho, solo falta acabar con el villano oculto, para que por fin tengan su "vivieron felices por siempre"**

 **Se les quiere..Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ante sus asombrados ojos Marian desaparece en una nube verde de magia y aparece una bella pelirroja de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa, que aunque amable le hace erizar la piel

- _ **permíteme presentarme cuñadita, soy Zelena, Zelena Mills**_ -"

 **POV EMMA**

Diablos y recontra diablos, como había sido tan estúpida, esa mujer tenía magia y ahora estaba a su merced y para remate una MILLS, no me deparaba nada bueno.

Mi experiencia con las mujeres Mills no era muy grata que digamos, salvando el tiempo actual con mi Regina; Cora quiso arrancarme el corazón; Regina en su época de Evil Queen me quería muerta sin nacer aun y de Alcaldesa me quiso envenenar, hacer mi vida un infierno y acabar con mi felicidad entre otras..No, aunque parezca amable sé lo que se esconde bajo esa fachada, y no podía defenderme, no vería a mis hijos crecer, no me despediría de mi amada y padres

- _tranquila Salvadora, si quisiera hacerte daño, no te hubieras enterado…aunque es muy tentador te lo aseguro, sería divertido ver a la Reina destrozada_ \- dice mientras sonríe y entrecierra sus ojos acercándose mas y mas a mi

Abro mis ojos de pánico imaginando el dolor de mi Reina, rogando que esta vez por el amor a Henry y mí bebe no nacido, sepa llevar el duelo, y no deje florecer a la Reina Malvada una vez más

- _sabes…me has gustado desde siempre, al principio fue curiosidad, oh si, capte sus miradas, sus toques discretos y me preguntaba que tenias de especial, para que mi hermanita perdiera los papeles por ti_ \- siento su dedo deslizarse por mi mandíbula, bajar por mi cuello y llegar a mi pecho

- _ahí fue cuando empecé a notarte, eres bella Emma Swan, muy bella realmente, y tu forma de tratar, de mirar, podría decir que es el encanto Charming sin duda, además que eres muy, muy sexy en esos jeans apretados, grrrr_ \- dice mirando fijamente sin apartar su mano de mi pecho, solo espero el instante en que meta su mano y arranque mi corazón, ruego en silencio para que pase lo mismo con Cora

- _se que no tendré una oportunidad como esta…pero quisiera saber que se siente besar a La Salvadora? Que se siente besar y morder esos labios tan suaves, sentir la humedad de tu lengua y boca?_ \- murmura acariciando mi boca y acercándose peligrosamente, siento su aliento cálido sobre mi piel

- _ **lo siento mucho querida, pero ya esta apartada, así que por tu bien, quita tus garras de mi mujer!-**_ mi corazón da un vuelvo al reconocer esa voz ronca y sexy a mis espaldas, y aunque no fue un grito, el tono que uso haría temblar al más valiente…esa es mi chica!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 **POV REGINA**

Me encontraba haciéndole carantoñas a mi cuñadito junto con Henry, es un bebe bastante inquieto que le gusta que le hagamos pechiches, su risa se escuchaba por toda la casa, haciendo que mi corazón rebosara de alegría, así en unos meses más se escucharía la Risa de mi bebe

Me veía a todos haciéndole lo mismo que a Neal, los melosos abuelos, su hermano mayor jugándole bromas, Emma malcriándolo y cuidándolo como a mí, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener una familia, gracias a Emma la tengo y me siento muy afortunada

Río al pensar lo complicado de nuestro árbol genealógico, Henry me mira asombrado – _que te causa tanta gracia mamá?-_ mirándome con complicidad

- _ **en lo enredado que es nuestro árbol genealógico, cualquiera se volvería loco con el**_ \- le paso al bebe que le estira los brazos para que le haga piojitos en la barriguita

- _ **mi hijastra es mi suegra, tengo una relación con mi nietastra. Tu eres nieto del oscuro y la Reina de corazones, hijo de La Salvadora y la Reina Malvada, además nieto de Blanca nieves y el Príncipe Encantador**_ \- veo como frunce el ceño, en un gesto calcado a su rubia madre y suelta la risa también

En eso suena el timbre y me levanto para abrir, esperando que sea mi rubia hermosa, no, no lo es, es Blanca que no traía cara de buenos amigos

- _ **que sucedió? Todo bien?-**_ le pregunto con algo de inquietud, su reunión con las hadas como que no fue de maravillas presiento

- _hablemos en privado por favor_ \- suelta para ir a tomar en brazos al bebe que le sonríe tiernamente, le da el biberón, le saca los gases y lo hace dormir tarareando una dulce canción de cuna, sin lugar a dudas es una gran madre y siento algo de remordimiento al haberla privado de esa experiencia con Emma

Lo lleva a la habitación de Henry y le pido que lo cuide mientras hablamos – _ **soy toda oídos Blanca-**_ le digo y ella suelta un gran suspiro

- _tenias razón, Azul no está muy colaboradora por tratarse de ti, bueno para ayudarte, porque para hacerte daño estaba más que dispuesta-_ dice con una mueca de desprecio

- _ **a que te refieres por favor**_ \- y la miro fijamente – _ **no me ocultes detalles**_ \- un nuevo suspiro

- _azul esperaba mi visita, con ansias debo decir…pero era para separarte de Emma, ya tenía listo un hechizo para borrarle los recuerdos de los últimos meses y así pudiéramos irnos al mundo sin magia, para que no tuvieras tu final feliz y menos al lado de La Salvadora_ -

Maldita polilla alada, no me conoce si cree que un hechizo de quinta sería suficiente para separarnos, siento como la magia empieza a correr por mi cuerpo, quiero transportarme y hacerle polvo su estúpido corazón

Siento como una mano suave pero fuerte aprieta mi antebrazo – _no vale la pena, no lo hagas, yo también tuve ganas de patearle su mágico trasero-_ haciéndome reír y calmándome un poco

- _eres el amor verdadero de mi hija y por tanto su final feliz, el que tanto ha buscado y luchado y no seré yo quien se lo arruine, puedes estar segura_ \- me dice sin soltarme

- _ **gracias Blanca, no sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras. Pero siento que aun hay algo mas, cuéntame, acompáñame a la cocina por un té**_ \- me levanto y me sigue sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos frente a la encimera

- _cuando le dije que estabas embarazada no lo podía creer, dice que es una criatura muy poderosa y especial, por ser hija de ambas, que empezaría a leer y mañana nos tendría alguna respuesta_ \- calla por unos instantes y le entrego su aromática, le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe, pues se que no ha terminado

- _no pudo ocultar aunque trato su interés por el bebe…y quiere tenerlo o acceder a él durante el embarazo y después que nazca-_ me mira con algo de incertidumbre

- _ **primero muerta a que esa….ponga un dedo sobre mi o mi bebe**_ \- digo con rabia mal contenida

- _te entiendo, a mi no me dio buena espina tampoco y menos cuando le mencione al oscuro y su interés, es como si estuvieran compitiendo por saber quien tendría al bebe en su poder_ \- sus palabras no me tranquilizan en lo absoluto, ahora eran 2 problemas, 2 serpientes venenosas por enfrentar

Mi cerebro empieza a planear ideas a mil, hasta que la veo, mirándome profundamente, diciéndome a gritos una verdad que ya no me aterra, ya no estoy sola, tengo una familia, que me quiere y cuidara

- _ **llama a Charming, que esté aquí cuando llegue Emma, esto lo debemos tratar en familia. Mañana mataremos 2 pájaros de un solo tiro**_.

 _ **Citaremos a Azul y a Rumpel aquí, si ambos lo quieren no dudaran de sacarse los trapos sucios al aire y si la situación es muy grave que se nos salga de control, nos marcharíamos de Storybrooke, sería más fácil enfrentarlos en el mundo sin magia y Emma tendría ventaja sobre ellos pues es su mundo-**_

No pude continuar porque otra vez tuve la misma sensación que me dejaba sin aliento, una mano invisible queriendo arrancarme el corazón

Me llene de pánico al imaginar a mi amor en peligro de nuevo, deje caer mi taza, mientras miro horrorizada a Blanca – _ **Emma..-**_ susurro antes de desaparecer

Llegue guiada por mi instinto y lo noto de inmediato, la magia, muy poderosa por cierto, inmovilizando a mi amor, siento hervir mi sangre y más cuando la escucho que quiere besar, morder y no sé qué otras cosas mas de Mi Salvadora…atrevida!

 _ **-lo siento mucho querida, pero ya esta apartada, así que por tu bien, quita tus garras de mi mujer!-**_ le digo con mi mejor entonación de Evil Queen, aquel que hizo a más de un Rey o Caballero doblar rodilla ante mí y no sería una zorra cualquiera como esta quien me enfrentara

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 **POV NARRADOR**

- _vaya, vaya, pero miren quien se digna en interrumpir…acaso no sabes que es de muy mala educación…cielos que diría tu madre!-_ suelta mordaz la pelirroja apartándose un poco de la Sheriff, mientras ve brillar amenazantes los ojos de la morena frente a ella, quien gira su mano y rompe el hechizo sobre la rubia

Regina Se acerca con movimientos lentos y seguros como de depredador en caza y solo este calculando el momento para saltar y hacer pedazos a la otra mujer, no separa sus ojos ni un instante

- _ **no sé quién demonios eres ni me interesa, pero lo que acabas de hacer es un delito, secuestraste nada más ni menos que a la Sheriff…pero no me interesa que te quedes…así que te daré 10 minutos para que salgas de mi pueblo antes de ir por ti-**_ le suelta con una sonrisa que no escondía la amenaza tras ella

Llega al lado de la rubia y le toma la mano sin mirarla – _ **estas bien cariño**_?- no alcanza a responder

- _y si no me voy, si no quiero irme. Me gusta nuestro pueblo y sus habitantes_ \- dice mientras le da una mirada lujuriosa de los pies a la cabeza a la dama en discordia

Supo de su error cuando noto cambiar el iris de los ojos de la alcaldesa y su sonrisa se ensancho – _ **es lo que quería escuchar querida**_ \- aparece fuego en sus manos y rápidamente los lanza contra su objetivo sin que logre reaccionar, pero no la impactan rompe contra una barrera, un escudo protector, nota la sorpresa también en Regina y aprovecha el momento de confusión para atacar también con el mismo resultado, metros antes rompen contra el mismo escudo

Esta vez la sorpresa es mutua sin embargo se lanzan algunos disparos mas de magia, hasta que el grito las deja congelada-

- **BASTA! PAREN YA! DEJEN DE SER TAN INCONCIENTES! NO PIENSAN EN SUS BEBES ACASO? DEL DAÑO QUE PUEDEN HACERLES? POR DIOS**!- Emma esta roja de la rabia, gira su muñeca y hace desaparecer la magia de las manos de ambas mujeres, quienes se miran asombradas y tratan de hacerla aparecer de nuevo sin resultado, es inútil, no tienen magia en estos momentos, Regina sabia que una vez más Emma bloqueo no solo su magia, sino la de la pelirroja

- _tienes razón Emma, lo siento bebe…pero ella ataco primero que conste_!- dice mientras acaricia tiernamente su barriga, gesto que no paso inadvertido para la morena

- _ **Swan**_..- dice con ojos llorosos mirando a los verdeazulados quien entiende de una la misma

- **en serio Mills?, tu y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación sobre mujeres embarazadas** \- le dice con el ceño fruncido, la morena entendió que estaba en apuros con la rubia, ya conocía ese tono cuando estaba cabreada de verdad

- _cariño le dirás la verdad sobre nosotras?_ \- usa con énfasis el apelativo afectuoso usado por Regina, mientras hace un gesto todo inocente

- **ya basta Zelena, o no respondo**!- le dice en un susurro y con una mirada asesina que la hizo callar de inmediato

- _ **la conoces**_?- pregunta inquieta la morena sintiendo su corazón achicarse

La rubia pasa una mano por sus cabellos, gesto que conocía de siempre la morena – **si. Y tú también la conoces-** dice seria

La mira dudosa y recorre nuevamente a la pelirroja que le sonríe con suficiencia y le guiña un ojo.

No, no la conoce piensa, jamás olvidaría a alguien tan pedante como esa mujer

Un grito la saca de sus cavilaciones – _no! No le hagas daño a mi mamá!, Regina por favor, ella no es mala! Ella no es como mi papá!-_ dice Roland entre lagrimas mientras se abraza a la pelirroja y la trata de cubrir con su cuerpecito

La morena no entiende nada de nada y mira a Emma en busca de una explicación

- **preciosa, ella es Marian. Bueno usaba la imagen de Marian** \- le toma las manos- **se llama Zelena, Zelena Mills, tu hermana-**

La morena se sorprende por unos instantes hasta que la rabia la ciega – _ **eres una maldita farsante! Mi padre jamás tuvo otros hijos! Y menos fuera del matrimonio!-**_ le dice amenazadora mientras se acerca a la pelirroja, pero Emma la detiene y abraza por la espalda, calmándola un poco, sin embargo no deja de fulminarla con la mirada

- _la verdad querida, es que no soy hija de Henry Mills… soy hija de Cora_!- la sorpresa se pinta nuevamente en el rostro de Regina

 _ **-mientes! Mientes**_!-

 _-por supuesto que no querida, y te lo puedo probar con un hechizo de sangre o mejor aún, la magia de este mundo es mejor, una prueba de ADN…seria suficiente para ti_?- le dice sarcástica - _aunque nuestra madre nunca seria nominada a la madre del año, le gustaba quedar embarazada._

 _Así es Regina, tu intachable madre, tenía su basura bajo la alfombra después de todo. Mientras que a ti te tuvo y crio en un castillo, dándote todos los lujos, a mi me mando a través de un portal sin importarle que sería de mi_ \- dice llorando de rabia

- _ **en algo tienes razón, no es la mejor madre del mundo. Y no sé que hubiera sido peor, criarte sin ella o con ella, aunque creo que de las dos, te llevaste la mejor parte-**_ le dice entristecida

No alcanza a responderle pues las interrumpe el celular de Emma

 **-Swan-**

-(…..)-

- **si, madre. Estoy bien, estoy con Regina, ahora les explico**

-(…..)-

- **no, papá no ha llegado. Llámalo para que nos veamos en casa. Llego en unos minutos**.-

-(….)

- **también te quiero..Chao** \- y cuelga

- _ahora ya sé porque te has vuelto tan blanda, hermanita_ \- dice con una sonrisa

- _ **no me llames así**_ \- le dice con un gesto de rabia

- _pues aunque te duela y no quieras, tenemos lazos de sangre..HER..MA..NI..TA!-_ haciendo que ruede los ojos

- _ **vamos que tenemos mucho de qué hablar**_ \- mientras se gira y le da un beso posesivo a la rubia que simplemente se deja hacer y deshacer de la morena

- _guaag, asco…disculpa pero hay menores presente, hello?. Además no era necesario marcar territorio-_ le dice con ironía, ganándose una ceja alzada únicamente

- _me imagino que viviré contigo en tu mansión, herm..-_ se quedo callada por la mirada que le dio la morena

- _ **no "hermanita" imaginas mal. Así que no abuses de tu suerte**_ \- le dice con una sonrisa mientras le enseña los colmillos como un animal de presa

- _uy, que geniecito! Te compadezco Emma!-_ nuevamente una ceja alzada la hace callar

- _bueno, veamos que nos depare el destino bebe_.- sonríe, con una mano acaricia su vientre y con la otra toma al niño, para ir a la mansión Mills

… _ **.continuará….**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios (especialmente a JKTO- Farren- cota- LizzEQ) por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!...**

 **Disculpen la demora, pero entre el trabajo y las diligencias de una operación he tenido mi tiempo full. El jueves me estaré haciendo la cirugía por lo que estaré fuera un tiempo (30 días o más), tan pronto pueda actualizare. No se preocupen la terminare XD.**

 **Creo que este capítulo es necesario para no dejar las cosas como en el aire...Espero les guste.**

 **Se les quiere...Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

- _ **no "hermanita" imaginas mal. Así que no abuses de tu suerte**_ \- le dice con una sonrisa mientras le enseña los colmillos como un animal de presa

- _uy, que geniecito! Te compadezco Emma!-_ nuevamente una ceja alzada la hace callar

- _bueno, veamos que nos depare el destino bebe_.- sonríe, con una mano acaricia su vientre y con la otra toma al niño, para ir a la mansión Mills

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **POV REGINA**

Montamos en la patrulla en un silencio largo mas no tenso a pesar de todo, como puedes darme tanta paz Emma, cuando me sonríes de lado y aprietas mi mano o pierna, en eso escucho unas risas y cuchicheos apagados a mi espalda

Volteo y el aire de complicidad entre Zelena y Roland me recuerdan tanto al que tenemos Henry y yo. Eso me tranquiliza un poco, no debe ser tan mala persona, si un niño se siente bien en su presencia, debe tener su oscuro pasado a espaldas, pero si esta en Storybrooke en busca de una segunda oportunidad, la tendrá, como la hemos tenido cada uno de nosotros

- **no saben que es de mala educación hablar en voz baja** \- digo burlona, recibiendo una sonrisa picarona de Roland

- **a ver cuéntame, que se traen entre manos** \- lo veo sonrojarse y sonreír mas

- **ven, cariño, escucha un poco de música, mientras tu tía y yo hablamos** \- le dice sonriendo y estrechando sus ojos y nariz, a lo cual el niño asiente feliz

- **lo que hablábamos querida hermanita, es que si en el Bosque Encantando hubiera un periódico y saliera una foto tuya con esa cara de enamorada, nadie daría crédito que eres la tan temible Reina Malvada** \- dice haciendo gestos exagerados con su rostro y brazos

- **es mas voy a tomarte una y publicarla en facebook** \- dice mientras saca su celular

-ni **se te ocurra! Tengo una reputación que cuidar** \- le digo haciendo una pose regia, provocando una risa de mi rubia quien se gira y me guiña un ojo, haciéndome sonreír tontamente, en eso siento el tan conocido clic y veo la sonrisa casi tan infame como la mía

- **por tu bien "hermanita" espero que no lo hagas** \- le digo con mi sonrisa Evil Queen y alzándole una ceja, que la hizo tragar en seco, tomando otra foto

- **esta es la que subiré, para que sigas conservando tu fama…de verdad das miedo hermanita** \- dice guardando el celular cuando hice ademan de tomarlo - **realmente estas a punto de provocarme un coma diabético, yo se que Emma esta como para comérsela..** -

- **Zelena**!- le grito

- **que? Es la verdad. Mi cuñadita esta rebuena, pero sinceramente te pasas, no me extrañaría que tuvieras una pared llena de sus fotos** -dice divertida, haciéndome rodar los ojos gracias a Dios llegamos pronto a casa

- **en verdad no puedo vivir**..- le corto de inmediato

- **no!** -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV NARRADOR**

La rubia ve afuera de la mansión a sus padres, Ruby y Henry, quienes se relajan al ver la patrulla

- **voy a prepararlos** \- dice la morena y le da un dulce pico a la rubia, quien asiente con una sonrisa, escuchándose en la parte de atrás un – **oshh, no se cansan** \- dice la pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Regina, quien sale del vehículo y se acerca al grupo

 **-no, no me canso, Regina tiene unos labios de campeonato y sabe cómo usarlos** \- dice la rubia mientras su mirada se pierde en el sexy trasero de la morena

- **eso cuñadita, porque no dejaste que te besara** \- le dice picara y batiéndole las cejas provocando una mirada de sorpresa de Emma para después fruncir el entrecejo – **estoy bromeando** \- le dice para que se relaje – **no tienes sentido del humor** -

- **Ven, vamos** \- le dice la sheriff, bajando de la patrulla y acercándose rápido para abrirle la puerta

Mientras la morena recibe un fuerte abrazo de su hijo – **está bien, no paso nada** -

- **quien es esa mujer**?- pregunta Snow- **no la había visto antes** -

En eso nota Regina como Ruby esta olfateando – **sucede algo señorita Lucas?, déjeme decirle que un poco inquietante su actitud-**

- **ese aroma…es imposible** \- dice en susurros la loba mientras cierra los ojos inspirando con más fuerza, de pronto abre su ojos, pero ya en un tono amarillo, cuando se vira a donde esta Emma, grita – **tu! Maldita**!- y se abalanza veloz a donde están

- **Emma! Cuidado**!- grita Regina, logrando justo a tiempo hacer un campo de fuerza protector que a duras penas resiste el embate de la loba furiosa

- **te matare maldita! Te despedazare**!- grita fuera de sí, asustando al niño

- **no mires Roland!...Regina no te acerques, puede hacerte daño sin querer, mantente alejada** \- les grita la rubia

- **Hey Rubs, cálmate, soy yo Emma**!- nota como no le quita la mirada a la pelirroja sin dejar de golpear el escudo y proferir amenazas de muerte

- **señorita Lucas**!-

- **Regina no!, aléjate!...Hey loba, soy yo mírame** \- dice mientras tapa con su cuerpo a Zelena – **Rubs soy yo Emma, mírame! Cálmate, dime que pasa amiga!** \- le ruega

- **ella…esa maldita, fue quien me separo de mi Dotty** \- dice con rabia y golpeando nuevamente

- **que yo hice que cosa? No conozco a ningún Dotty**!- dice Zelena con voz temblorosa

- **no mientas bruja!..Te voy a matar**!-

- **Ruby , cálmate**!- le dice con tono serio – **vamos a solucionarlo, te lo prometo, pero necesito que te calmes, estas asustando a todos amiga!**

- **Dorothy Gale, te suena ahora si**?- le dice a Zelena la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Ruby, por si tiene que usar magia para evitar que su amiga cometa una estupidez

- **diablos, ahora si…ella es su pareja, la que la despertó de la maldición del sueño**?-

- **oh cielos**!- escucha decir a Regina la rubia

- **que pasa preciosa**?-

 **-les presento a la Bruja Mala del Oeste de la tierra de Oz-** dice con parsimonia la Morena

- **quiero aclararle que ya no soy la misma, por eso estoy aquí, en busca de una segunda oportunidad, y lamento el daño que te hice y hare lo posible por compensártelo** \- responde con total seriedad

 **Hey Rubs, te acuerdas lo que te prometí anoche….la voy a encontrar, te doy mi palabra** \- le dice a su amiga

- **yo también le prometo que colaborare en todo lo posible e imposible, para que Emma las pueda reunir- l** e dice Regina mientras se va acercando

La rubia le hace una señal a Regina para que se acerque con cautela y se lleve a Zelena y Roland dentro, mientras se acerca a su vez y toma en brazos a su amiga

- **te entiendo Rubs, se cómo te sientes, déjalo salir** \- dice cuando siente la lucha interna de la loba- **déjalo salir por favor** \- le dice una vez mas

Y es así como Sale el mas lastimero aullido que se haya escuchado, mezcla de dolor, ausencia, rabia, amor, necesidad, haciendo erizar a todos que los escucharon y mucho más cuando fue acompañado por un aullido general de todos los canidos de Storybrooke, replicándose y replicándose en la ciudad y bosques, logrando sobrepasar incluso el límite del pueblo y proyectándose más allá

- **la necesito, la extraño, no te imaginas cuanto Emm** \- dice sollozando en el abrazo de la rubia, la cual la toma de la mano y la lleva para sentarse en el porche de la mansión, mientras hace aparecer un sixpack de cervezas, abre una y se la pasa, mientras destapa otra para ella

Se la toman en silencio, solo mirando al frente, cuando se la terminan abre otras dos, dándole el primer trago – **Rubs aun tengo un asunto entre manos, tan pronto lo solucione, empacare y la buscare. Rumpel está demasiado interesado en nuestro bebe por su magia, y hasta no estar segura que no será una amenaza para mi morena y mis hijos, no podre dejarlos solos** -

- **lo entiendo rubia, cuando no estés los cuidare con mi vida, y haz lo posible por regresar con mi Dotty por favor-** ruega quedamente

- **lo hare amiga** \- dice mientras chocan las botellas y asienten haciendo una promesa silenciosa

- **oh por dios! Que susto abuela**!- dice la rubia pues al regresar la mirada al frente estaba la abuelita y que abuelita. Llevaba terciada su temible ballesta, una escopeta doble cañón y un cuchillo que fácilmente podría desollar un oso – **no le sentí llegar** -

La recién llegada las miraba a ambas y deja salir el aire que tenia retenido en un sonoro suspiro – **estoy bien abuelita, no te preocupes** \- dice Ruby y le hace un gesto a la sheriff para que le dé una cerveza a su abuela quien se sienta al lado de su amada nieta

- **escuche tu lamento..Pensé que te habían herido y vine a patear unos cuantos trasero** s- dice y toma un sorbo de la cerveza

- **ella está aquí** \- la abuela frunce el ceño

- **al parecer es hermana de Regina, ahora lo comprobaremos** \- dice la rubia ante el asombro de las otras mujeres – **era Marian todo este tiempo. Dice que ha cambiado, solo quiere ser feliz, dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar de nuevo** -

- **crees que sea cierto Swan**?- pregunta la abuela

- **si…que sea fácil, no. De todas maneras si es una Mills, con ella no será nada sencillo** \- dice dando un sorbo a su cerveza

Hace aparecer otras cervezas y pasa una a cada una – **Emma va a encontrar a Dotty y la traerá, pero antes debe solucionar unas cosas-** dice Ruby

- **Gracias Swan, sabes que te aprecio como una nieta mas** \- recibiendo un asentimiento de esta- **si lo haces te estaré eternamente agradecida, mi Ruby es lo único que me queda, somos las ultimas del Clan Lucas, y no quiero irme dejándola sola, moriré feliz cuando ella tenga su familia, alguien que la acompañe y apoye cuando yo no esté-**

La rubia la mira enarcando una ceja – **que dramática abuela…yo creo que aun tienes muchos años por delante, conocerás a tus bisnietos y tataranietos** \- le dice con una sonrisa

- **no perdía nada con intentarlo** \- suelta con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a las demás – **bueno me voy, a ver si no me han destrozado la cafetería-** se levanta y besa en la cabeza a su nieta – **cuídamela Emma** -

- **lo hare abuelita** \- mientras esta le da un abrazo y se va – **tu abuela de cierto da temor** \- dice con una sonrisa cómplice

- **por algo es el Lobo Malo de los cuentos** \- dice orgullosa

- **espera, ese no eres tú** -

- **no, yo soy el Lobo Feroz. Pero en los cuentos esta el Lobo Malo que es más temible que el Lobo Feroz, debieras verla transformada y lo comprenderías mejor** \- dice con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos

- **Swan, todo bien? Puedes venir**?- se escucha la voz de la Alcaldesa, la rubia gira y tiende su mano, que no demora en ser tomada, Emma tira de ella y se abraza a sus piernas, mientras Regina acaricia su cabeza

- **si, ahora si** \- dice la rubia con los ojos cerrados provocando una sonrisa tierna en la morena, se levanta y le da un beso suave- **ven Rubs** \- y entra abrazada a su amada

En el salón se encuentran todos reunidos a excepción de los niños que están el cuarto de Henry leyendo historietas

Regina pasa derecho a su despacho para regresar en unos minutos con un cofre de madera muy fino y costoso, en su tapa superior llevaba una manzana grabada con una M en su interior

- **este cofre era de Cora, posee un hechizo de sangre por lo que**..- inicia Regina

- **solo alguien que comparta sangre con la persona que realizo el hechizo podrá abrirlo** -completa Zelena – **muy inteligente Hermanita** \- dice con una sonrisa mordaz, haciendo que la morena haga un gesto de superioridad

- **Emma, cariño, puedes tratar de abrirlo? Incluso usa tu magia** \- le pide a la rubia quien así lo hace sin resultado alguno

- **ahora tu "hermanita"** \- dice mientras lo tiende a la pelirroja, pero apenas lo toca, una corriente eléctrica las paraliza, haciendo que echen sus cabezas atrás y abran los ojos, rodeándolas de un campo mágico que las aisló, haciéndolas ver imágenes del pasado como si de una película se tratara

Ambas ven a una Regina niña siendo regañada por una Cora joven por no comportarse como la Princesa que es. Una vez sola la niña empieza a jugar solo como siempre hacia, hasta que por curiosidad entra al despacho de su madre abriendo un cajón y encontrando un cofre precioso de madera, lo abre y mira encantada que en su interior esta una varita, la toma y se dirige a un gran espejo y sigue su juego

- **hola Princesa Regina, soy tu hada madrina y vengo a concederte muchos deseos para que sea feliz como mereces por ser una buena niña, cuál es tu primer deseo Regina**?-

Escondiendo la varita en su espalda dice- **no quiero ser Princesa, solo quiero ser una niña amada por su mama, una niña normal-**

Sacando la varita y haciendo otra pose contesta a su reflejo- **concedido!** \- haciendo un movimiento con su mano proyectando la varita al espejo, de la cual sale un haz mágico que rebota en el espejo rompiéndolo y dándole de lleno, dejándola inconsciente de inmediato

Ven como un guardia entra por el ruido del destrozo y da la voz de alarma, a los pocos minutos entra Cora y al ver la varita en la mano de su hija lo comprende todo

Llevan a la princesa a su habitación donde minuto a minuto va palideciendo más y mas. Ve a un angustiado padre que le reclama por no dejar algo tan peligroso a la vista

Observan como Cora una vez sola dice que para sanarla deben limpiar su sangre de la magia con un hechizo de sangre, pero como ella era la causante necesitarían otra persona con magia

Un nuevo recuerdo las lleva donde esta una adolescente Zelena juntando leña, mientras es observada por Cora, la joven tropieza y dejar caer los leños y frustrada mueve sus manos haciendo que toda la demás leña se acomode de una vez en su sitio. Asombrada por su poder que aun no controla se queda estática, hasta que oye la voz de su padre que se molesta porque uso magia, cuando se acerca a golpearla con una vara es detenido por Cora, quien le dice que no debe temer, que tener magia no es malo y no debe sentirse mal por ello, es más que ella está necesitando a alguien como ella para que le ayude a salvar a su pequeña hija

Una vez en el castillo conoce a Regina y mientras Cora busca el hechizo para sanar a la Niña, Zelena deja brotar su magia, causando admiración en Cora por lo poderosa que es. Deja quedarse a la joven unos días en los cuales las niñas se hacen más y más cercanas ya no estaban solas

Una vez en uno de sus juegos vestidas ambas de Princesa, una vez más curiosas, encuentran otro cofre hermoso, que llama la atención de la joven pelirroja quien lo toca haciendo que se abra ante la sorpresa de Regina, pues sabía que estaba protegido por un hechizo de sangre, lo cual las convertía en familia

Con prisas fueron a preguntarle a Cora, quien les confirmas que son hermanas, ante la gran emoción que sienten, Regina le dice que ahora son una familia, Cora le pregunta si es feliz a lo cual responde como nunca lo había sido

Les dice que a veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles como la que tomaría, pero no podían seguir juntas, Regina tenía un destino de grandeza y poder que cumplir y Zelena solo sería un lastre, una debilidad para la futura Reina

- **no madre, seré buena por favor déjame quedarme** \- suplica la joven pelirroja a su madre, quien solo hace un gesto con su mano e ingresan dos guardias quienes se llevan a Zelena a la fuerza entre gritos y lucha de ambas

- **Regina! nooooo**!-

- **nooo! Zelena! nooo!-** gritan ambas niñas inútilmente

- **no te preocupes Zelena, somos hermanas, te encontrare, te lo prometo**!- grita desesperada Regina

- **no querida, estas muy equivocada, no podrás buscar y encontrar lo que no recuerdas** \- dice mientras le muestra un frasco con un liquido en su interior- **créeme, ambas me lo agradecerán…el amor es debilidad-**

Ambas ven como las hacen tomar del frasco, haciéndolas olvidar que una vez, fueron felices al tener una hermana, cómplice y compañera, que una vez no estuvieron solas

El cofre cae de las manos de ambas, rompiendo el cerco mágico que en su desespero la salvadora había tratado de romper infinidad de veces, llega justo a tiempo, para sostener en sus brazos a su amada morena, cuando esta se desvanece levemente. David hace lo mismo con Zelena y las depositan con suavidad en el suelo

- **Regina! Amor! Estas bien?-** dice la rubia sin dejar de acariciar y besar el rostro de su Reina, quien solo asiente y le pide que se levante, mira a Zelena y rompe a llorar, lo mismo sucede con la pelirroja

- **te encontré!...por fin te encontré! Hermanita**!- y se funden en un abrazo fuerte sin dejar de llorar, así permanecen por varios minutos, para después mirarse y sonreír, limpiándose las lagrimas mutuamente

- **mírate que bella estas Regina, bueno no como yo, obviamente** \- dice con burla

- **ya quisieras, por algo soy la más bella de todos los reinos** \- dice con falso orgullo

- **oh, vamos, tú misma empezaste ese rumor…además no es válida la respuesta del espejo mágico porque estaba enamorado de ti** \- le dice sarcástica

- **ja, Emma, cariño, quien es la más bella de las dos**?- pregunta con aire soberbio

- **ves a lo que me refiero** \- haciendo que ambas sonreían

Una vez aclarado lo que había pasado cuando tocaron el cofre con los demás, se encontraban de nuevo reunidos todos abrazando a sus respectivos hijos que habían bajados por los gritos desesperados de La Salvadora

- **fue mucho años después cuando Rumpel me entrenaba que me entere que era hija de Cora, pero ya mamá estaba en el país de las maravillas y tu ya eras La Reina Malvada, así que me fui a Oz a hacer de las mías, pero ni aun así me sentía completa, por eso decidí regresar al Bosque Encantado y tratar de hablar contigo-** comienza la pelirroja

- **vaya, Rumpel, siempre rondando a las mujeres Mills** \- dice la rubia con ironía

- **si, así es. Roland acompaña a Henry y jueguen un rato** \- dice Zelena sonriendo y arrugando su nariz en un gesto característico

- **vamos Roland, que estamos sobrando** \- resopla el moreno provocando risas en los demás

- **después te lo compensaremos chico** \- le dice la rubia mientras le da un beso en la cabeza

- **bueno, que es lo que nos vas a decir y que nuestros hijos no pueden escuchar-** responde la morena

-acababa de llegar al Bosque Encantado, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, no andaba en los caminos principales y trataba de evitar las aldeas, entraba solo a conseguir algo de comida o dormida

Fue así que un día estaba bastante internada en el bosque cuando escuche gritos de auxilio de una mujer y el llanto de un niño, dude mucho si acercarme y ayudar, podía ser una trampa o traerme problemas más adelante

Al fin no pude contenerme y me fui acercando con cautela y lo que vi me hizo hervir la sangre…cuatro soldados oscuros acaban de violar a una mujer y le decían entre risas que lo mismo le pasaría al niño y que así como el había visto, ella lo vería

Trato de defender a su hijo y uno de los soldados la acuchillo en el vientre varias veces, le dijo que no se preocupara que alcanzaría a ver como uno o varios de ellos tomarían al pequeño

- **no si puedo evitarlo** \- les dije, los inmovilice con mi magia y aunque mi idea era despellejarlos uno a uno y lentamente, la suplica de la mujer me detuvo " **por favor, por favor mi bebe, cuida a mi bebe, por favor"** rogaba sin parar, por lo que los estrelle con fuerza contra los arboles cercanos rompiéndole todos los huesos, dejándolos en agonía hasta que murieron

Me acerque con cuidado donde el niño y lo lleve donde su madre " **Roland, ella ahora es tu madre, ella te cuidara y le harás caso en todo lo que te diga** " a lo que el pequeño asintió " **cuida a mi bebe, por favor"** fueron sus últimas palabras

Y ahí me encontraba yo, con un niño a cuestas, pensé dejarlo en el bosque o en la primera aldea que encontrara, pero al ver sus ojos, vi lo que tanto tiempo vi al mirarme al espejo…vacio, dolor, rabia

No podía permitir que pasara por lo que yo había pasado, así que le tome su cabecita en mis manos y recite un hechizo para hacerle olvidar el ataque sufrido a su madre, que solo recordara sus palabras, desvaneciéndose en mis brazos lo deje en el suelo, mientras que con magia cavaba una tumba para la mujer y la ocultaba, que solo encontraran los cadáveres o lo que quedara de ellos de los soldados

Cuando fue despertando el niño me sonrió " **tu me cuidaras** ", así es le dije y nos fuimos, buscando refugio en la aldea más cercana, y ahí comenzaron mis problemas, al parecer ellos eran bastante conocidos

" **Roland donde esta Marian. Que haces con esta extraña**?- pregunta un hombre corpulento

" **mamá me dejo con ella para que me cuide** " le responde

El hombre iba a insistir cuando escucharon carreras y gritos…mas soldados oscuros y la Reina en persona, imponente y desafiante sobre un hermoso caballo

Tome a Roland y nos ocultamos le explique lo que iba a hacer y que sería nuestro secreto, que si preguntaba de nuevo el hombre por mí, que dijera que me había ido, ahí fue cuando me cambie el físico al de Marian

Llegaste preguntando por Blanca Nieves y en eso te avisaron de los cadáveres de los soldados, montando en cólera, preguntaste quien había sido, que hablaran y tendrías misericordia, miraste uno a uno a todos los aldeanos quienes bajaban la mirada y yo cometí ese error, porque ahí estaba mi Hermana en su esplendor

- **vaya, vaya que mujer tan valiente, me pregunto si eres tan valiente como para enfrentarte a unos soldados**?- dices sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, en eso notas mi collar y lo arrancas quitándome la oportunidad de recuperar mi magia y mi verdadera forma – **creo que además eres ladrona, este collar es demasiado para una sucia aldeana como tú, llévensela** \- y me arrastran los soldados para amarrarme

- **no, déjela su majestad** \- ruega el hombre corpulento que me interrogaba – **es madre de un niño pequeño** \- veo como lo asfixias con magia

- **como osas decirme que hacer o no. Como te atreves a hablarme, si tanto te preocupa, encárgate del niño tu, un huérfano más o menos me tiene sin cuidado** \- y lo sueltas casi inconsciente- **que esto sirva de escarmiento, no perdono las traiciones, soy su Reina, y si protegen a Nieves o atacan a mis hombres lo pagaran con su vida** \- te giras hacia mí y ordenas a tus hombres, **traten de averiguar que sabe y si no, mátenla mañana** -

te dispones a irte cuando te llamo por tu nombre y me dejaste sin voz por mi atrevimiento – **bueno creo, que es seguro que morirás querida, porque aunque quieras hablar no podrás, ups** \- dices soltando una macabra carcajada y te marchas tan rápido como llegaste

Solo sé que esperaba que me fueran a sacar para mi ejecución, cuando de la nada una mujer rubia, me hace seguirla y terminar aquí, donde me reuní con Roland mas grandecito y su padre, tenia de una manera u otra una familia y bueno después de mucha practica en secreto, pude usar mi magia sin necesidad del collar y lo demás ya lo saben – dice terminando su relato la pelirroja

ve como Regina está llorando y toma el rostro de Emma para darle un sentido beso **– gracias, gracias Emma** \- haciendo que esta sonría de esa forma tan tierna que hace derretir el corazón de la Reina

- **Hey, si fui yo la que relato, no pierdes una con tal de besar a La Salvadora** \- le dice bromeando

 **-le agradezco, porque evito tu muerte a mis manos, cuando te trajo cambio el pasado, en el cual morías. Fue algo que le reclame siempre y le echaba en cara como arruino una vez más mi oportunidad de tener un final feliz-** dice entre lagrimas

- **espera, entonces si morí?** \- dice perpleja

- **si, yo mate a Marian, la ejecute. Y no me cansare de agradecértelo cielo, porque nunca me hubiera perdonado el haber matado a mi hermana, no después de lo que acabamos de recordar** -dice mirando a la rubia, quien la abraza con fuerza a su cuerpo

- **bueno, ya que me mataste, creo que me debes compensar hermanita, dándome posada en tu mansión-** dice con una gran sonrisa

- **ni en tus mejores sueños querida. Lo que si haremos es después de almorzar, iremos a ver las casas disponibles en esta calle para que ocupes una, así de una vez aprovecho y cito a Gold para mañana** \- dice la morena

Aprovecha que todos están reunidos y les informa de la reunión con azul, lo cual causa una naciente rabia en la rubia, asimismo el plan de enfrentarlos y ver si entre ellos se anulan o si deben irse de Storybrooke y mantener al bebe alejado de esas dos alimañas, si mañana seria el día de la verdad..

… _ **.continuará….**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola…Saludos a todas por sus comentarios por agregarme a sus favoritos, por recomendar mi historia y leerla, gracias por su apoyo!...Espero les guste.**

 **Se les quiere...Besos desde Colombia**

Disclaimer: Basado en la serie de la ABC "Erase una vez", ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la idea original...

- **ni en tus mejores sueños querida. Lo que si haremos es después de almorzar, iremos a ver las casas disponibles en esta calle para que ocupes una, así de una vez aprovecho y cito a Gold para mañana** \- dice la morena

Aprovecha que todos están reunidos y les informa de la reunión con azul, lo cual causa una naciente rabia en la rubia, asimismo el plan de enfrentarlos y ver si entre ellos se anulan o si deben irse de Storybrooke y mantener al bebe alejado de esas dos alimañas, si mañana seria el día de la verdad..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **POV EMMA**

No sé qué hora es, muy pocas veces me pasa esto de desvelarme, mi cerebro sigue dando vueltas y vueltas, planteando diferentes escenarios y la mejor reacción a las mismas. Azul nunca me ha caído bien, tal vez porque siempre pude leer entre líneas como manipulaba a mis padres, aprovechándose de su fe ciega, pero el asumir que mis padres deseaban alejarme de Regina a cualquier costo… tener un hechizo de olvido preparado? Por Dios! Donde quedo lo que tanto predica del amor verdadero?

Pero lo que más me enchicha es que desee poner sus garras sobre mi Bebe, vaya a saber con qué negras intenciones, esa es la gota que colmo mi vaso, ay Azul, Azul…no sabes quién es Emma Swan!

- _no puedes dormir?-_ pregunta la hermosa mujer que está en mis brazos con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mi Koala Real, sonrío

- **estas despierta hace mucho**?- digo mientras beso sus cabellos inspirando su dulce aroma, esa fragancia que logra calmarme muchas veces

- _hace como 15 minutos_ \- se incorpora y me mira, mientras esboza una sonrisa y acaricia mi rostro, creo que nota mi tensión pues se levanta y se apoya en sus rodillas – _que sucede en esa rubia cabecita?_ \- dice sin dejar de sonreírme

Me incorporo, acomodo las almohadas en la cabecera para quedar sentada con mis piernas estiradas, mientras suspiro – **si te digo que nada, no me vas a creer, verdad**?-

Niega con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, gatea hasta mí, de una manera muy sensual sin dejar de mirarme, y se sube en mi regazo, ahogo un gemido, coloca sus brazos en mi cuello y empieza a acariciar mis rizos, me mira fijamente esperando que hable

- **solo estoy pensando lo que puede pasar mañana…si tenemos que irnos…dejar el pueblo en manos de esos dos…y si se vengan de nuestros amigos?** \- suelto rápido

-no _lo harán…al menos no tan evidentemente…además tus padres no lo permitirán lo sabes_ \- dice sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos, ella sabe cuánto me gusta eso

- **ellos se quedaran?..No pueden!...no tienen magia para enfrentarlos**!- digo preocupada

- _algo que deberías saber cariño es lo idiotas que pueden ser tus padres, aunque ellos prefieren llamarlo valentía_ \- dice revirando los ojos y haciéndome sonreír- _y aunque tú los veas tan dulces y empalagosos como siempre, son unos enemigos formidables, te lo digo por experiencia…y si yo no pude con ellos, ese par no podrá, te lo puedo asegurar_ \- dice tomando mi rostro y dándome un tierno beso – _tranquila, además les dejare unos cuantas cartas bajo la manga para protegerlos_

\- _te pareces tanto a ellos, en lo "valiente" que eres_ \- remarca con una sonrisa las comillas- _cuando te conocí, me provocabas los mismo sentimientos que tus padres, rabia, frustración, odio, pero a la vez deleite por tener al fin alguien a quien enfrentarme, alguien digno de mi, esperaba con ansias poder encontrarme contigo y doblegarte, humillarte, y no te dejabas_

 _Siempre me devolvías los golpes, una que otra vez literalmente_ -suelta una risa- _aunque también disfrutaba, cuando creías tenerme en tus manos y me escapaba_ \- oh, oh, creo que recordar nuestros inicios la ha calentado un poco, me está devorando con la mirada, verdad que soy una idiota, como no entendí esa mirada hace años, lo que nos hubiéramos ahorrado, si en una de las tantas veces cuando se me acercaba y me miraba de esa forma, la hubiera tomado en mis brazos para besarla hasta que nos faltara el aliento

Una sonrisa picara se dibuja en mi rostro y empiezo a acariciar su muslos, sintiendo la piel erizarse al paso de mis dedos – **majestad, no le gustaría intentar doblegarme ahora…si puede claro está** \- digo con un gesto de suficiencia, que me lo borra de inmediato, cuanto ataca mis labios posesivamente…claro que puede y hasta mas, esta mujer me enloquece con solo mirarla, oh diablos! Sus gemidos, sus manos en mi cabello alborantodolo, la manera en que se mueve sobre mi regazo, sus labios, su lengua en mi boca, su cuerpo, si es una Diosa y es mía

De repente deja de besarme y me mira con sus bellos ojos encendidos de pasión, se quita rápidamente su sexy camisón de seda y me quedo sin aliento, no hay mujer más bella que ella, su cabello desordenado, sus senos perfectos, su adorable barriguita, se incorpora y acerca sus caderas a mi rostro, siento su aroma embriagador , levanto mi vista y puedo ver lo mucho que ha crecido mi bebe y mas allá, unos ojos hechiceros que me hipnotizan al mirarlos

Beso su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior de encaje, notando su humedad de inmediato, juego un poco con su desesperación cuando empieza a mover su pelvis suavemente– **que desea que haga Mi Reina**?- provocándole un gemido de placer, aunque lo negará hasta el cansancio, se lo mucho que le excita que la llame Mi Reina

- _hazme gozar Swan_ \- dice en un susurro seductor. No se diga mas, si Mi Reina lo quiere, así se hará. Tomo su braga y la voy bajando lentamente hasta quitársela y arrojarla por alguna parte, me separo un poco de la cabecera y hago que cruce sus piernas por encima de mis hombros, mientras que con mis brazos la sostengo de su baja espalda, quedando así prácticamente sentada en mi rostro

Comienzo lamiendo lentamente su precioso coño hasta llegar a su clítoris, su sabor es único, incomparable, lo devoro con lentitud, degustándolo en su totalidad, sus gemidos, sus movimientos contra mi boca me enloquecen – _oh, Swan mas, más, no pares_ \- la escucho decir con esa tentadora e insuperable voz que tiene

La hago gritar cuando la penetro rápida y profundamente con mi lengua y cuando comienzo a moverla en su interior pierde la compostura, cabalga deliciosamente mi boca

Siento que sus piernas empiezan a temblar - _por favor Emma…por favor_ \- suplica quedamente sin dejar de moverse sobre mí, salgo de ella y voy lentamente hasta tomar su clítoris en mis labios, haciéndola gemir más alto cuando la penetro desde atrás con mis dedos – _ohh, Emma, Emma_ \- siento como se contrae alrededor de mis dedos – _Swaaaannnn!_ \- llega a su orgasmo, esa imagen tan sensual la guardo en mi memoria, la forma como su cuerpo se agita, sus pezones erectos, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y después, sus ojos brillantes y su hermosa sonrisa

Se va deslizando hasta quedar sentada en mi regazo de nuevo y me besa tan placenteramente que me hace gemir, toma su camisón y empieza a limpiar mi rostro, sin dejar de tener esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, toma mi camisilla y me la quita lentamente, sin dejar de ver mis ojos, empieza a besar mis pechos y acariciar mis abdominales, besa y muerde mi cuello y regresa a mi boca, mientras una de sus manos se pierde entre mis piernas, iniciando un ritmo lento pero devastador, no demoro en llegar a mi liberación por todo lo vivido anteriormente con mi Reina, si, varias veces sentí que me corría, con verla complacerse de esa manera

- _mucho mejor señorita Swan_?- dice sin dejar de sonreír

- **oh Dios, si Regina** \- y beso esa boca maravillosa que me lleva al cielo

- _perfecto. Te necesito mañana tranquila y concentrada a mi lado_ \- indica mientras acaricia mi rostro dulcemente, solo asiento – _hasta mas luego, señorita Swan_ \- y de nuevo me besa delicadamente – **hasta mas luego Mi Reina** \- y se acomoda debajo de las sabanas y esta vez soy yo quien se aferra a ella, rodeo su cintura con mi brazo y acaricio su vientre mientras deposito un beso en su hombro. No permitiré que nadie por muy poderoso que sea dañe a mi familia y con esa idea en mente, el dulce aroma de sus cabellos me fue adormeciendo

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Me despierta el ruido de una puerta abrirse de golpe y una inconfundible voz- _Buenos días Hermanita!-_ grita

Mi Morena se despierta apurada – _pero qué demonios? Zelena_!- apretando las sabanas a su cuerpo y cubriéndome a la vez con el

- _se puede saber que haces en mí habitación? No sabes tocar acaso_?- dice fulminándola con la mirada

- _recuperando el tiempo perdido …nunca es tarde para avergonzar a tu hermana en la cama..Mi idea era interrumpirlas_ – dice mientras se inclina y recoge con la punta de los dedos la braga de mi morena y la sacude frente a nosotras – _pero creo que llegue tarde_ -

 _-Zelena_!- dice totalmente roja Mi Reina, no sé si de la vergüenza o la furia

Me arroja la braga – _creo que esto es obra tuya tigresa grrr_ \- y suelta una carcajada – _las espero abajo, no tarden que tenemos hambre-_ dice acariciando su vientre y desaparece tan rápido como entro

- _la voy..La voy a..Le hare..-_ sonrío, la abrazo a mí y beso su hombro y cuello – **no vas a hacer nada y lo sabes…y ella también lo sabe…si no, no se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo** \- mi novia resopla frustrada – _creo que me estoy ablandando, ya nadie me teme_ \- dice con un hermoso puchero, la acuesto y me acomodo sobre ella, apoyándome en mis brazos para que mi peso no la moleste

- **no mi amor…deben ser las hormonas, que te hacen ser toda tierna y adorable, todos estamos al tanto, que debajo de tanta dulzura, aun esta la temible Alcaldesa y la Malvada Reina Malvada, que es mejor no provocar-** río victoriosa, cuando la veo sonreírse

- _buenos días cariño_ \- y me besa – **buenos días preciosa** \- le respondo perdiéndome en esos ojos achocolatados que me robaron el alma desde el día que los mire

- _por favor..Hace hambre_!- escuchamos que gritan desde abajo, haciéndonos reír – _ya me vengare, cuando no sea un coctel de hormonas ambulante_ \- dice con una sonrisa traviesa

- **lo que tú digas mi Reina** \- me levanto y le tiendo la mano para irnos a duchar

Después de un mañanero rápido en la ducha, de asearnos y vestirnos, bajamos totalmente lista a enfrentar nuestro destino

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Después de un abundante desayuno, Leroy llego por los muchachos para llevarlos con Grannys, quien los protegería o en otra circunstancia los llevaría al límite para que lo pasaran y nos esperaran ocultos hasta que nos vieran cruzar, eso en el peor de los casos

En caso de un enfrentamiento mágico, Zelena y Regina se protegerían mutuamente, yo haría lo mismo con mis padres y Ruby

Si veíamos difícil o factible perder el duelo, nos transportaríamos al límite para atravesarlo rápidamente. No me agradaba la idea de dejar a mis padres y amigos a merced de esas sabandijas, pero ya me habían hecho comprender que lo importante es ganar la guerra, vivir un día más para luchar, y que lo único primordial era mantener a salvo a mis hijos y mujer, a mi familia

Siento un corrientazo bajar por mi columna cuando suena el timbre. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Mi Reina me sonríe y abraza, le transmito en ese abrazo lo que me está solicitando silenciosamente, la promesa de que todo saldrá bien, nos separamos y la miro a los ojos – **tranquila mi amor, nada malo les pasara, se los prometo** \- y beso su frente

Me dispongo a ir abrir aunque ella aun no ha soltado mi mano, la sostiene hasta que es inevitable continuar con el contacto y veo como deja su brazo extendido reclamándolo

Abro y ahí está la sabandija 1 – _buenos días Salvadora_ \- me dice con su sonrisa dual **– Buenos Días Rumpel, Bella-** suspiro tranquila aunque no lo demuestro, mantener cara de Póker es la diferencia de ganar o perder una partida. Si Belle estaba ahí, significaría que no pelaría el cobre ante su esposa, el es más de trabajar entre sombras

- **adelante, los estamos esperando** \- me hago a un lado y los acompaño al salón, cruzo mirada con mi amada y puedo ver que también pensó lo mismo, aunque su rostro no cambio ni un ápice

- _buenos días, siéntense por favor, les apetece un café? Té? Otra cosa_?- ofrece como buena anfitriona

- _agua solamente si eres tan amable_ \- mi madre va a la cocina y regresa con varios vasos de agua que coloca en la mesa de centro

- _gracias_ -dicen

- _bien, pasado el formalismo, que deseas saber sobre tu bebe Regina_?- directo al grano, no puedo evitar un malestar en la boca del estomago

- _querido, sin ánimo de ofenderte, cite a Azul también. Es bueno contar con varias opiniones, contando que además de mi, ustedes son los más versados en cuestiones mágicas_ \- dice con su sonrisa diplomática de "vete a la mierda"

- _Querida, por supuesto que no me ofendes, es más, creo a salido a pedir de boca esta reunión, no crees así Belle?_ \- quien asiente únicamente

De nuevo el timbre y puedo apostar que es sabandija 2 – **con permiso** \- y voy a abrir y si efectivamente era la sabandija

- _Princesa! Buenos días, gracias por aceptarme en su hogar_ \- dice con su falsa sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia de cabeza, apelo a toda mi calma para no ahorcarla de inmediato – **Hola Azul, adelante, Madre la espera-** y me aparto para que ingrese, por la sonrisa que esboza mi morena, se debió sorprender al ver a Rumpel también

- _majestades_!- haciendo su reverencia de nuevo – _Regina_ \- secamente- _buenas_ \- a los demás, como quiero patear su azul trasero de una vez

Mamá le indica una silla frente a ella – _hola! Perdón por la demora_ \- dice una alegre Zelena bajando las escaleras

- _Hola Rumpel_ \- dice guiñándole un ojo ante la mirada asombrada de Belle – _Hola…a ti_ \- dirigiéndose a Azul – _soy Zelena Mills y es un honor conocerme_ –dice sentándose al lado de Belle, si todo perfecto, en caso se enfrentamiento, Zelena Neutralizaría a Rumpel o a Belle, haciendo que se dedicara a proteger a su esposa, Regina a Azul y yo las apoyaría o protegería a mis padres y rubs

- _tienes una hermana?_ Pregunta Belle

- _si, no es asombroso_ \- responde la pelirroja con su acostumbrada sonrisa

Rumpel vuelve a tener su rostro neutral, se sorprendió al ver a Zelena..Y Azul, definitivamente lo concerniente a Regina le vale cinco

- _dinos Azul, que lograste averiguar sobre el bebe de mi hija?-_ inquiere mi madre, poniendo en marcha la rueda del destino

- _lamentablemente Majestad, no son buenas noticias_ \- haciendo que me centre en ella exclusivamente, tomo la mano de mi amor, para transmitirle una calma, que estoy lejos de sentir

- _continua por favor, no nos ocultes nada te lo ruego_ \- implora mi madre

- _el bebe es un ser sumamente poderoso, es el receptáculo de dos magias muy fuertes, la de Regina y la de Emma-_ señala- _pero a la vez estas magias son contrarias, Magia Negra y Magia Blanca. Una producto del odio y la maldad, otra producto del amor, día y noche, luz y oscuridad_

 _Al ser tan incompatibles entre si y tan débil el recipiente, lo más seguro es que el bebe no alcance a nacer_ \- siento como mi amada aprieta mi mano con fuerza, puedo sentir el alocado latir de su corazón

- _y hay dos escenarios aun más amargos, que al desbordar su magia y para lograr un equilibrio y auto preservarse, consuma lentamente la energía vital de Regina, hasta matarla y por ende provocar su misma muerte_

Mi Reina me mira, veo miedo en sus ojos, no por ella, sino por mí, no quiere verme forzada a que deba escoger entre ella y mi hijo

Veo a Rumpel, quien no dice nada, ni pestañea, maldito sea, si al menos diera un indicio, una señal para seguirme

- _o si llega a alcanzar el tiempo de gestación suficiente para nacer , Regina estará tan débil que morirá en el parto, su magia descontrolada causara grandes estragos, una rabieta, podría matar a cientos, mimarle, darle gusto en lo que desee, seria aun peor, cualquier capricho no cumplido seria una desgracia latente para todos nosotros_ \- finaliza solemnemente

- **cual es tu concejo**?- pregunto secamente

- _interrumpir el embarazo a la brevedad o si se arriesga su majestad a perder a Regina, una vez nacido, nos sea entregado para suprimir o drenar su magia, que solo sea un bebe común_ \- dice con total seguridad

Miro a Rumpel, quien parece no haber escuchado nada, un maestro sin duda en ocultar sus emociones

Miro a Belle, Zelena, Ruby, mis padres atemorizados, pero lo que me parte el alma, es la mirada de mi morena, es su amado hijo, nuestro hijo, ella es mi amada, mi único y verdadero amor, no puedo perderla, bajo mi mirada a su vientre, no puedo perderlo

Piensa Swan, piensa.. De repente, me maldigo interiormente, como no lo note, estoy tan centrada en la amenaza, en la imagen general, que no veo los detalles

- **cual es tu opinión Rumpel?. Ah, y no será a cambio de nada, lo harás como un gesto de cordialidad, tal vez, hasta te invite unos tragos en el Rabbit Hole**

Veo sus ojos brillar por un segundo – _impresionante Señorita Swan, por supuesto que me sentiré halagado de tomar esos tragos en su compañía_ \- dice lisonjero

- _estoy de acuerdo totalmente con Azul_ \- dice, siento un baldado de agua fría, - _a excepción de lo del bebe psicópata, no es una amenaza ni para él o cualquiera de nosotros_ -

- _mientes, víbora rastrera-_ grita Azul- _siempre sembrando cizaña, moviendo los hilos en secreto, tanto quieres hacerle daño a la familia Real, la Princesa perderá a su amor verdadero de una u otra forma, así es que quieres vengarte de La Reina Malvada, me das asco_ \- escupe finalmente

- _las evidencias están ante sus ojos Sheriff Swan, es todo lo que diré gratuitamente_ \- dice con su sonrisa cínica

Veo los rostros confundidos y esperanzados de todos..Evidencias, evidencias, evidencias, y si…Rumpel está en lo correcto, tengo las evidencias y muy claras, este es un caso criminal, que me dicen las evidencias, quien es culpable? Quien inocente? A donde me llevan las evidencias? A la verdad…y ahí está también, mi sexto sentido, quien dice la verdad y quien no…ahora se… y sonrío

- **mi hijo nacerá** \- me interrumpe Azul – _Princesa, piénselo bien, perderá a su amor verdadero, traerá la desgracia sobre su pueblo, majestades deben hacerla entrar en razón, ustedes siempre han antepuesto el bien común al bien individua_ l- suplica a mis padres

- _lo sentimos Azul, confiamos en nuestra hija. Es su decisión y si se equivoca o no, es su responsabilidad, es su derecho como futura gobernante del Reino_ \- exclama mi padre

- _por Dios! Acaso no ven el grave error que cometerán, se han dej_..-

- **cállate de una maldita vez o la hare yo, y te puedo asegurar que no te gustara para nada** \- le digo amenazante

- _ **Evidencia 1: si es poderoso, más poderoso que cualquiera de lo que estamos aquí reunidos, incluso más que tú, Rumpel –**_ lo veo sonreír- _**a pesar de que aun no ha terminado de formarse, que apenas es un feto, ha manifestado su magia, pero no para hacer daño, sino para evitarlo. El me salvo de morir a manos de Robín**_ \- explico

- _y a mí, me ha avisado las veces que has estado de una u otra forma en problemas, cuando te ataco Robín, y después Zelena_ \- agrega mi Reina

- _que conste que no la ataque, la inmovilice, que es diferente_ \- dice ofendida la pelirroja

- _ **evidencia 2: nuestras magias no se repelen, al contrario se complementan a la perfección, como cuando hicimos funcionar el sombrero de Jefferson, cuando anulamos el detonador en la mina, cuando provocamos el eclipse lunar entre otras amenazas, día y noche, luz y oscuridad, como bien has dicho, sin una no existiría la otra, y lo más importante, fueron capaz de crear vida, de darme un segundo hijo, de darle a Regina ese milagro, rompiendo su maldición auto infligida**_ – veo como poco a poco el rostro de Azul se va descomponiéndose, dejando entrever su verdadera cara

- _ **evidencia 3: Regina no está en peligro ni lo estará, si no supiera de tu aversión enfermiza hacia mi novia, mi pareja, hasta creería tu preocupación…aunque debo confesarte que sabes vender tu idea, conocedora de mi amor por Regina, sabes que por ella soy capaz de mover hasta la luna**_ –provocando una sonrisa de felicidad en mi morena _ **\- pero si no es este bebe, serán los siguientes, porque con ella quiero muchos, muchos bebes, porque no parare hasta hacerle un par de gemelos**_

- _estas sentenciada hermanita_ \- dice divertida Zelena, ganándose una alzada de Ceja, Trade Mark Regina Mills

 _ **Si hubiera algo malo con Regina y el bebe, ya se notaria… y mas llena de energía, hermosa y rozagante no puede estar-**_ veo como me mira con odio mal disimulado ya

- _ **evidencia 4: si, será un niño o niña malcriado, caprichoso y consentido por sus madres, hermano, tías y abuelos, tendrá una y mil rabietas, y tendrá un carácter de mierda lo sé….pero lo más malvado que hará, será salir con el chico o chica mala de la escuela o pueblo, hacerse un tatuaje o llevarnos la contraria al vestir, pero nosotras nos encargaremos que no le queden más ganas de sacar a relucir su lado infame**_

 _ **Si, que no controlara su magia, es cierto, nadie nace sabiendo, pero tendrá a la mejor maestra que conozco y es su madre Regina, no se le restringirá su Don, se le enseñara a usarlo con responsabilidad, que la magia siempre tiene un precio y si el problema es la magia, nos mudaremos a Boston, a un lugar sin magia y santo remedio**_

Si y ahí está la verdadera azul ante mí, ante todos – **ahora la pregunta del millón es él PORQUE?, que odies a Regina lo entiendo. Pero que te atrevas a traicionar a tus Reyes, a la Casa Real a la cual sirves? Porque no debe nacer nuestro hijo? Porque ese es tu motivación que no naciera o que se te entregara-** la veo sonreír con maldad en cada gesto de su cara

- _la Sheriff es usted no yo_ \- dice con rabia mal contenida

- _no hace falta cariño que investigues, tengo un método más efectivo y rápido. En donde se encuentra la esencia y verdad de cada ser?-_ dice mi Reina y la veo palidecer – _Bingo! Azul, me sorprendes realmente_ \- dice con una sonrisa – _en el corazón_ \- dice sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, mueve su muñeca y la inmoviliza al sillón

- _me permites cariño_?- me pregunta – **por supuesto, es tuyo** \- le digo con sinceridad, haciéndola sonreír – _va a ser un poco incomodo_ \- me encojo de hombros únicamente

Rápidamente mete su mano en mi pecho y al segundo veo mi rojo y brillante corazón en sus manos

 _-porque Cora no pudo tomarlo esa vez?-_ pregunta mi madre

- _porque está protegido con la magia de Emma, aquí es donde se origina su magia, nadie puede tomarlo, a menos_ – se escucha nuevamente a mi madre

- _que voluntariamente lo entregue_ \- completa la frase, asintiendo mi bella morena – _gracias_ \- y me da un pico

- _Como ven el corazón de Emma es puro, sin mancha alguna_ \- y lo devuelve a su lugar, de la misma forma rápida saca su propio corazón y …no es negro, ni con manchas siquiera, es tan brillante y rojo como el mío, una lagrima asoma a sus ojos, si señores, La Reina Malvada a muerto! Viva la Reina Regina!

Vuelve a colocarlo en su lugar ante la emoción de todos, esa es la prueba de que realmente mi morena ha cambiado, ya no hay odio ni maldad en su corazón

- _me pregunto, como será tu corazón Azul?_ Mientras hunde su mano en el pecho de la mujer y saca un pedazo de carbón cristalizado

- _que oscuros secretos guardaras en él para que este en este estado? Y para que no se preste a confusión que las preguntas las haga tu Reina_ \- dice pasándole el oscuro corazón a mi madre

- _Azul, quiero toda la verdad_ \- ordena al carbón palpitante en su mano y Azul abre sus ojos horrorizada, pues no puede evitar obedecer la orden dada a su órgano

… _ **.continuará….**_


	24. Saludos!

SALUDOS!

 **Hola…primero que todo agradecer sus mensajes (farren, cota, alejandraonce, Jkto, arqutecta23, Kiran, 15marday, harpone1989, gorgino, sjl82, lizzeq, los Guest y demás que no alcanzo a mencionar) por no desistir y seguir acompañando mi historia…**

 **Han sido unos meses duros, la salud en Colombia es un asco, no pudieron operarme por pagos de la EPS al Especialista y desde entonces estoy en esa vuelta, en ese tira y afloje** **, demanda viene demanda va…**

 **A mediados de este mes me dieron favorabilidad, pero cambiando los especialistas que llevaban el caso**

 **La nueva Ginecóloga al estudiar mi historia clínica no ve la necesidad de realizarme una histerectomía total, me realizo una serie de exámenes, donde gracias a Dios ( y remedios naturales de Youtube** **) solo tengo 2 miomas 1 quiste en cada ovario ¡!**

 **En uno de los exámenes me salió el CA125 alto, por lo que me remitió a un ginecólogo oncólogo, quien descarto un cáncer de ovario o matriz, y comparte el diagnostico de una Endometriosis, Estoy en espera de la autorización del tratamiento (implante intrauterino) .**

 **Pero el aspecto que más me ha alejado es el laboral, hubo cambios internos, llego un nuevo presidente (mexicano) que como dicen ellos volvió esto un desmadre, nos cambio las condiciones salariales, ha habido despidos, cambio de indicadores (casi irrealizables) y por ende el factor económico bajo… de ganarme en promedio 1000-1200 dólares, ahora estoy en promedio 450 a 700 dólares cuando mucho**

 **El horario de trabajo cambio, pase de laborar de 9am a 530 pm lunes a viernes y sábados de 9am-1pm a lunes a sábados 8 am a 6pm (2 semanas) y el resto del mes de 11am-8 pm, laboro 1 domingo o festivo al mes**

 **Lo más grave y que me ha afectado mucho, es que mi relación de 14 años…llego a su final…y si por una tercera** **…lo más triste de todo es que eres la ultima en enterarte, voy para un año el 26 nov. (2 días después de mi cumpleaños) y aun me sigue doliendo…pero bueno sigo en pie de lucha y tratando de Salir de toda esta mierda**

 **Es a grandes rasgos lo acaecido… todo esto ha ocasionado bloqueos, y voy escribiendo poco a poco… Y no se preocupen..La terminare**

 **Nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia y tenerlas entre sus favoritos..**

 **Se les quiere...Besos desde Colombia**


End file.
